WTMCO: When The Mask Comes Off
by Jamie Hasaku
Summary: After freeing her and her friends from capture, Zuko has no choice but to care for a gravely injured Katara, who was left behind by accident. The trick? Keeping his face hidden so she doesn’t hurt herself even more by trying to fight him. Zutara Blutara
1. Prologue: The Good Morning Surprise

**_First things first:_**

Though it starts out looking like one, this is not your typical Zutarian fanfiction. Katara is not kidnapped by Zuko, and then as a prisoner, falls in love with him. In fact, this fanfic is remarkably in sync with the Canon storyline of Avatar, making it even more believable to those of us who believe it should have happened.

This story COULD have happened where it is written, something I've found few Zutarian stories can boast.

But most of all, I hope this story furthers our unity as a fandom, and lets us all enjoy a love that should exist, even if it take a long time to do so. Also, because it has to be said, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

And now, without further adieu, I present When the Mask Comes Off.

* * *

Prologue:

The Good Morning Surprise

**Katara could still** smell the storm in the air when she woke up the morning after. Her sleeping bag was damp from the morning dew and she shivered. Sitting up and yawning, she made sure her arms weren't exposed to the frigid morning air.

One slow glance around camp told her she that was the first one up. Knowing that some movements could wake Toph, she didn't shift any more than to reach for the parka beneath her head and wrap it around her upper body.

Today getting out of her warm cocoon seemed too horrible a thought to even consider but she also realized that if she didn't start the fire she'd be cold until someone else did. She looked up at the sky and figured that it was mid-morning already and that breakfast should be first on her list of daily chores.

Yawning again, she looked through tearing eyes for her clothes. They were bundled beside her and she grabbed them. She changed within the small confines of the warm cocoon before slipping out into the freezing air around her.

The storm had rolled in almost immediately after the sun had set and shortly after, rain had pelted the group, forcing Aang to land their tired, wet, and freezing ten ton flying friend.

The forest that surrounded their camp was filled to the brink with trees that seemed as tall as the sky. She had no idea what they were called, but their needle like leaves were a pain to sleep on. It had taken them almost and hour to find a suitable place to land Appa and make camp, and by the time they'd landed they were exhausted. Instead of making a fire that would go out in the rain anyway, they turned in.

Katara walked past Appa's giant, snoring form and over to the large saddle beside him. She rummaged through bags until she found the moose-deer jerky that Sokka had managed to make over the last couple of days. By mixing it with juice from the other supply of meat and a little fresh water, she'd be able to make a nice soup for breakfast in very little time. She'd managed to find some nuts and a hardy supple of berries for Aang as well.

She could feel the pull of a nearby water source and, picking up her cooking pot, made her way in that direction. It was perfect because during the early morning she and Aang could practice waterbending, and then while Toph's lessons of earthbending took over in the mid-afternoon, she and Sokka could bathe.

Blessed with a fairly accurate sense of direction, she made it to the river and back to camp with little trouble. Though the water was heavy in her arms, she knew that she had gotten a lot stronger over the past few months.

The Fire Nation was searching for them night and day, but they had finally arrived at a point where there were more allies in the towns they came across than enemies.

After setting the heavy pot on the ground near where she planned on making a fire, Katara used various random rocks to outline a fire pit, worried that even wet, the slightest stray amber could set the whole forest ablaze. She managed to get the fire going with just the flint; the heavy lifting making her hands much more usable now that her blood was pumping through them.

But as she placed the pot in the middle of the roaring fire, she couldn't help but feel that something was off. For one thing, Toph was almost always up as early as she was, but the blind girl had yet to come out of her own small rock tent. And as Katara shredded jerky into the pot, she realized that something else was bothering her: Momo was no where to be seen.

She took a deep breathe and gulped, hoping that her pounding heart and sweaty hands were all an overreaction. Suddenly, Katara realized that all of her friends sleeping around her had their faces hidden. It made her feel alone, and that made her feel even more scared.

Standing, she made her way over to the best bet; her brother would wake up and keep her company if she asked, and he was good at keeping her occupied when the others were busy, or in this case, asleep.

But as Katara approached Sokka's sleeping bag, the bad feeling got worse and worse. When she reached him and looked down at his inactive form, she realized that he wasn't sleeping at all: the large goose egg forming at his hair line was the cause of his unconsciousness.

Too late did she realize the trap that had been sprung around her, and too late was it to fight off the Fire Nation soldiers that had already made sure her other friends weren't going to wake up any time soon.

As she fought them off with the boiling water from her cook pot, she realized that she alone against however many of them was pointless, and then she was surrounded. When the business end of her brother's club met with the back of her head, she didn't think anything at all.

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go... Enjoy. **

Hello there everyone. :) I'm Jamie and I love to write, and, as if you couldn't tell, my obsession right now happens to be Avatar: the Last Airbender. It finally got to the point where no one had written a fic that had everything in it that I wanted, so I decided to write my own. Hope you liked your first peak at it.

Just in case anyone is lost, this fanfiction is a ZUTARAIAN fic, and it will eventually happen. But sense I'm one of those horrible people who write so much and actually say very little, it will still be a few chapters until Zuko even shows up. Sorry about that.

I hope that my writing is enough to keep you tuned in for another couple of days while I write the next couple of chapters.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 01: Plan for the Future

Because it has to be said, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

Chapter 01:

Plans for the Future 

**"Katara?"**

Her brother's voice echoed through her skull over and over. It felt like Appa had sat on her head in her sleep, and the fog that surrounded her brain gave way to enormous pain. She moaned slightly but didn't try to move.

"Is she all right?" Aang's voice was full of concern and he sounded farther way than her brother. Also, it didn't echo quite as many times.

"I don't know," was Sokka's answer. "It looks like she's waking up but I don't think she can hear us yet. That's a really bad bump."

"Her breathing sounds labored," came the familiar female voice. Toph's tone was also worried, but she was a little calmer then the two guys. "I think she might be hurt somewhere other than her head."

Sokka made a noise halfway between a grunt and a hiss. "I can't exactly move to check it out, you know!" There was the rattling of chains after he finished.

Katara managed to gain enough control over her bodily functions to open her eyes. She was laid out on her back and the first thing she saw was the ceiling of a metal room.

"Don't be such a bonehead!" the blind girl yelled, her voice taking on a tilt of anger. "I was just saying-"

"Guys, cut it out." Aang sounded tried, and Katara tried to follow the echo of his voice but moving her head made the world around her spin. "We don't have time to start fighting between ourselves."

"Katara?" Sokka's voice came from beside her and she slowly looked over to see her brother chained tightly to the wall. He was only about four feet away and he was staring at her with the happiest look on his face.

Katara took him in, noticing quickly that he had numerous smaller wounds on his face, including a bruise that colored his lower jaw on the left side. He was also chained to the wall behind him, his arms held taunt above him by the wrists.

"Are you okay? She asked, trying to sit up but failing when her head spun again.

"Yeah, hey don't worry about me;" come Sokka's overconfident reply "Are you doing alright? You've been out the longest."

She nodded, but stopped quickly. "What happened?" Katara asked with a groan, moving an unusually heavy arm to hold her head. She was chained too, but that didn't really surprise her.

"Fire Nation," Aang's voice drew her attention to the other side of the rather large room. The bars around him made it look like he was an animal, but she knew he'd been caged instead of chained to a wall. Airbending couldn't affect strong metal bars like it could chains, and as long as he was inside them and out of reach of any of the other elements, he'd be as helpless as a the child he was as long as you didn't get too close.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, and the bald boy just smiled weakly and nodded.

Her head still pounding, Katara looked around for Toph, but didn't see her. She looked at Sokka questioningly, and he pointed up. It was there Katara saw the younger girl suspended in the air in a cage much smaller than the one Aang occupied. By the looks of it she could barely sit up in it, let alone move around much.

"Toph? You okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blind girl punched the bars around her and they rattled loudly. "At least I can see."

Katara nodded and shifted into a sitting position. She inspected her chains and found they were extremely tight, and she was sure they wouldn't reach standing height. Sighing, she looked around for a door out, but didn't find anything on the walls.

After a closer look at the floor around her, Katara spotted it in the very middle of the room. A trapdoor in and out. Clever.

"Do we know where we are?" she asked.

"We're on a boat," Toph said resignedly, "in the middle of the freaking ocean. No earth around anywhere."

Ocean… that's was good. Katara reached inside to see if she could bend.

"We're in the middle of the boat, Katara," Aang said as if reading her mind. "So you can't waterbend. We're too far up off the water."

Sokka's chains rattle as he tried to rub his nose. "Does anyone else think that this was, I don't know, planned?"

"Yeah." There was a loud bang as Toph hit her cage again. "This room seems to be designed to hold all of us, not just Aang."

"Meaning?" Katara asked feeling a little too much out of the loop.

Aang sighed, and she looked his way. "It means that they captured you guys too, and not just for getting in the way." The Avatar glanced around the room as if looking for something. "If I'd been awake when they took us here…" he trailed off. It was too late for that now.

Sokka's stomach rumbled and Katara gave him a heated look. He hung his head. "'Are they planning on feeding us,' that's my next question," He said it half joking, but it still earned him a scoff from Toph's direction.

Then, as if on que, a metal clatter from the underside of the trap door signaled the arrival of a visitor. The man that climbed up through the hole was someone that Katara didn't recognize, but it was obviously he wasn't just a foot soldier.

From what she could make out of his uniform, he was dressed more formally than a soldier. The colors were in the typical dark red and gold that all of the fire nation people Katara had seen preferred, but the uniform was different.

"Ah," the man said as he hefted himself out of the hole, "it seems that our little group is finally awake." He didn't move from the spot he was standing, but rather turned to look at Aang.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked angrily, voicing what Katara had just thought to herself. The man was obviously from the Fire Nation, but what rank or how far up the chain of command he really was, was something she would never be able to guess on her own.

"I am Admiral Sho and this is my flagship," the man's voice was hard sounding and gravelly, which didn't really surprise Katara much. "I have been dispatched by the Fire Lord himself to hunt for you." His face darkened with a wide smile, and he chuckled softly. "After all, Zuko failed so miserably at the task."

There was a hard silence, but then Toph voice echoed out. "Zuko? Don't you mean 'Prince' Zuko?" she asked, once again reminding Katara that the girl hadn't been with them for very long.

Admiral Sho didn't even turn to look at her when he replied, "Not anymore."

-------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------

**It was getting** dark by the time they made camp. After eating a sparse dinner of fish, Uncle had set out their sleeping mats and Zuko had gone to feed their only mode of transportation.

"Uncle," Zuko said, digging deeply into the feed bag to scoop out another cup. "We're almost out of feed for the ostrich-horse again."

Iroh glance over from his seat by the fire. "Well, can't have the poor thing running out of food," he said tiredly, yawning as he settled down on his elbow. "I think we're near a small port, we could stop there tomorrow and buy some more."

_Buy?_ Zuko thought, _with what money?_ He'd stolen the last bag, and now his uncle was acting senile again. He nodded at his uncle anyway and drew the bag's strings up and wrapped them around a few times to keep it closed.

Zuko wanted to say that he hated living like a common beggar, but his uncle had heard that enough. It still amazed him how the old man, once a Crowned Prince, had so easily adjusted to this way of life. It was disgusting, but at the same time, Zuko envied his uncle the ability.

In each town they begged for money and food, getting further and further away from the place they'd once called home. Each day brought them further and further away from the palace and the navy, which Zuko had come to think of his second home.

All in all, being in exile had been much much better than being a fugitive. But they didn't have a choice anymore. Azula had made that obvious.

Zuko looked over at his uncle again and wondered if the old man was really as happy as he always seemed. He'd never forget that had his uncle not come at just the right moment, Zuko's exile may have very well killed him.

Zuko was sure that it was his uncle's influence that had gotten him this far: the old man was the most important person in his life right now. Zuko turned away when Uncle began snoring under the darkening sky.

He walked over to the fire and lazily lowered himself on his own mat, glancing through the flames at the older man. Tomorrow, Zuko thought, he would steal some tea for the old man, as thanks for something that could never be repaid.

He lay back, staring up at the endless sky. Absentmindedly, he bended some of the fire over his head, shooting it towards the stars.

Even after all that he'd lost, he could still be one thing; a firebender. Even with his honor in shambles, he could still be proud of this. His uncle had taught him this.

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go...Enjoy.**

Look! It's Zuko being…thoughtful?

Is that a little bit too much out of character?

And I just made a randomly new character, which may or may not be the bad guy for the rest of the chapters.

Tell me what you think.

Next chapter, they meet; my unsuspecting fandom couple. Muhahahaha.

This is gonna be fun…

PS: YAY to **TeenAnimeOtaku **for being my first review! I hope you stick around for the rest. And a WOOT to **sammiann** as well. I couldn't do it without you guys!


	3. Chapter 02: The Port City

Because it has to be said, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

Chapter 02:

The Port City

**The small port** that Uncle had sleepily mentioned the night before was in a fact a large bustling city, which in all fairness was better than if it had been too small. As a thief, no one would notice Zuko here, and as a man, they would overlook even his scar.

Uncle had become quite the entertainer along their journey, and they were making enough gold by day to eat at least one hot meal. But it still enraged Zuko to see his uncle acting like a fool. Zuko knew it wasn't just to feed his own belly, and it singed his pride.

He didn't like to steal. He would never like to steal. He was a prince and he hated to live like a worthless peasant. But even as the words crossed his thoughts he realized now that not all peasants were useless.

He'd seen enough in their day to day lives to know that they were all just trying to survive like he and his uncle were now. But he just glared on as another passerby place a copper coin in the money bowl his uncle had set out.

"I'm going to go crazy sitting here all day," Zuko said haughtily. "I'm going to go find some fresh water."

"Okay Lee," his uncle said, calling him by his assumed name in front of the townspeople, "but be sure to be back before dark. We need to set up camp outside the city wall again because we don't have a permit here."

Zuko just clenched his fists, holding back the desire to make them alight with the heat he had running through his veins. He walked away to the sound of his uncle's singing voice, and looked back, giving his uncle a small smile before continuing onward.

----------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------

** "Okay, so,"** Sokka's voice was hoarse and he sounded incredibly tired, but Katara knew he wouldn't give up the chance of a captive audience. "I know we've been going over this all night but, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Asking the same question over and over again isn't helping anything Sokka. Shut up." If at all possible, Toph was even more pissy than usual. "I'm trying to block any noise coming from this stupid machine. It's kept me awake all night, and now that we've finally stopped moving, I want. To go. To sleep. I can't do that with you _flapping _your gums!" She was so close to yelling that Katara was afraid she'd wake up Aang.

Katara had been up for a while now, listening to her brother and their newest member arguing with each other. She knew that even though it really sounded like they wanted to kill one another, it was just their way of dealing with the fact that even Sokka couldn't come up with a plan on how to get out of this place.

"Sokka, could you keep it down?" Always the peacemaker, Katara gave her brother an imploring look, "Toph has a point. She can probably hear everything that you _think_, this place gives off so many vibrations."

"Finally," Toph grumbled, "_some_one who understands."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine," Sokka pouted and slumped against the wall. He'd figured out that if his bent his knees at just the right angle he could transfer most of his weight to his back, keeping his legs from cramping. But he wouldn't last much longer tied up to the wall like this.

Katara's restless mind was drawn to Aang when the younger boy shifted in his cell.

"Good morning," she called across the room before realizing what it would do to Toph.

"AGH!" the blind girl yelled, and Sokka gave a half-hearted chuckle. Katara whispered an apology as a small grin played across her lips.

"Alright, who made Toph angry?" Aang asked drowsily from his side of the room.

"Everyone," the earthbender muttered, and closed her eyes.

"So," Sokka said, a new skip in his vocal step. "We were discussing ways to get out of this mess; any contributions?"

"Yeah," Aang muttered, "where's Zuko when you need him?" Surprised, Katara gave Aang a confused look. _What did he mean by that?_ She wondered.

"What?" Toph said, giving the airbender her full attention. "What was that?"

"Nothing," the Avatar mumbled.

Maybe he said it because their escapes from Zuko had always gone so well, and frankly, they had never been worried about a release before. Every time any one of them had been captured, their companions had always been left behind to mount a rescue.

With all of them in this place, there was no one left to try and save them.

And now all they could do was freak out.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Toph's scream surprised everyone, including the guard beneath them, for the yelp of surprise and the loud bang that followed meant he had probably been sleeping.

Sokka snickered. Aang and Katara got a good laugh at the expense of the guard as well before settling down to worry about their fate once again.

"So, we can't think of _anything_?" Katara asked just to make sure.

"None of us can bend," Toph said from her suspended place above them, "and even if we could, meaning that even if _you_ could, 'cause I'm in the middle of the freaking ocean, we're still all tied up." She sighed and hit her cage again. "And well, caged."

"Have they brought us food yet?" Aang asked.

"No," all three replied at once, each voice as tired as the last.

"You know," Aang said excitedly, leaning as far through the bars as he could, "they have to keep us alive so we can reach the Fire capital, and that includes feeding and watering us, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't bend tied up like this," Katara replied, and it was true. She could barely move, let alone get enough momentum to bend.

"But Aang can!" Sokka exclaimed. His chains shook as he moved around, obviously exicted. "When they bring water over to Aang he can get out of his cage and use the water to cut through our chains too. Then we can get the heck outta here."

"And what about me?" Toph said from her cage, "You are _not_ dropping me to the floor in this thing. Do you know how far off the ground I am?"

"Don't worry," Aang said cheerfully, "I'll catch you."

"So?" Sokka asked slowly, "Is this a plan?"

"Looks like it to me," Katara replied, and they exchanged a smile.

**----------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------**

**Zuko managed to** steal three bags of tea from the little shop owner, but when he went back for the fourth, he got caught. Served him right for being so cocky, he thought as he managed to elude the larger man running through the crowd after him.

He slowed down after losing the man and then stopped to catch his breath. Zuko discovered that he was very close to the spot his uncle had picked out earlier that morning, but when he got closer, the crowd surrounding his uncle gave him a very bad feeling.

Since he could hear singing, he knew his uncle was unhurt, but the crowd was laughing more than usual, making Zuko wonder what his uncle was up to now. The old man could be very weird at some points in time, and Zuko hoped this wasn't one of them.

Zuko groaned and made his way toward their spot, his uncle's froggish voice rising above them in a singsong manner.

The prince watched as his uncle danced around on a…was that a soap box? The sight of it was only getting more painful by the second, and Zuko took it upon himself to remove his uncle from the very degrading display.

"Uncle, what are you _doing_?" Zuko said in a hissing whisper, trying to drag his uncle off the wooden box by the arm.

"What does it look like?" the old man said with a ridiculous smile, refusing to budge. "This is great fun, nephew! You should join me!"

"Never in a million years," the prince grumbled. "Now get down from there before you break your neck!" Zuko tugged on the old man's arms, and the crowd laughed sympathetically.

"What a shame, my friends," Uncle said, and took a bow as his nephew steadied him on the ground. "Perhaps you'll get another show tomorrow, and if we are very lucky, my nephew here might join me." The old man grinned and winked at Zuko.

The prince didn't even bother responding to such a ridiculous statement. The crowd dispersed, talking amongst themselves, and Zuko gave him uncle a glare that would have set the old coot on fire, had Zuko been trying.

Uncle gave him a teasing smile. "You always seem so frustrated with me, nephew. It's a wonder you haven't tried to kill me yet."

Zuko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " Believe me, if there'd been anything to gain from strangling you, I'd have done it by now."

"You don't mean that," his uncle said assuredly. Zuko hadn't meant it but he would never admit that fact openly. Lucky for him, the look he gave his uncle was enough to get that across.

Uncle smiled and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "So, did you find any clean, fresh water?" he asked, taking a seat on the ground once again.

Zuko sat as well, leaning against the saddle his uncle had relieved the ostrich-horse of while the prince had been away. "No."

"Too bad," his uncle said regrettably. "It looks like we will have to leave without it."

"But you just said there'd be another show tomorrow," Zuko grumbled angrily.

"I lied."

Zuko gave his uncle a confused look and the old man simply smiled back.

"The Fire Navy is making a stop here this evening for supplies," Uncle stated as if it was all he needed to say to explain, and it was.

Zuko felt as if all the fire in his blood had gone out, only to be replaced by an even stronger flame. "Azula."

"No," Uncle said, his smile fading. "I do not think it is your sister; there would be more of a fuss if it were. We should still leave here by dark, however. If they recognize you, there may be no way to stop them from taking you back… home," he finished sadly

Zuko nodded, knowing his uncle was telling the truth. His situation had only gotten worse after the incident at the North Pole. His father was no longer ignoring his existence; he had sent Zuko's sister to capture him instead. And to call Azula a fierce opponent was a serious understatement.

Uncle was right: they had to leave. Zuko stood and began packing.

"Wait, Zuko," his uncle said from the ground. "Are you certain you want to leave now?" His uncle asked from his seat on the ground. "I thought you might want to look around the shops a bit more."

"No, we should go now." Zuko's head hurt just thinking about his sister. "We can't take any chances."

Uncle gave him a smile before standing and helping him pack. Zuko looked back at his uncle, realizing the old man had stopped. Seeing that Uncle was looking at the ground, Zuko's eyes moved to see what he was looking at.

Where Zuko had just been sitting were the bags of tea he'd managed to steal from town, and he looked back up at his uncle's face. His heart sank when the old man sighed.

"Did you find anywhere to buy feed for the ostrich-horse?" Iroh asked sadly, and Zuko got the meaning. Did you at least steal food for the horse as well?

Zuko nodded his head slightly, shame coloring his face, and continued to pack.

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go...Enjoy.**

Okay, so I was mistaken. They don't meet in this chapter. I tried to make it happen, but they kind of took over, so I made it more about Zuko and Uncle.

That being said, anyone who kills Uncle Iroh has openly asked to be flamed to death, pun intended.

Anyway, the next chapter will be mostly about escaping, so, it will be a lot of action. Look forward to it?

PS: I LOVE you people who review! LOVE YOU! And I'm glad you didn't think Zuko was too OOC. If I get a little too overboard, tell me.


	4. Chapter 03: The Blue Spirit

Because it has to be said, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

Chapter 03:

The Blue Spirit.

**Zuko unpacked his** Blue Spirit mask once again. He'd never given it up or thrown it away, because he knew that some things just had to be done, and they couldn't be done by Prince Zuko.

His clothing was all black so that he would blend into the darkness around him, and every part of his body was covered. Strapped to his back in their shared sheath were his favorite Daos; the two single handed broadswords were mirrors of each other and became a single sword if brought together.

He waited until Uncle was snoring before sneaking off into the shadows toward the nearby port city. Since they hadn't traveled very far during the afternoon, it didn't take long at all for Zuko to get back inside the city walls.

Making his way silently through the alleyways and city streets he'd memorized the day before, he finally enter the docks. Upon arrival, he looked out into the open bay before him and clenched his fists on his unsheathed swords.

There had to be over fifty ships in the bay. He knew from experience that there would be various ships docked in the city for supplies, but most were out in the open water. However, the biggest ship, the flagship, would also be docked.

Zuko took a deep breath, and made his way down the docks, hiding behind crates and dock houses, making his way towards the huge ship. Looking around for the easiest way to board the main vessel, he nearly walked right into a couple of patrols.

Swiftly, he propelled himself on top of a tall crate and looked down at the two men. He could easily reach them form where he was, but the two guards obviously weren't paying attention.

_But neither were you,_ Zuko though viciously. All he needed now was to get caught. The exiled Prince Zuko was wanted just as much the Blue Spirit was; either could get him captured, and both would get him in more trouble than he liked.

But the mask wasn't there to hide his face from the guards; it was to hide his face from Azula if he ran across her. She wouldn't fight him as hard if she didn't know her brother was under the mask. And against Azula, Zuko would take any advantage he got.

"Why is this ship designed so funny?" one guard was saying. He was clean shaven, and obviously a new recruit; after a while no one brother to shave anymore.

His partner, however, seemed to be used to this kind of stuff. "Didn't you hear?" the older man asked, turning away from Zuko's hiding place to stare at his partner. "We captured the Avatar a couple of days ago."

Zuko did a mental double take, his heart started beating so fast he had trouble breathing properly. The Avatar?

"I hear he's been traveling with a group of kids," the older soldier continued, "not even full adults yet; a young female waterbender, a teenage youth, and a blind girl. What kind of a group is that?" He laughed, and his partner smiled slightly. "It's a wonder they managed to escape so many times before now. But we've got them good this time. A specially designed room was lain out in the middle of the ship, which is what's taken up so much crew space." The man coughed and blew a small bit of fire into his hands.

Zuko wondered vaguely if it was cold because he couldn't feel anything but hatred. So, Azula had managed to capture the airbender brat and his friends? She'd go back home, get even more of their father's approvable, and Zuko would lose his only mean of regaining his honor!

He couldn't let it happen.

He could save the brat again, and his friends, if only to get back at his sister in really the only way he could. It was petty, but it would work.

Silently, he dropped down behind the two men, and quickly knocked them both unconscious. With some effort, he pulled their bodies behind the crate.

He left them there, stripped of their waterflasks, and then continued his search for the simplest way unto the ship. They were holding the boy in the very middle of the vessel, a very smart plan. Keep him away from any element, and he'd be as helpless as any other little kid.

But with the water Zuko was bringing with him, and a little bit of help from the Blue Spirit, they'd escape easily enough. And then, the first part of Zuko's revenge would be complete.

----------------------------------  
----------------------------------

**"I can't believe** they didn't bring us water," Toph muttered as the trap door shut loudly.

Katara looked down at her own food. No water at all. Just food. There was a bit of watermelon, but no actual water. And the piece was barely big enough to pass as a slice. It would quench her thirst, but it was useless for anything else.

"Well, considering they were smart enough to make this room inescapable and actually pull it off?" Sokka said as he sat for the first time in two days, "Did we really think they just_ give_ us water?" The men that had brought them their food had loosened his chains only enough so that he could move his arms enough to eat.

Katara was tired, uncomfortable, and angry that their plan had failed. "Shut up Sokka. This was your plan remember?"

"Actually," her brother said matter-of-factly, "it was Aang's plan."

"No, it wasn't," she snapped. "_You_ came up with it."

"Katara," Sokka said, his tone very superior. "My plans always work, remember? So obviously this one can't be _my_ plan, or it would have worked!"

"Come on guys, cut it out." Aang's peaceful voice called from his side of the room. "We're all just tried and cranky. We'll get out of here, I know it."

Katara sighed and began eating her food slowly. Their first meal in over a day. Maybe it had taken their capturers a while to figure out how to keep the group alive without any water.

"Anyone want my meat?" Aang called, and Katara looked over to him to see the boy holding the offending piece of animal protein in the air with a giant smile of his face.

"Ha ha; very funny," Sokka said and turned so he couldn't see the younger boy.

Katara had already gotten through half her meal when she realized that Toph was no longer complaining or even eating. "Toph, you okay?" she asked.

The blind girl shushed her, and that got the boys' attention.

"What it s it?" Sokka asked, tilting his head to listen.

"Shut up," Toph said hitting the bars around her. The ringing noise that they made seemed louder with the group all being silent.

"There something coming toward us and it isn't a guard. The footsteps are too light and their not wearing armor. This is creepy." Toph titled her head so that her ear was against bars. She hit them again, "What is that?" she asked quietly.

Suddenly, there came a soft noise from below, where their guard was supposed to be keeping watch. Katara put her ear against the floor, listening carefully. There was what sounded like a struggle and then there was a dull roar of a fire blast. Katara was sure she wouldn't have been able to hear it if she and her brother had still been arguing when it happened.

Whatever was coming was trying to be very quiet. She too had managed to get her chains released a bit, and crawled as close to the door was possible, laying her head against the floor again to listen. The trap door creaked slightly as the door was pushed up into an open position. It didn't hit the floor on the opposite side because it was designed to stay halfway open when up.

Katara moved closer, and from where she was, she could almost look down into the hallway below. She jumped and let out a small scream when a horrible grinning face appeared in the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------

**Zuko was obviously** in the right place because the scream he heard was female, but the stupid girl was going to ruin everything!

He propelled his body up the ladder with a foot and pounced on her, one hand coming up to cover her mouth and the other held to the lips of his mask to signal her to shut up. She stared at him with scared blue eyes and he glared at her through the mask.

Straddling her, his took this chance to look around the large enclose space. No windows, he noted, and the only door was the one he'd come through. Lucky for him it was well past midnight, and the crew was mostly asleep. He'd still had to take out a couple of firebenders to get here so they needed to hurry.

Zuko heard a gasp from somewhere to his right, and looked that way.

He saw the Avatar in a large cage across the room, and some girl he didn't recognize in a cage suspending the air between him and the water girl's chained brother. Zuko looked down at the waterbender again and titled his head at her, again pressing his finger to the front of his mask. She nodded and he let her up. She was chained too, though not as tightly as her brother.

Zuko stood from his crouched position and deposited a water flask near her before walking across the room.

"You?" the airbender asked when the masked prince got close enough to hear. "You're saving me again?" he sounded eager, but Zuko didn't care.

"I'm only here for the same reasons I was before. I'm not letting anyone else take you in before me." Zuko whispered back, leaning as far forward in the bars as he could.

The Avatar's face was sad for a moment, be then he smiled. "Yeah well, you'll still here to get us out, so I guess I can't complain. Got a plan?" he asked.

Zuko took the second flask out and poured its contents out onto the floor. The water splashed unto the ground and the younger boy gathered it up quickly, bending it into a thin slice.

"Perfect," the boy said and began working on cutting the bars to his cage.

-----------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------

**He _was_ creepy,** Katara thought as she watched the man in the blue mask cross the room.

Dressed all in black, all of his skin was covered, and he seemed to slide rather than walk. He glided over to Aang, and the look on the Avatar's face was strange, almost like he recognized the taller man from somewhere. The two talked in low voices, and Katara couldn't understand them so she looked at what the masked man had put in front of her. Her spirits lifted when she realized it was a water flask. Real water.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked quietly, and Katara shook her head.

"No idea, but he seems to have come to help."

"What makes you say that?" Toph asked with a steady voice.

Katara smiled. "He brought us water."

She opened the flask quickly and bended the water out. Molding it so that it was so sharp it could cut bone, she began to work on the chains that kept her on the floor. After they popped, she looked over to see Aang doing the same with a few of the bars on his cage.

The masked man walked back over toward her and suddenly he had two swords in his hands. Katara almost cried out again when he raised them above her brother's head, but stopped the sound in the back of her throat when the swords come down on the chains and not her brother's flesh.

Sokka stared at the masked man in surprise; he had obviously not been expecting that either. "Thanks," her brother said and rubbed his wrists where the chains still hung. The masked man just slipped the swords back in the sheath along his back.

"Sokka," Katara called after a few seconds of tense silence, "come here and I'll get them off your wrists." Sokka nodded and headed over, giving her a quick hug before holding out his hands. Complete trust was in his eyes when he watched her use the sharp liquid to cut them off.

There was a soft sound from the cage on the others side of the room, and Katara looked over to see Aang use airbending to lower the last piece he'd cut off of his cage to the floor gently as possible. He then rushed over and knelt down beside her and Sokka, where Katata pulled him into a hug.

"Have you guys forgotten about me or something," came an irritated voice from above. The masked man took a step back and looked up at Toph and Katara followed his gaze before returning it to his face.

There was nothing but black under the mask, and she could make out nothing that gave away who he was. She furrowed her brows and looked over at Aang for an explanation, but the younger boy was already standing, bending his supply of water absentmindedly in his hands.

"How are we going to do this?" Sokka asked, and Katara gave him a look. "Something tells me Aang won't be able to stop the noise this will make with his airbending."

"_We_ aren't going to do anything." Katara said matter-of-factly. "Only Aang and I can cut the chains."

The masked man moved forward slightly, and stood beneath the cage. Then, he raised his arms above his head; they were just long enough so that his palms laid flat on the bottom of Toph's cage and Aang smiled.

"Good idea." The younger boy said, and turned to her brother "Sokka, you and he can hold her up while Katara and I work on getting her down." Sokka was staring at the cage in disbelief, and Aang said it again. "Sokka, go help."

Sokka jumped like he had come out of a trance and then went to stand under the cage as well.

It took only a few minutes to cut the large chain that held Toph's cage in the air. When it broke, its full weight came down on the two guys and Sokka groaned slightly. The mask man made no sound, and they sifted the cage so that it was laying flat on the floor.

"Came someone get me out now?" Toph demanded, and Katara started to work on the bars.

"Thanks, again," Aang said, directing it at the masked man

The man in the mask didn't say anything back and he didn't make a move to tell that he'd heard it either. Katara wondered again what their connection was, and why Aang was so trusting of this guy.

"We've got trouble," Toph said as soon as her bare feet hit the floor. "There's moment all around and a lot of yelling." Her words made the hair on the back of Katara's neck rise. Even the mask man looked at Toph when she spoke again. "I think they know something is wrong."

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go... Enjoy.**

All right, so here's what's new in my crazy life.

My best friend-slash- little sister gave my laptop an aneurism today, and it no longer wants to start. But you guys have nothing to fear; I write everything on my dad's desktop computer anyway, and have lost nothing really important.

I have found out that I am _so_ a fangirl of my own work and spend every minute I can looking to see how many hits this story is getting.

**Every little hit counts.**

Oh yeah! And I have very good news:

I have finally figure out how I'm going to end this fic. That is a major step because I started it with NO inclination as to how it was going to turn out. Remember what I said about characters taking over? Yeah; totally true. And how'd you like the whole Zuko-on-top-of-Katara-thing I managed to put in there.

I love my hobby. :P

PS: You guys rock! I love getting review that say "UPDATE" cause that means you plan on reading the rest of my fic!

Okay enough with the rant. See you next Chapter. I will most likely update sometime later today or earlier tomorrow morning, (three AM, like right now.)

Review and tell me what you think, please!


	5. Chapter 04: How to Make a Hole

Because it has to be said, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

Chapter 04:

How to Make a Hole

**Zuko slammed the** trap door shut and didn't care if it scared the whole room. If the men knew he was onboard, the first place they'd look was in here. He turned to the airbending brat and shook his head, hoping the boy would understand him.

_We have to find another way out. _

"Guys," the younger boy said, taking their attention off of Zuko, "we need to find another way out of here."

The older watertribe boy walked over to the nearest wall, and put his hand against it. "Toph," he said, direction his voice at the smaller girl behind him, "can you see how thick this wall is?"

The girl strolled over to the wall and hit it hard with her fist. Zuko wondered at first why she'd done that, and got a little closer. She hit the wall again and placed her ear against it.

"It's only about five inches thick," she replied.

Zuko furrowed his brow in confusion; how could she tell how thick the wall was?

"She's blind," the airbender said from behind him and Zuko just stared.

She was _blind?_ But that made even less sense. Without thinking about it, he turned to the Avatar for an explanation.

"You know how wolf-bats can see in the dark because they can use sound to 'see' if there is something ahead of them?" Remembering that conversation with Uncle when he was a kid, Zuko nodded. "Well, Toph is like that too. She can't see with her eyes, but she can use sound to 'see' things around her."

Looking at her again, Zuko could kind of understand that. He tried to remember what uncle had called it… echolocation?

The older boy was pointing at the wall when Zuko looked back toward them. "I think you and Aang should cut a door in the wall here." he told his sister: he was apparently the planner of the group.

"Yeah but that will wear us out," the waterbender said smartly. "There has to be another way."

"Katara," the blind girl said, her voice full of impatience. "I'd tear the thing apart myself if I could, but I can't. There _is_ no other way."

Aang gave Zuko a sad smile, and walked over to Katara who was grudgingly taking out her supply of water. Zuko thought about it. He'd come in here planning on getting out with their help, but if they were exhausted before they even got out of the room, it would bad. He'd have to help them first.

Zuko drew both daos and walked forward. When he was close enough to the wall, he used the super sharp blades to outline a large square big enough to pass a human through. He turned back toward the waterbender and nodded towards the cuts in the wall.

She smiled.

---------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------

**Katara and Aang** began to cut out the square the masked guy had started. When they were done, they'd have a hole big enough to crawl through. It wasn't as easy as cutting the chains but together they were making some progress.

Minutes passed before Toph, still leaning against the wall, made a motion for their attention. "There are a group of soldiers heading this way. From below us; hurry it up."

Katara watched as the masked man walked slowly over to the trap door and waited there, looking down at it. If only she could see his face she might know what he was thinking, but he seemed to be waiting for something.

And he didn't need to wait long. In a matter of seconds the door popped open and a head popped into view. The man that had stuck his head inside the room had time to look slightly surprised before the hilt of the masked guy's sword connected to the top of his head and he feel back down through the hole.

There was a shout, and a struggle before another man's head appeared. This one however, was much quicker.

A fire blast came from behind them, making Sokka yell. Katara watched as the mask man was engulfed in flames. Worry filled her suddenly and then was gone when he rolled out of them into a crouch still facing the door. The fire puffed out quickly, and with nothing in his way, the firebenders made quick work of getting inside.

Passing the water between herself and Aang, they had managed to cut through three of the four sides they needed to make the hole. The fight going on behind them however, was taking up much more attention that Katara had.

As Sokka rushed forward to help the masked man, Aang pulled Katara toward the unfinished hole. "We need to finish or we're all in bigger trouble."

Taking control of her worry for her brother and the other man, Katara nodded and got back to the job at hand. They were almost done when a body slammed between them and knocked the square cut-out of the wall.

Not wasting any time, Aang airbended the man's unconscious form out of the way and crawled through the opening and out the other side. He turned and yelled, "Come on!" back through the hole. Toph hurriedly jumped in after him.

Katara grabbed her brother by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from a fight that the masked man finished before following closely behind.

The moment they were all through, Aang blew a large blast of air through the hole, slamming all of the men in the other room to floor violently, knocking them unconscious. The group then began to run down the darkened hallway they'd managed to get into.

"Toph, can you find a way out?" Sokka asked the blind girl.

She sighed. "I don't have anything hard enough to make the whole boat vibrate. I can only get us a few yards at a time."

There was a loud bang, and they all jumped. Looking over, Katara saw that the masked guy had slammed one of his swords into the side of the hallway. Katara just stare at him as if he would give an explanation. He just did it again and pointed at Toph.

Toph smiled wickedly. "I get it," she said slowly.

After thinking about it for a second, so did Katara. With just her feet and fists, Toph could only "see" so far through the vibrations. But with metal against metal as her medium, she could see much further

Toph placed her hand on the wall, and masked guy hit it with a sword again. "There are guards everywhere but one room. Down two floors and about ten yards that way." She point behind them, and the masked guy again ran off in the opposite direction. Having no choice but to follow him, the group trail after.

The masked guy went first, followed by Toph, and then Sokka. Katara guessed it was because other than Aang and her, no one else had a weapon.

They had just managed to get in the hallway when a guard appeared around a corner from ahead of them. He stood there, staring at them for a split second before shifting into a fight stance and running towards them.

The masked man made quick work of him, but two more replaced the fallen man mere seconds later. Busy fighting off the soldiers, the mask man failed to notice that Toph was in the way, and managed to trip over her in his struggle.

Aang sent another blast of air through the hallway to take care of the other two guards as Toph and the masked man untangled themselves off the floor. Katara rushed over to help them up off the floor, only to have the masked man pull away when she tried to help him up.

"Got it, no touching," she said defensively, watching him continued down the hallway. What was his problem? She had only been trying to help. She reached down for Toph and helped the smaller girl off the ground.

"I want my feet on solid ground," the girl said angrily, and rubbed her arm lightly. "And that hurt!" She'd yelled it at the retreating man loud enough for it to reverberate through the hallway. No one dared to tell her to be quiet, so they all just followed quickly after the mask man.

After a while, Katara realized that the masked man seemed to know where he was going. He took what seemed like random hallways and stairways with ease, never once lending them to a dead end. They were slowly making their way down to where Toph had described.

They'd been running for about longer than a few minutes when they come across their second batch of guards. Sokka and the mask man managed to take them out quickly, and when Sokka held up his hand for a high five, the masked man just stood there before turning around and walking away again.

Katara turned to Aang, "So, is this guy a friend of yours?" she asked half jokingly.

"No," Aang said sadly, "he'd not a friend, he's just-" the subject of their discussion hit his sword on the wall above Aang's head and the younger boy yelped in surprise.

Katara hadn't notice him walk up and she glared at him as the two boys stared at each other. Then the mask turned to her and she smiled guiltily. She couldn't figure out if she should trust him or not.

They group started out again and as they made their way down one last hallway the masked man paused and motion for them to go in the room he'd stopped in front of.

Katara went in first, followed closely by her friends. She turned back to look at the masked man before looking around the room. It was a small room full of barrels. "What's in here?" she asked, and Toph walked forward, sniffing around a bit.

"Blasting jelly," the blind girl said with an ironic smile, and Katara looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" Sokka said, and gave the barrels around them a suspicious look. "Seriously?"

Katara looked at Aang, who gave their masked friend a look and smiled brightly.

"You're gonna blow a hole in the hull aren't you?" Toph inquired, and the masked man nodded. "He nodded didn't he?" She asked, and Sokka moaned.

"Yes, Toph. He did."

The look on Aang's face was pure mischief. "Where about in the boat are we now?"

"Right above water level." Katara answered before Toph could; she could feel the pull of it inside her head.

"If we blow a hole about the size of this room," Sokka began, looking around, "the boat won't sink, but it won't be able to go anywhere either. And that way, since we are at water level we can swim out."

"I can't swim," Toph said.

Katara smiled. "I won't let you drowned," she said and put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Anyway, it sounds like the only plan to me, and one that will work," Katara teased, and gave her brother a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," he grumbled and took one of the child-sized barrels, titling it over on its side and rolling it along the floor.

"Where are we gonna put these?" Toph asked, leaning against one of them.

The masked man pointed further on down the hallway, and Katara translated. "To your left a ways."

"We'd better hurry then," the earthbender said, and knocked a barrel over, "'cause I can hear more guards coming this way."

---------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------

**He and the** Avatar grabbed their own barrels and then Zuko guided the group to the perfect place to attack a Fire Navy ship from the inside: right under the captain's nose.

They moved quickly enough down the hallway, following his lead. He noticed vaguely that they talked a lot. It might've been the fact that it was only him and his uncle now, but he missed the conversations of his crew. He didn't like to talk much but he certainly liked to listen.

When he got to the room he was looking for, he placed his barrel up against the hull. He'd spent the last two years of his life, and a few of them before that, on a smaller version of this ship. He knew his way around, and he knew what five barrels of blasting jelly could do.

He helped the others set their barrel along the same wall.

"Now all we need is a way to light them," Sokka said dimly.

"I can help you with that," an unfamiliar voice called from across the underbelly of the ship. As the owner of the voice walked closer, Zuko gave him a once over.

Who was that?

"Admiral Sho," the blind girl whispered.

_Admiral?_ Zuko questioned. That would mean he was in charge. But if he was here, then where was Azula. Zuko realized than that Uncle might have been right, but it was too late for that now.

"Well, now there someone I wasn't excepting to see," the admiral said, looking straight at Zuko. "The Blue Spirit wasn't it? I'd completely forgotten about you."

Zuko's hands fisted and he controlled the urge to attack. Why he was holding back now or even why he was angry, he didn't know.

"Hey, you leave him alone," the waterbender girl said angrily. "It's your fault for forgetting he was our friend." She smiled confidently.

Zuko looked at her, awestruck. She was… defending him? He wondered if she would still call him friend if she knew who he was under this mask. Not that he wanted to be her friend anyway.

Zuko drew his daos and ready his stance. The older man took a step forward and settled into a stance that Zuko knew very well.

"You've caused me quite an inconvenience," he said as he took a slowly step forward. "You destroyed my specially made cell for these brats, and now you're trying to blow a hole in my ship." The old admiral smiled, and Zuko tensed. "You too are wanted in the Fire Nation, so I guess I could spare the cell to keep you in."

Zuko took a deep breath; if the old man wanted a fight, he would get a fight.

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go... Enjoy.**

I have only one thing to say:

I love Zuko.

Okay, two things to say:

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 05: When Arrows Strike

Because it has to be said, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

Chapter 05:

When Arrows Strike

**"If you want** at him," Aang's face was full of certainty as he took a step towards the middle-aged general, "you'll have to go through me too."

A shiver ran down Katara's spine; Aang never said something like that unless he meant it. She was about to second his decision when the masked man held out his hand toward the airbender and moved his head slowly from side to side.

Apparently the masked man- what had Sho called him? The Blue Spirit?- wanted to fight alone.

Sho's first blast of fire hit the Blue Spirit almost head on but the masked man managed to deflect the flame sideways using his swords. He then rushed Sho, swinging his swords above his head then in a swift movement to the side, before missing the admiral's neck by a hair's breadth.

Katara watched in amazement as the two warriors circle each other and exchanged blows. Their fight went on forever it seemed. Every time the admiral blew fire at the Blue Spirit, she sucked in a breath, hopelessly caught up in the battle and unable to focus on anything else. She'd thought that no one but another bender would stand a chance against a firebender, but found that she was sadly mistaken.

She didn't recognize the form of fighting her masked friend was using but it was fast and it was tricky. Twice he almost managed to knock the older man off balance, and more than once he managed to cut the admiral's clothes.

She also noticed that the Blue Spirit was making sure to keep the fire away from her and the group. He seemed to fly around the room; the bait as much as the admiral was the hunter. As the masked man drew Sho further and further away from the barrels and deeper into the bowls of the ship, Aang followed them. Katara stayed behind with Toph and her brother.

She looked over at Sokka and saw that her warrior brother was watching just as intently. His hands were clenched and she was sure that, like her, he had been ready to intervene if the Blue Spirit got in over his head.

Katara knew it was unfair: the masked man had gotten them out of their cells and out of danger more than once; he deserved their protection, even if he chose to fight alone in the first place. She locked eye with Sokka and he nodded, running off after the fight.

"Toph-" Katara started, and turned slightly towards the smaller girl,

"Yeah, I know," the earthbender said and leaned against one of the barrels. "'Stay here'. I'm useless in this metal beast, what else would I do?"

Katara smiled and followed her brother.

--------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------

**Zuko may have** been holding his own against the admiral, but now he was getting tired. He couldn't use firebending or the brat's group would never trust him when they got out of here.

The admiral was a master, and Zuko silently thanked his training: if his uncle hadn't been teaching him so fervently for the last few months, he would have never been able to stand up to his man and come away relatively unharmed.

Zuko's arms were lead, and he knew the reason; he'd always been one to hid in the shadow and surprise his enemy as the Blue Spirit. But here, where the admirals's fire lit the whole space with every move, and with nothing to hide behind because the room was mostly empty, he found himself outclassed and outmatched.

As Zuko darted between fire blasts and under punches, he got slower and slower. Against fire, speed was crucial, and with one false move it finally caught up with him.

The admiral managed to knocked Zuko back far enough with a fire flare that the prince found himself on his butt and without his weapons.

The older man stood straight then, a huge grin on his face as he walked forward slowly. "Got you," he snipped, and Zuko felt the burning of his own fire deep within him.

But before Zuko could resort to firebending and save himself, a yellow and orange blur shot out from behind him and knocked the admiral back ten feet. The Avatar got off the obviously stunned man and ran back towards the downed prince He stood in front of Zuko, and grinned down at him, offering him a hand up.

Pissed because he had been losing and too embarrassed to let it go, Zuko jumped off the floor and grabbed the airbender by the front of his cloak-like shirt.

"Don't interfere," he growled, and dropped brat to the floor. Taking another step toward the admiral and hell-bent on finishing their fight, he picked up his swords from the ground.

A soft blast of air to his neck got Zuko to turn around, waiting for the airbender to attack him. "Please stop it," the Avatar said. "Let just get out of here while he's down." He was pleading and Zuko's head was throbbing with anger.

When the small boy grabbed him by the arm, Zuko swiped a sword at the airbender, placing the blade to his throat.

"Please," the boy said again and the sound of footsteps drew his attention to their side. Someone was approaching them quickly and Zuko lowered his sword, slipping it and its mirror into their sheath across his back.

The water tribe idiots were back, Zuko noted. He breathed deep breaths and glared in their direction when they drew near. He didn't understand why, but having them in close proximity to himself was pissing him off even more than usual.

Zuko just rushed back toward the barrels and left the brats in his wake. A few second later, and out of sight, he marched over to where the blind girl stood and she straightened when he approached.

"Hey," she said pleasantly.

He just looked passed her and at the barrels. _They _couldn't light the stupid things, but he could, and the faster he did the faster he could get away from them. He let his anger fill him and he pulled the girl out of the way. Taking aim, his blew the barrels.

-----------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------

**Katara had watched,** confused, as the masked man sheathed his swords and walked away from Aang. The younger boy looked down at the floor as the Blue Spirit disappeared into the dark, headed toward Toph.

"Aang?" Katara asked, worried.

He looked up at her, his eyes were sad. "Let's go," he said, and looked back toward the unconscious admiral. "Let's just go." He started walking in the same direction as the Blue Spirit.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked as Aang passed him. Aang sighed and kept walking.

The explosion that shook the boat was definitely bigger than Katara had expected it to be. She fell on her butt hard but was back on her feet within seconds. She rushed after her brother and Aang, towards the room with the barrels.

"Help!" Toph's watery shriek rose out of the water below.

Aang and Sokka were already in front of the ragged scar-like hole when Katara got up. The masked man was looking out over the side with one foot on the edge when Sokka jumped through the hole without hesitation.

"Toph!" Aang cried, and wasn't far behind, leaping into the water.

Katara reached the side and looked over at the masked man before looking at Toph floundering in the river below. Sokka had just pulled her far enough out of the water to breath when Aang got to them.

"You idiot!" the blind girl screamed.

"Hey! I just saved you!" Sokka yelled back, and Toph splashed at him with water.

"Not you, I meant the creepy silent guy!"

Aang looked back towards Katara. "He didn't push you in did he?"

"No," the small girl growled. "That stupid blast sent me flying all the way out here and my ears are ringing! Not to mention my nose is full of water."

Katara looked over to the Blue Spirit, saw his foot still on the edge of the hull, and realized that he might've been about to jump in after Toph when they arrived. Because he'd done so much already, she gave him the benefit of the doubt and smiled at him. He just looked over at her, stoic as usual.

"Katara, let's go!" Sokka said as he grabbed the angry earthbender and quickly swan under the docks. Aang turned to look back at them before following her brother.

Katara poised herself at the edge of the hole, and turned to look at the masked man.

--------------------------------  
---------------------------------

**Sunlight illuminated the** floor before him. The hole the blasting jelly had blown was huge and had taken out at least three or four floors above where he and the waterbender girl stood now.

"You're coming too, right?" she asked when she turned back to look at Zuko from her diving position.

Zuko thought about it for a second. He'd get off the ship but he sure as hell wasn't following her and that brat any longer. He shook his head and saw her eyes darkened.

That surprised him. She looked really disappointed and she turned completely around to look at him. She took a step toward him and he took a step back.

"Well, thank you anyway for getting us out." She smiled sadly and bowed to him. "We really-"

Her words were cut off by her cry of pain as three arrows sprouted from her back. Shock took root first, followed closely by anger as he rushed forward to catch her as she fell forward towards him. Looking up, Zuko knocked away three more arrows as they whisked down at them from two floors above.

At point blank range and with gravity on their side, the archers looking down at them as good as killed her.

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go... Enjoy.**

Yes, this is me stopping this chapter at a cliffhanger. -evil giggle- now things get fun.

Everyone: please keep reviewing! Encouragement helps me write! I'm a sad creature that way.


	7. Chapter 06: Scars

Because it has to be said, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in my story on.

* * *

Chapter 06:

Scars

**The pain in** his legs told Zuko he was still alive. He should be thankful, he thought, but all he could do is run.

After the third round of arrow, Zuko had chosen the water rather than the ship and had taken the bleeding girl over the side with him. The girl he had draped over his shoulders weighted more than he was used to carrying, but he'd found himself unwilling to leave her behind.

The hunting party that had followed them into the nearby woods had managed to keep up with Zuko's breakneck pace for the first hours or so. However, he'd finally managed to lose them by crossing the river couple of times back and forth.

Zuko stopped to catch his breath, laying the lifeless girl on her stomach, looking down at her. Their pursuers probably thought he was trying to find and join up with the Avatar, but Zuko was just leading them all over to keep them away from where he was really going.

The waterbender wouldn't last much longer with those arrows in her back and shoulder, and he couldn't risk taking her to a healer in the town. He could only think of one other person who might have experience with arrow injuries.

Zuko set the girl on his bedroll when he reached Uncle and his campground. He stripped his head of his mask and the black material underneath it before reaching out to his uncles sleeping form, the panic he had been using as energy to run with no longer had anywhere to go but to his head. "Uncle," Zuko said, out of breath, "you have to wake up now." The old man jumped up at if he was expecting an attack, but when his sleepy eyes found Zuko, he smiled affectionately.

"Nephew," the old man smiled and yawned before continuing. "Dressed so early?"

"Please," Zuko continued, pulling his uncle to his feet and pushing the older man to where the girl lay. "She needs your help." He hoped his voice didn't sound as desperate as he thought it did. Everything was okay now. His uncle would take are of things if only for a little while. Zuko took deep breaths, trying to clam down.

Uncle stared down at the wounded girl and then shifted his gaze back to Zuko. He was wide awake now. "How long as she been like this?" His voice took on a tone that Zuko rarely heard: pure understanding. He knelled down next to the girl and began to look at her wounds closely.

"About an hour." Zuko answered and knelled down next to the bed roll beside his uncle. If he didn't sit, he'd pace, and it was awkward enough to show up with this wounded girl out of nowhere. "It took that long to out run the people chasing us." His voice was full of fury and Zuko didn't care where the rage had come from; it wasn't helping the girl.

"The way her wounds are bleeding, it means she's lost a lot of blood," his uncle said and grabbed a large pot from their supplies. "Find water and bring it here quickly." Zuko nodded and raced off to do as his uncle had said.

He tried not to think, guilt filling him: would he have been able to save her if he'd been paying more attention to their surrounding and not to her smile…? A fire burned deep inside as he realize she was dying because of his stupid mistake. If she died, he was sure nothing would stop her brother from trying to kill him. Not to mention the airbender brat and that blind girl. Together, they might be able to succeed.

Zuko filled the pot quickly, feeling as if he was slowly drowning under all the guilt that lay siege to his thoughts. He rushed back, no longer tired, and arrived back at camp to find his uncle peeling off the waterbender's blood soaked dress to reveal red stained underclothes. If they managed to kill him, he found himself thinking, he might deserve it.

"Nephew, the water!" his uncle's voice snapped him out of his trance. Zuko jumped and set the full pot at his uncle's side.

The older man said nothing, using his hand to heat the water to an almost boil in seconds. Zuko didn't have time to wonder at his uncle abilities at firebending because his mind was full of blood and regret.

His uncle worked on cleaning the blood from around the wounds with the heated water, each gentle stroke revealing bloody arrow shafts and damaged skin.

"Do you have a knife on you?" his uncle asked hurriedly and held out a hand for it. Zuko pulled out the knife he had hidden in his boot at all moments; the one Uncle had given to him as a present when he'd been ten. Zuko handed the dagger to that man now, and watched as his uncle heated the blade to searing temperature to clean it before sticking it in the water.

Zuko watched, awestruck, as his uncle used the dagger to cut deeper into the girls back before popping one of the arrows free. Taking a finger, Uncle burned the wound until it stopped bleeding, leaving behind a red scar that made Zuko reach for his face.

His uncle gave the arrow one last look before looking at Zuko, obviously wanting to ask the prince why the girl had a Fire Nation arrow in her back. But the retried general apparently thought better of it and got to work on the other arrows.

The waterbender had two more arrows in her; one in her shoulder and another that had sliced its way through her upper arm and out the other side. Zuko watched his uncle work in silence, but the older man still had a few things to say.

"There's a major artery in every limb," he explained slowly. "If she is lucky, it was missed by the arrow."

"What if it didn't miss?" Zuko asked, not sure he wanted to hear his uncle's answer.

"Then she will bleed out."

Zuko watched for what seemed like forever, waiting to see the girl's color drain and to watch her die. But he was spared the horror of such a sight: his uncle had done his job well.

"Uncle," Zuko asked when the old man leaded back, finally finished with his work. "Will she be alright?" he ended, not understanding why he couldn't relax,

"If she wakes up within the next few hours," his uncle said, plopping on the ground, "then yes, but she won't be able to move for a long time."

Zuko looked down at the injured girl, worry running through him over what happened if she didn't want up. Suddenly, another thought crossed his mind and it was a terrifying one. If he couldn't move her and bring her back to her friends, then he'd have to care for her himself. He could barely care for himself and his uncle out here, a weak female was all he needed now.

"She'll need to have a salve rubbed on the wounds every two hours," his uncle explained, and Zuko turned to see the old man rummaging around his one of their bags. "I'll make it right now: the burns will heal quickly that way." He paused for a second and gave the waterbender another look. "The damage inside them, however, will take much longer to heal. At least this way, she won't bleed out."

"How long is a long time?" Zuko asked after a few long minutes.

His uncle didn't look at him when he answered. "Two weeks at most; any sooner and she might lose the use of that shoulder."

Another word caught in his memory. "Define 'move'," Zuko demanded, panic running through him.

"No quick shifting," his uncle started, then turned to look Zuko in the eye, "and definitely no waterbending."

Zuko blinked in surprise: so, that's why the old man hadn't asked any questions; he'd known all along whom the girl was. And by her injuries, his uncle could most likely deduce how she'd gotten hurt.

Zuko waited until his uncle traded off into the forest to look for herbs before reaching over for his Blue Spirit mask. If the waterbender woke up and saw Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, she would most likely 'quickly shift'; quickly shift right out of bed and into being crippled forever.

He didn't know her thoughts on the subject, but Zuko knew he would rather die than lose his ability to bend.

He watched her closely; he counted every rise and fall of her scared back and hoped that she woke up. He told himself it was because her friends would try and avenge her. He told himself it was because he couldn't use a dead girl as bait.

Zuko told himself these things, but as he watched her for a long time, he was no longer sure he believed them to be true.

--------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------

**Katara awoke to** a searing pain along her left arm that seemed to increase with every second she was awake. Within moments of being awake she was already in tears. It hurt so much it felt like she was being burned from the inside out.

Katara panicked, trying to remember what had happened, but only remembered bowing to the Blue Spirit and then nothing but pain shooting through her back before everything went black.

She felt cool hands touch her back and looked up, expecting an enemy, but instead saw a familiar blue mask attached to set of crossed legs in front of her. Something very cold touched the burning spot on her arm and it immediately went numb for a few second before the burning sensation returned, only slightly weaker than before.

Through her tears Katara noticed that she wasn't on the ship anymore, unless the ship had a garden of pure green tall things. She took deep breaths as she tried to wait out the pain, but found that it didn't go away.

She moaned when a wave of pain rolled through her. This hurt was much worse than burns on her hands when Aang had accidentally burned her during training. Then the memory hit her: she'd all but forgotten she could heal. Her sprits rose when she remembered she could mend herself.

She tried to lift herself off the mat she was lying on but found an unmoving hand holding her down. She lifted her head around again and saw the masked man holding her down and shaking his head.

"You don't understand," Katara said with a pleading voice. "If I can just get in the water, I can heal myself with my waterbending"

Again the masked man shook his head and slowly rotated his shoulder.

The movement made her wonder, and she tried to move her own. Instantly pain laced through her and fought the need to through up. She understood what her masked friend was trying to tell her; her arm was useless for now, and without it she wouldn't be able to move, let alone waterbend.

"My arm…" Katara asked through painful gasps, "will it… be okay?" She was sure her heart would stop when he took a few seconds to make any movement. Then, he nodded and titled his head.

Worried, she tried to move to rest of her body and found that the main points of her pain were coming from her left arm, left shoulder and a spot directly in the middle of her back.

She looked up at the Blue Spirit again. "My friends, did they make it out okay?" she asked, and the masked man nodded slowly. She breathed a sigh of relief, and asked her next question. "Are they around?"

When he shook his head, she wasn't surprised. Why would her brother let this guy touch her so casually? Suddenly scared and lonely, she turned to lay her head back down on the ground. She felt like crying again.

A hesitant hand touched her back, and it rubbed something on her burns again. She hissed in pain, but it eventually got more and more tolerable. The Blue Spirit was gently massaging around the burning spots and eventually moved to other places on her back.

She didn't know how he knew where she was sore, but it didn't matter after a few minutes.

"Thank you," Katara whispered and it didn't take her long to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go...Enjoy.**

Have you ever hurt yourself or gotten sick at school and then the moment you got home and saw your mom, you started crying. You hadn't been crying at all during the time at school but as soon as mom was in sight you turned into a whimpering baby?

Didn't even have to be your mom. A best friend maybe?

Yeah, that's what I was trying to convey with Zuko. Did it work? I mean, he's all manly and stuff, but I still wanted him to silently be freaking out when Uncle took over, cause uncle is his rock and he didn't need to be as strong anymore. And it's a very human response.

Also, as I reread this, Zuko's giving Katara a massage was sounding really OOC, and then I was all: "Well, uncle most likely told him to make sure her muscles stayed relaxed so she wouldn't make things worse."

So there . -fangirlish giggle-


	8. Chapter 07: Adjustments

Okay so, I know you all usually just read and then view my comments at the bottom, but I wanted to warn you that this chapter might be a little random to some of you. I'm taking a poll. There are three choices to this question:

Q: Should I continue writing the story like this chapter?

See your choices at the end.

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 07: And Then Came Adjustments

Katara woke up some time later. Pain filled her senses almost immediately, and she futilely wished she'd stayed asleep.

Lying on her stomach and unable to move very well, she cursed the fact that she couldn't see anything but trees. She had no idea what time it was or even where she was.

Her heart beat in terror as her stomach did a flip in her abdomen. Only trees?

"Hello?' she called in a shaky voice. Her mind panicked its way through all sorts of ideas about being left behind. "Are you there?"

A gasp escaped her lips when the warm hand touched her back. She relaxed, and her breaths came out in short pants as she turned her head as far as she could to look at the Blue Spirit.

He was squatting down next to her, one hand on the ground and the other on her back. She gave him a small smile. "Hi."

The Blue Spirit nodded and stood up, walking away. She wondered why she hadn't heard him arrive when she could hear him leaving. Most likely because she'd been panicking.

Once he was out of her sight, however, a sense of uneasiness settled into her stomach. Where were her friends now? She wondered. Had they too been separated after the explosion? She hoped that they were all right.

But she began to think about her own situation. She wasn't in the best of shape and she knew that these wound weren't going to disappear over night. She was completely dependant on this Blue Spirit guy and she still didn't know if she could trust him.

At least she wasn't completely alone, though the masked man chose not to talk to her. She wanted to know why he wore a mask. Maybe he had a scar, like Zuko. Zuko's scar was frightening but the man beneath it was someone that she knew to be a man of his word.

The fire prince had left her small village alone when Aang exchanged himself for the favor, and he hadn't hurt her when he took her hostage. Their fight at the North Pole had left her angry and hurt, but he could have done much worse.

Angry that she was even giving the firebender a second thought, she huffed. Then, as if on que, her stomach rumbled and she froze. She was so hungry it felt like her stomach was eating its way through her belly. She wondered if there was anything to eat, knowing it was possible that the Blue Spirit didn't have any food.

"Uh," she mumbled, and realized she might not be loud enough. "Sorry, but is there any food?" she asked loudly, not even sure he was still around.

* * *

The amused look on his uncle's face was all the proof Zuko needed to know that he was acting like a complete idiot.

Katara had been sleeping for most of the day, and Zuko had stayed by her side until she woke up again. He hadn't realized she was awake until she called out, and her voice had startled him enough so that he'd waited a full ten seconds before touching her shoulder.

She relaxed when he did, and Zuko had felt relieved. But then she turned around to him and gave him a brilliant smile while saying hello, and his whole body had stiffened in response and he'd had to leave.

Now he was here with his uncle, who was sitting peacefully on the ground. They were far enough away so that they were out of ear shot, and Zuko was pacing back and forth with his uncle looking at him with that pleased look in his eyes.

"What?" Zuko growled.

Iroh just smiled brightly. "Why don't you sit down and have some-"

"I don't want any tea uncle!" Zuko yelled, and then flinched, realizing Katara may have heard him. He sighed. "No, thank you," he said again through clenched tenth and continued pacing.

"Is something wrong, Nephew?" Iroh asked with a knowing smile.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" the prince growled at a low pitch, and took a step toward his uncle. "How am I supposed to take care of her, Uncle? She's from a water tribe, not the Fire Nation. I don't know anything about her."

"Well, if you weren't so averse to taking off that mask…" his uncle trailed off and looked over at the other camp that held Katara.

"Uncle," Zuko said, and lowered himself to the ground near his uncle, "you know as well as I do she'd get all…" he searched for the right word.

"Flustered?" Iroh offered.

Zuko nodded, "Flustered if she found out who I really am. That's why I told you to stay away. If she sees you, she'll put two and two together, and then really freak out." He hated how he sounded so concerned and resigned.

"Zuko, you will not be able to hide the truth from her forever." His uncle took a sip from the small cup in his hands. "She will be here for a long time, and some things can not be said without words."

"I just…" Zuko sighed before continuing, "I don't want to hurt her any more."

His uncle gave him and big smile and patted his shoulder. "A noble thought, young prince." He rubbed his chin and gave Zuko a questioning look. "What if she discovers it on her own?"

Zuko stared at his uncle, not really understanding what he meant. He thought about it for a few second's and then came to his own conclusion.

If Zuko sprung it on her, she would most likely become angry and scared, trying to attack him and most likely end hurting them both. But if he gave her hints, to where she figured it out at her own, she wouldn't become too distressed. She'd just go back to giving him frowns instead of those smiles that made his stomach tighten.

"Zuko," his uncle said, and he turned toward his uncle. "She's calling you."

Zuko nodded, placing the mask back over his face and walking back toward the other camp.

* * *

She heard him walking up from behind her. He sat down right in front of her view, and titled his head at her. "Is there anything to eat?" she asked, and when he stared down at her coolly, she smiled. "I haven't eaten very much in the last couple of days, and I'm very hungry."

He nodded and stood up without using his hands. His footsteps got further a further away and she was left once again waiting for him to come back. This was getting old, but she didn't really have a choice.

* * *

Zuko stomped into camp and threw the mask at the nearby saddle.

"Is something the matter?" his uncle's voice was soothing and calm. Exactly what he didn't want right now.

"She's hungry! Hungry!" He yelled it, no longer caring if the waterbender girl could hear him. Yes, the waterbender girl: he was that mad. "She says she hasn't eaten in a while. What do I do?"

"Bring her food," Iroh stated calmly, and Zuko couldn't tell what his uncle was thinking.

"That's not what I meant. She can't move her arms," Zuko said, and his fell to his sides. "She'll hurt herself."

"Then spoon feed her."

Zuko felt the blood rush to his face. He sputtered, and cleared his throat. "What?"

"Feed her, Prince Zuko." His uncle took another sip of his tea and smiled brightly at his nephew. "You said yourself she can't do it. So do it for her."

"I'm not- I can't-" Zuko stopped talking suddenly. He was only making a fool of himself. He took a deep breath and set his shoulders. Walking over to their bags, he grabbed some left over finger-food from the last couple of days. He also grabbed the mask.

If he was going to do this, his face would be covered.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy.**

Okay, so now comes your choices!

A: keep it like this; funny and witty (I hope …)

B: It's funny but a little weird; maybe tone it down a bit.

C: Way too OCC. Keep it like an episode please.

Or you could just say what you want to say; you don't have to pick one.

Anyway. I laughed my way through this chapter, so I'm sorry if it is a little short. Next chapter will be much more interesting, promise. We might even check in with the Gaang.

And depending on your guy's answers, things will get better or worse for Zutara.


	9. Chapter 08: Marks

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the name or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter o8: Marks

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh called as the prince tied the mask around the back of his head.

"What?" He sounded irritated and he was. Zuko finished tying the mask on and turned to face his uncle.

Iroh smiled at him, something Zuko was quickly starting to get annoyed with, and motioned for Zuko to come closer. Iroh pointed to the handful of dried fruit that Zuko had in his hand and said, "She's a growing girl; she will need more than that."

Zuko sighed and shook his head. "We don't have anything else."

"Yes, we do," his uncle said and held up a stone bowl for Zuko to see.

"That's not tea is it?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"No, it's soup. Stew, to be more accurate. Have the young lady eat this. It's quite good."

Zuko was thankful for the mask when his jaw dropped. "Uncle, you need a spoon to eat that," he said pointedly, trying very hard to keep the panic out of his voice.

Iroh's smile didn't falter for a second. "Yes, I know."

"Katara can't move her arms, remember; you said so yourself."

"Oh, is that her name? How lovely. And, yes, I know she can't move. Here," he handed Zuko the bowl, and shooed his nephew toward the other camp. "She's not going to get any less hungry the longer you stand here. Go on, go." Iroh smiled and Zuko found that he had no choice.

Zuko picked up the dreaded spoon on his way towards the other camp. There had to be a way for her to feed herself. There _had_ to be. He also picked up the salve, knowing it was almost time for another application.

He marched toward Katara -- who was still lying on _his_ sleeping mat -- and wondered if her friends were anywhere near enough to come and take care of her themselves. He approached her and sat down in front of her, making sure not to growl in frustration. He set the bowl down at his side and finally looked at her.

Katara was still smiling that bright smile. Why was she so happy to see him anyway? It was most likely because he'd brought food.

He glared down at her, knowing she had no way to know how angry he was. He was _not_ going to spoon-feed her. Just thinking about it was humiliating.

"You brought food, thank you." She said, and he set the bowl down in front of her. Her smile wavered for a second. She looked back up at him, and he could almost see the gears clicking in her head.

Had she really not realized she wouldn't be able to eat on her own? It should have been more obvious to her than to him. Why did she falter like that?

Zuko started when she tried to move her arms. She was going to try it anyway? Was she _stupid_? If she were able to succeed, he wouldn't complain.

Despite his frustration with the girl, he found that he could only watch as she slowly shifted her arm from its position on her side. It inched forward toward the bowl. Her hand curled into a fist, and Zuko's eyes went to her face.

The look in her eyes screamed pain, and he was amazed when she didn't make a sound. But as her arm moved closer and closer to its goal, he could see tears form, and Katara closed her eyes tightly.

Without thinking, he took hold of her arm to keep her from moving it any more. Enemy or not, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He stood and moved over to her side, reaching down and putting his arms under her waist and shoulders, being careful not to touch anything… female.

"Wait! What--" She twisted her head to give him a confused look as he lifted her from the ground. She hissed in pain, and he slowed his movements to keep from agitating her wounds.

Gradually, Zuko managed to get her into a kneeling position, and she stopped tensing her body. Now that she wasn't resisting him, it became easier for him to move her around.

She stared at him with a slightly fearful expression as he grasped her left leg and then her right to settle her into a full sitting position, supporting her back with his other hand. Realizing she was still too weak to sit up on her own, Zuko had no choice but to sit down beside her and encircle her with his legs, leaning her against the inner side of one knee for balance.

With Katara flanked by both of his legs, he reached over for the soup and finally looked her in the eye. She was blushing slightly, and it wasn't helping him, but he had no choice.

A sense of purpose had replaced the embarrassment he'd felt walking over here. He grabbed the spoon in one gloved hand before looking down at her. When she didn't move to eat its contents, he set the spoon back in the bowl.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She shook her head gently, "You don't even know me." She raised her head to look at him, but lowered her eyes.

What was he supposed to do? Did she want him to say something? She was crying. For no reason. Why?

Panic once again pulled him in two directions: he wanted to stop her tears but he also wanted to run. She hadn't eaten anything yet, and he would just have come back if he left her there. He realized there was no escaping the fact that he had to take care of her, even if it meant sticking around when he didn't know how to handle a situation.

She opened her mouth to say something else, and he did the only thing he could think to do to stop her. Raising a hand to her mouth, he placed a finger gently to her lips.

Startled, she turned to stare at him. He shook his head and picked up the spoon once again, bringing it to her lips. He kept the spoon there until she took it into her mouth. He waited until she swallowed before getting another spoonful of the rather good smelling stew. Looking back at her face, Zuko realized she was still crying.

This had to be as hard on her as it was on him. He could complain about the situation all he wanted to, but at least he could move and take care of himself. This had to be humiliating for a girl as proud as Katara. She didn't even have the familiarity of friends to comfort her, only him. And he didn't seem to be doing a terribly good job.

He couldn't think of anything to do. But then, he remembered what had comforted him when he hurt, and he slowly pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms gently around her, like his mother had done in the past.

She stopped crying for only a moment before turning her face into his shoulder and starting to cry even harder. If not for the fact that this was exactly what he had done, he would've though it hadn't helped at all.

Later, when she had finished eating, he picked her up and laid her gently back down on her stomach. Peeling off her bandages, he reapplied the salve to her wounds and massaged it into her muscles as his uncle had instructed.

She didn't speak, but the tension in her back told him that she was probably quite embarrassed. He waited until her breath evened out before picking up the things he'd brought, and heading back toward his and his uncle's camp.

Iroh had already made another pot of tea by the time Zuko got back. The old man looked up with a kindly smile, but the kindness turn to mischief the moment he set eyes on Zuko and the prince immediately wondered why.

For some strange reason, without Katara around, his bad mood had snuck up on him again. "What?" he demanded.

"It looks as though she spilled a bit on your shoulder there, Prince Zuko," his uncle said, taking a sip of his tea.

Zuko looked sideways and discovered that his uncle was right. For some reason, his temper subsided when he spotted the stain her tears had left there.

"Yeah," he said gently, "you could say that."

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy.**

So… how's everyone's nose doing? Any bleeding?

'Cause if there is…..

You're welcome.

If you want more, there's a video I spent three days on, and is the reason for the delay in update-ness. WATCH IT PLEASE! It can be found on my youtube account AkimaHasku. The link to it is on my profile here on fanfiction.

Oh, and review!


	10. Chapter 09: Fire Poison

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 09 :Fire Poison

Zuko spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up around camp. Night soon fell, and he felt uneasy like he usually did when the sun went down. His uncle had gone off earlier in the day. He'd told Zuko he was going to buy supplies with the money he'd managed to gather from the village the day before.

The sun had just left the horizon when his uncle made it back. The old man was carrying a large basket and set it near the ostrich-horse. The animal bent down and began eating vigorously while Iroh made his way back to the campfire.

Zuko nodded in greeting and Iroh smiled back. He was carrying a large bagful of fresh fruit and other assorted food items.

"What did you get?" Zuko asked curious.

"This and that," his uncle said evasively and sat down next to the prince. He then began to heat up the stew he'd given Zuko to feed Katara. Zuko remembered that he hadn't had anything to eat yet and his stomach growled. Iroh gave him a knowing smile.

"Here, you go." His uncle said after a few minutes, "You're a gowning young person too."

Zuko took the bowl, but instead of eating it, he stared down at the food and lost himself in thought.

It'd been little more than a day since he'd freed the Avatar and his group from the Fire Nation ship. It seemed so much longer than that. He'd been vigorously taking care of Katara all day. Maybe if he had let his uncle do some of the work, things might be better, but he couldn't allow Katara to know who he was, and his uncle was a dead give-away.

He looked sideways at the old general and found the man handling something blue and white. He suddenly realized it was Katara's ruined dress. Uncle had taken it off while she slept that morning, and Zuko had assumed he'd thrown the blood-stained, arrow hole-ridden thing out.

"Uncle, is that what I think it is?" Zuko asked, setting his bowl to the ground and leaning closer.

"Yes it is." His uncle gave him a bright smile and held up the dress up in his lap. It wasn't blood stained anymore and Zuko wondered if it was the same dress. "I washed it in the river. Blood is easy to get out as long as it doesn't completely dry first." his smile faded and he set it back in his lap. "There was so much, it didn't have time to dry."

Zuko watched as his uncle took something from inside of his robes and laid it out over the dressed. "I thought that she might want it back," his uncle said sadly, "when she leaves. I began fixing the holes in the back."

Zuko saw then that his uncle had taken out a needle and thread from inside his robe, something Zuko wasn't aware his uncle would carry around with him. Zuko would have thrown the outfit away, but as a boy, he wouldn't need a shirt. Katara on the other hand, she needed something to cover up with, and now that her back was completely bare of the undergarments she'd been wearing, that dress was all she had left.

As he uncle began to sew the arrow holes shut, Zuko sighed and started to eat his food.

* * *

Katara felt as though her whole head was pounding. Her headache has slowly gotten worse as the sun sent down. She wouldn't mind the headache if she could figure out what was causing it in the first place.

She could think of two reasons. One: Pain. The wound on her back was slowly getting more and more painful, and it had come to the point where she couldn't feel her arms anymore.

Or two: she was slowly -but surely- falling head over heels in like with the Blue Spirit. And her crushes had caused her plenty of headaches in the past.

She knew it was stupid. She didn't even know what he sounded like, what he looked like, or what his name was or what he was thinking. About the only thing's she knew of him was his smell and his touch.

His scent was warm like a candle, and reminded her of tress. It would have made sense if he smelled like the forest around them, especially because he must have been out here for a long time. But he didn't. There was a different quality to his smell, something more solid. More present. More there.

His touch had made her stomach flip in a unusual way. His finger to her lips and his hand on her back made her know she was his center of attention even thought she couldn't tell if he was even looking at her.

And when he'd held her close, she knew her heart had taken that first uneasy step towards like. And maybe even something more than like. And as she sat here, thinking it over even more, she felt the blood rise to her cheeks at the very thought of him.

It was so stupid for her to even consider liking him. Stupid stupid stupid! She could name plenty of reasons why. But none of those reasons were solid enough when put against what she already knew of him.

He was gentle. Most of the other males in her life were gentle too; Aang was innocent and never wanted anyone or anything to be hurt, and her brother was always taking care of her when she needed him most. But the man behind that blue mask was a different kind of gentle; the kind that Haru had been.

But he also felt different that Haru, and he was definitely more sure of himself. Maybe gentle wasn't the right word.

Caring? No, she couldn't say that was the reason because she had no way to know. The Blue Spirit always seemed to make her feel uncomfortable around him, so she couldn't say she liked his company.

Safe.

That was it. She felt safe around him. He made her feel protected, took care of her in this very strange situation. He was feeding her because she couldn't take care of herself, and cleaning her wounds. He was putting medicine on them when she needed it. She knew that not everyone would be doing that.

Her pain redoubled and she felt her headache get worse. It was most likely the pain, she thought after a few more seconds. Should she cry out for him again? He would come. He would put more of that stuff on her back. Maybe that would help.

But she didn't want to seem like a crybaby, and she didn't want to burden him more than she needed too, and in her condition, there wasn't much of a choice. She was starting to get a little drowsy, but she knew that the pain wouldn't let her sleep.

She'd wait it out. It had to go away eventually. Closing her eyes, Katara lay here breathing in and out as the pain clawed its way up her back and into her head like fire.

It would go away. It would go away. It would go aw-

* * *

Zuko finished his food and reached over for his water flask. As he picked it up, a thought crossed his head in a flash. Katara was probably really thirsty. He'd been ignoring her all day after the spoon-feeding thing, and she hadn't called out to him yet, but he had to be thirsty. He stood and walked over to pick up his mask.

"Going back so soon?" Iroh was grinning like an idiot and Zuko immediately felt the embarrassment seeped into his cheeks. He clutched the mask in his hands tightly.

Zuko tried to sound annoyed. "She'll most likely complain about being thirsty next." He held up the water flask and his uncle nodded, the grin not leaving his whiskered face.

"I hate it when she complains." Zuko said, still trying to sound annoyed, "I'm surprised she hasn't asked me to go to the bathroom yet." He sounded irritated, and his uncle stood up so quickly that Zuko took a step back.

His uncle stopped grinning and a looked of panic passed over his eyes. "She hasn't?"

Zuko watched as his uncle started walking toward Katara's camp. "No. Uncle, why do you looked so worried?" when his uncle didn't answer him and continued walking, Zuko grabbed him by the arm.

"I have to go check on her," his uncle was saying as he pulled away.

"I told you," Zuko said, in a slight panic, "you can't go there or she'll know who I am. You said she'd hurt herself-"

"It won't matter if she's dead."

His uncle's voice had been so severe that Zuko's grip on his arm slipped and he hurried after the older man. "What?"

"If she's not going to the bathroom, and it's not just her being stubborn, than something is really wrong. Dehydration can kill slowly and painfully. You don't know what it looks like and I'd rather have her crippled than dead."

"But uncle there has to be some way for me to-"

"No," his uncle said in a stern voice that Zuko recognized as the older man having made up his mind.

Zuko followed closely behind as they made their way along the short route to Katara's camp. Zuko told himself that it was better than having to hide his face all the time. But a small part of him mourned the lost of the trust she'd given him in the short time she'd been here. To be needed like she needed him, it gave him a sense of pride.

Uncle come through the trees near Katara, but made sure to stay behind the girl at all times. Zuko knew that he had taken in to account she wouldn't know who he was until she saw him. He motion for Zuko to go over to her, and Zuko quickly tied his mask on again.

He walked up to her, fully expecting her to be grinning up at him like she always did. Her eyes, however, were closed and he bent down and put a hand on her back.

And pulled it away, stunned, when her skin felt hot even through his glove. Taking the glove off, he leaned over closer and put his hand against her forehead. She was burning up.

Alarmed, Zuko shook her to wake her. She didn't open her eyes or move. He shook her again before turning and looking up at his uncle for help. Iroh took a couple of steps forward and kneeled down next to the sick girl.

"Katara?" His uncle's voice was soft and Zuko looked down at the injured girl. Again no movement and his uncle reached out and put a hand near her exposed back. He tore off the bandage that was in the middle of her back. A small ball of fire appear in his hand and Zuko gasped when he saw with the light that where small burn marks had been before, yellow and green sores that had spread out from under the bandages.

"Oh no," his uncle said and Zuko glared at him in irritation and confusion.

"Uncle what it is? Is that why she's not waking up?"

"I'd say so." His uncle started taking off the other bandages quickly and looking down at the wounds. "It never occurred to me that they would poison the arrows." he said angrily, "but I should have checked anyway!"

At the word "poison" Zuko felt a kind of frozen chill run down his spin. "Poison? Uncle, what poison?"

His uncle had already stood up and was taking something out of his belt. "It looks like the arrows may have been covered in hidoku." Zuko stood beside him, and gave Katara a startled look.

"The stuff the fireant-toad spurts at people? Why would they-"

"It doesn't matter!" he uncle said heatedly, handing Zuko his chance purse. "Run back to the city and ask the nearest healer for Honou. If we don't the antidote in her withen the next couple of hours, she won't survive the night."

Zuko tried very hard to handle all the information that was rushing through his head. 'Hidoku'? 'Won't survive the night?'

"What?" He asked again, and looked down at Katara. Had she been that sick all day while he was wasting time cleaning up camp? Had she been getting worse and worse while he'd avoided her? Had he almost gotten her killed again?

"Go!" his uncle's voice snapped him into rushing toward the city.

It would take him almost an half an hour to make it back at a run. But he hadn't gotten a hundred yards before he saw a blast of fire rise up into the night followed by a familiar yell.

Zuko slowed to a stopped, wondering why his uncle would do something like that, before something came at him from the side. He quickly dodged the spear that would have cut him open.

Spinning around, he found himself surrounded by eight Fire Nation solders within seconds. Weaponless, he thought about firebending his daggers, but soon realized that if he fought all of them, he'd never make it back in time.

Very calmly, he knew that no matter what he did he'd never be able to get Katara the antidote before it was too late. But he might just be able to get her to the river.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

Yay! Long chapter!! Thank you guys for all your reviews!!

I hope it wasn't too boring. And I cannot apologize enough for taking sooooo long. It seems that weekends sneak up on me and throw off all my routines. I'm sorry!

–bows deeply-

On another note: even though All About Us, by T.A.T.U is the theme song for this fic, I was being a dork and listening to Nightwish's version of the song The Phantom of the Opera, and went, "Hey, this has a lot in common with my fic." I wanted to say that- even though you guys don't know what is gonna happen and you won't understand- I got it and it was funny.

Anyway…

The SCENT… Zuko's SCENT is sandalwood incenses. I like when people describe his smell, but the whole charcoal thing was getting a little overdone... pardon the pun. Besides, he's been in the forest for how long now? He's not burning anymore.

And speaking of fire, hidoku literally mean "fire poison" in Japanese. So…yeah.

Next chapter should be very interesting. -evil giggle-


	11. Chapter 10: Blood Red Water

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 10: Blood Red Water

Between the eight of them, the soldiers had five swords and three spears. Half of them were firebenders. Zuko counted again just to make sure and noticed that the soldiers with spears also had swords at their belt.

He was running out of time, and he felt the adrenaline rushing through him. His fingers itched with his want to firebend, even when he knew it would do him little, if any, good at all.

He could fight them hand to hand, but that would be foolish. Worse, he might end up killing one of them if he got too careless in his rush. He'd gone this far without killing anyone, and he wasn't about to start now.

The first soldier took a step in his direction and the others attacked him all at once. Zuko dived underneath them, using the fact that there were so many of them and the darkness of night to hide the fact he that he was escaping under them.

He managed to get a few yards before they realized he was gone. Zuko knew he was a lot faster then them -he'd worn that heavy armor before- and he used it to his greatest advantaged by losing the group of them in the closely packed trees.

Climbing the nearest tree, he got his bearings and found that he wasn't far from the campground. He could see the light from the fire where his uncle was no doubt fighting off another group of firebenders. He knew his uncle could take care of himself, but worry flooded Zuko's throat anyway.

If he could get to his Dao's, he'd be in much better shape to help. He dropped to the ground and in a flat-out run made his way quickly through the tress and into camp. He came just in time to see his weakened uncle surrounded.

Zuko spotted his broadswords and grabbed them on his way to help the older man. Zuko felt the rage build when he realized his uncle was supporting one arm with the other. He didn't hesitate to buckle the ring the firebenders had formed around Iroh.

He lunged at the closest firebender, knocking the man to the ground with such force he was able to use the backlash to lunge at another. Two down. He took out one more while the others were busy trying to figure out where the attack was coming from.

Using the confusion against them, Zuko managed to knock out two more before drawing his swords to fight the rest. His insides were calm as he fought against the less experienced troops. They tried firebending, but up close Zuko had the advantage. It was something he'd learn from that airbender brat, and he used it well.

After the last one went down, Zuko stood above him, his sword at the man's throat before a kick to the chin sent the man into unconsciousness. When he was done, Zuko slowly turned to his uncle.

The old general was looking at him with a new light in his eyes. "Thank you."

Zuko nodded, not sure what to say anymore. He was breathing very heavily, and his arms felt like mush, but at least his uncle was okay. Nothing else mattered.

Except…

"Katara," he said and rushed over to her, making sure she hadn't been hurt by the soldiers.

"Do not worry." His uncle said, and placed a hand on Zuko shoulder, "They weren't able to touch her."

Zuko felt a huge weight come off his shoulders, and he turned back to his uncle. He reached slowly for the older man's hurt arm, but stopped just short of actually touching it. "They hurt you," he growled, and turned to glare at the men he'd fought.

"Not much. It is only a small wound." Iroh held up his arm for Zuko to inspect, "Look for your self." He didn't wait for Zuko to look, however, before moving his arm up and down. "I'm fine."

Zuko nodded, needing to believe him. He reached down for Katara and picked her up gently. "Let's go," he said with a nod and took three steps before the same soldiers that had attacked him before burst forth from the trees.

"There he is," one called as they ran towards him and Zuko took step forward.

He was fully intending to fight them when he was stopped by his uncle's arm. "Go." The old man said.

"But uncl-"

"Go." His uncle whispered firmly, and pushed Zuko behind him. "I'm a firebending master; I can take care of myself. She, however strong while awake, is helpless."

Zuko looked down at the unconscious Katara and knew his uncle was right. He had to help her, if only to be able to come back and aid his uncle. He ran off toward the river and didn't look back; if he did, it would turn him around and the girl in his arms would die.

It took less than five minutes to reach the river, and Zuko waded into the water without hesitation, taking a painful gasp of air when the ice cold water rose to meet him. He held Katara there in the water, and smiled when the girl's eyelids fluttered open.

"Where…" she said groggily, and her eyes searched him out.

"Come on Katara," he said forcefully and her eyes widened before glazing over again. He shook her, "You have to heal yourself. Please. You're dying."

She shook her head and mumbled something. He didn't have time for this! She wasn't fully awake, and he couldn't wait for her to be. He had to go back to help his uncle, and he had to make sure she didn't die while he was away.

He held her up in the water with one hand, turning her so that she was on her stomach in the water. He used the other hand to draw one Dao from its sheath.

She obviously couldn't do it on her own, and so he didn't have a choice but to make her. Taking the sword's blade in his hand, he hoped her bending worked like his did, on impulse and instinct when he was hurt. He dug the point of his sword into her back where the arrows had been before, and gritted his teeth when she cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, her pain filling him with his own; pain of remorse and fear. "I'm so sorry."

One cut, then another, and another. Her blood filled the water around them as she weakly fought against him. Holding up her chin, he pushed the rest of her body down so that the water came up over her back. All he could think about was that the poison was in the blood, and the more she bled the more of the poison she could heal.

For countless terrible seconds nothing happened, and he knew that he'd been wrong. But then her wounds began to close; he could see them through the water. The signs of infection disappeared. He watched in amazement as the blood around them began to turn to water. It turned pink as her bending took control.

Katara was no longer struggling and no longer crying out in pain when her wounds closed completely. He put away his sword and pulled her to him closely, not willing to let go just yet. He left the bloody water behind, making his way back to the side of the river. Her loose wet hair hit the ground first as he gently lay her on her back on the rivers edge.

Her fever was gone, and her breathing was even, but she still wasn't awake. Maybe her bending took a lot of out her. Or maybe she wasn't healed at all.

Zuko didn't know which was true but he knew he'd done all he could. He bent over and pulled stray hair out of her face, not knowing were the gesture had come from. Not caring why he'd wanted to do it. He knew he couldn't take her with him to fight, for she was helpless right now.

"But I'll be back," he whispered to her, and reached out to put a hand on her check. But he stopped himself, and shook his head before standing and running off as fast as his frozen legs would carry him back to camp.

Zuko arrived in time to see his uncle matched up with the three remaining firebenders. His uncle was tired; Zuko could see it in his face. His drew his Dao and joined the battle. He intercepted a fire blast aimed at his uncle, and didn't wait to see the reaction of either party.

Using all the skill he had, he fought them all quickly in hopes to get back to Katara before she woke. His wet clothes saved him more than once, and his uncle backed him up from behind.

But he was getting tired as the battle went on, and his clothes were heavy. Soon there was only one firebender left. Zuko didn't wait for the man to attack him first. The prince drew up his swords and attack the man head on, knowing he would be able to cut the firebender off at the knees. But he'd made a mistake. He realized it a second too late.

The firebender wasn't weak, and Zuko had been getting slower and slower as the fight went on. The man slipped under the prince's defenses and Zuko felt a sudden pain blossom in the back of his head before everything went black.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

Aww!! I love it when you guys threaten me with pointy object and soul eating… thingies…. It's an age old sign of love! -huggles everyone-

I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer, but it takes me a day to figure out what I'm going to write next. But let's take another poll; would you rather have longer chapters, or updates every day? It's not a threat, just reality.

On another note; one of the things I love the most about Zuko is that, if you watch really closely, he hasn't killed anyone in the show, or even tried to. I wanted to get this fact across because a lot of people don't realize it.

PLEASE review. Now it makes me sure you guys are paying attention. And you guys do know you can make requests right? I don't mind. –smile-


	12. Chapter 11: To Fend for Herself

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the name or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 11: To Fend For Herself  


Katara's mind plunged back to reality when her body hit the ice cold water. Through the haze surrounding her head she couldn't think anything, only feel. Two types of pain filled her when she tried to breathe. Her body's response to the awakening was slow, and she could feel hands on her. Were they hands?

She tried to open her eyes, but nothing happened. She heard a voice, but she couldn't make it out. She hurt like before, and her body longed to go back to sleep, to the darkness that took all pain away.

But darkness was bad. A small whisper in her head. Darkness is bad.

She opened her eyes and didn't recognize anything. The blue was all around her and she felt her mind going at a mile a minute. Nothing made sense anymore and she was full of confusion. She looked around but saw nothing but blue.

"Where…" am I?

"…Katara…." A voice? In her head? "…heal…dying…"

Dying? "Am…" not, she mumbled to herself. How could she be dying? She was master  
waterbender and best friends with the Avatar. She couldn't possible be drowning.

Her body moved in the blue and she began to spin in a circle, making her dizzy. She could almost feel the darkness covering her again. She wasn't dying, she was just sleepy.

"I'm sorry," the voice said once, then again. Why was it apologizing?

And when a horrible pain ripped through her back, she knew. More pain came then. More coldness filled her up where hot liquid had been before.

Water surrounded her body like the fear surrounded her brain. Was she screaming? Pain filled her. She was struggling against the pain. Then she felt it; the pull of the water and the lull of the powers within her. Slowly the pain got less and less. It seemed like forever before she felt the ache leave her body and mind behind. She was cold and wet and tried.

She felt heavy for the first time since she woke. There was solid against her back instead of liquid. Her confusion melted when warmth touched her. Warmth accompanied by the smell of trees. A scent she recognized through the smell of water.

And then she was no longer afraid because if he was here, she didn't need to be.

Katara awoke to the smell of water and the lingering smell of the Blue Spirit. She was on her back and she was uncomfortable. She was also soaking wet. She breathed deeply and waited for a long time before opening her eyes.

She saw the sky and trees. She heard water and felt it pull at her mind.

There was a rock in her back and without thinking she moved to sit up. Halfway through the gesture, she remembered she wasn't supposed to budge. But she was already most of the way up and there was no pain. Using her arms -another big surprise- she sat all the way up and looked out over the water before her.

The river? Vaguely, she remembered being submersed in water. And pain. She reached to her back where the arrow wounds had been before and felt a small scar on her shoulder. Katara looked over at her arm and saw another small scar. But they weren't the scars she had expected. They were burns.

The back of the bandaged that tied around her upper body was missing, and she'd known that before. But now that she wasn't stuck lying on her stomach all the time, it bothered her a lot. She swore to find her dress first thing.

She filed it in the back of her mind before getting back to the problem at hand; trying to stand. Her legs seized but she managed a crouch. She looked around for her masked friend and didn't find him anywhere. Had he brought her here and just left her? That didn't make any sense.

She staggered to her feet and quickly figured out that she didn't know where she was, or where the camp would be. It had to be on this side of the river, she assumed, and so she made her way through the trees. She opened her mouth to call out for the masked man before  
the sound of metal striking metal caught her ears and she stopped to listen.

A battle? Had the Fire Nation found them? That would explain why she was in the water. He'd  
put her there to heal herself before running off to fight.

Katara ran toward the sounds, all the while cursing him for being the same as Sokka; always looking for a fight. The trees were thick and it took a few minutes before she appeared beside the camp. She looked in on the battle, ready to jump in and fight, but what she saw there confused her.

There were Fire Nation soldiers, but most were unconscious. The one still standing was fighting with an old man she couldn't see very well. She watched for a split seconds before she spotted The Blue Spirit on the ground. Not being able to tell if he was unconscious or dead, she rushed out of the trees and to his side. She laid her head on his chest and relief rushed through her when she heard a steady heart beat.

Turning her attention to the battle on the other side of the clearing, Katara got up to help. Any enemy of the Fire Nation was a friend of hers. She rushed to the older man's side and bended the water soaking her clothes into a whip to knock the solider in the side of the head.

Distracted, he fell to the ground and she stood ready to fight beside the older man. He didn't give her a choice to fight, however, when he pushed her back towards The Blue Spirit before she could even see his face.

"Take care of the boy," he pleaded in a tired voice she thought she recognized. She didn't give it a second thought. She lowered her arms before turning to look at her masked friend. Katara nodded even though the older man couldn't see her and she rushed back to the Blue Spirits side. By the time she got there, the old man had beaten back the firebender to the trees and was soon out of her view.

Alone with the hurt Blue Spirit, she went to her knees beside his still form. He was soaking wet, like she had been, and his breathing was steady. Just knocked out.

She looked down at the mask and wondered if she moved to take it off, if he would wake up and stop her. She took a deep breath and reached down. Maybe he was hurt on his face; she could say she did it to see if there were any wounds. She lifted his head to untie the back bands and laid it back down on the ground when that was accomplished. She grabbed the corners of the mask and started to rise it up away from his face.

She sighed and put the mask back down on his face. She couldn't do that. He wore a mask for a reason, and she would respect that reason. Maybe he'd tell her why one day.

"One day," she said with a sad laugh. Like she'd be with him long enough for him to open up. She knew that wouldn't happen, but she wished for it anyway.

She tied his mask back on and started dragging him out of the clearing and back towards the river. She got him halfway there before the firebender came rushing back into the camp.  
Katara stood and bended the water from his clothes this time to use as a weapon. "What happened to the old man?" she growled and the firebender lighted.

"I knocked him out and tied him up." He took out his sword and pointed the end at her. At least he was smart enough to know she had the advantage with her waterbending. "Don't worry though," he said and took a few steps toward her, "you and your blue friend will be joining him soon enough. To think we've been tracking the Avatar this whole time and we had bait right here in the woods."

Katara knew she was a master, but she had to be sure he didn't evaporate all her water with his firebending. Better to stay far away from him than try and attack. But she had to keep him away from the Blue Spirit, or he might use the unconscious man against her.

She waited for him to make the first move before knocking him back with a wall of water, smacking him into tree like she had Jet once before. She then bended the water into ice, but the man was a firebender and it didn't work because he quickly melted it.

Stupid, she thought as he came at her again, didn't she just say she wasn't gonna do that? She made the water blade-sharp and dodged most of his attacks by paring his blade with her own. But he was gaining ground, and she couldn't keep him from reaching The Blue Spirit if she didn't do something quick.

An idea popped into her head, and she went to execute it. But when she least expected it a blast of fire blinded her momentarily and the firebender's blade entered her arm above the shoulder. She cried out in pain. At the same time, she managed to send the man flying back into the same tree as before with a blast of water so hard it left a dent in his armor.

She grabbed her bleeding arm and waited for him to stand. She was helpless now, because there was no water. The ground had socked up everything she'd throw at him, and with one arm useless, it wouldn't help to try and bend it out. When the man didn't move or stand up she sagged to the ground in relief.

Crying softly in pain, she staggered over to the Blue Spirit and placed her head on his chest, just to be near him.

So many things went through her head. Her friends had escaped unharmed or they wouldn't be running. They hadn't come back for her because they were being followed. They most likely didn't know she was hurt.

She turned her head to look at the masked man who had saved her twice. She'd saved him once. Even if the life debt had been paid, she wouldn't leave now. She had no idea were her friends and brother were, and she wasn't going to wonder around alone.

She stood up and suddenly felt very dizzy. She was bleeding a lot, and she was sick of being hurt all the time. She grabbed him with one hand and dragged him through the trees until she couldn't drag him anymore.

She sat were she fell and looked down at him one last time. She'd leave him here until she healed herself. She couldn't wake him up with her waterbending even if she'd had water to bend. She stood up and walked slowly over towards the river.

"I'll be back," Katara said as she got further and further away.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

Okay so this is going to be completely random but, oh well… There's been two things I've been trying to say for like three days and keep on forgetting to say in my another notes so here we go.

I have a favor to ask of you all. I'm trying to write a better summery of this story, -the thing that appears under the title when you go looking through the fanfic lists- yeah, that thing. It has to be fewer than 210 words long and I suck at writing them. Can someone help?

And two. You know how the whole Zuko-kidnaps-Katara thing is sooo overdone? Well, I bought the video game and that's the _first thing he DOES_!! I was laughing my butt off!!

After this things will start getting more fluffy between the two main chars. Mostly because I finally got rid of Iroh –evil giggle-

Reviews? I'm up to almost 100 now! –is elated- and over 6000 hits! -falls over in shock-


	13. Chapter 12: Not So Alone

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 12: Not So Alone

When Zuko drifted into consciousness and didn't hear the sound of fighting, he wondered if he'd been captured. But when he opened his eyes and saw sunlight barely over the tips of the tress, and knew he hadn't.

He coughed and felt a dull ache in his throat. Reaching up to rub it, he realized his mask was still on. He sat up and felt sore all over from his battle the previous day. But if he was still here, and his mask wasn't off, it had to mean that they solider had lost. Turning to see if his uncle was okay, Zuko found a sleeping Katara instead.

She was propped up against a tree, with a bag under her arm. She was breathing nicely and she didn't look to be in any pain, and she was using her back as a brace against the tree, so her wounds had to be healed.

Zuko registered that she was wearing her blue dress and it prompted him to look around. If she had her dress, she had to have talked to uncle. He looked every direction and didn't see anything he recognized.

No uncle. No ostrich-horse. No camp. Just a healed Katara.

And then, when he tuned back to her, an awake Katara.

She smiled at him groggily, something that made him feel infinitely better; if she was smiling then she was really okay. Zuko watched in wonder when she stretched her arms, both of them, over her head with a yawn.

She crawled over to him and sat very close. "Morning," she said brightly.

Zuko leaned back unconsciously. Great, she was a _morning_ person. He stuttered: that meant he would have to deal with two of them, as soon as he figured out where his uncle was. He was still wary of her.

If she had seen Uncle she most likely already knew who he was. But she wasn't acting like someone who had just found out the person who'd been around you for two days was your enemy. Zuko nodded to her and opened his mouth to say good morning back, but nothing came out.

He tried again, and still nothing. Reaching up for his throat, he rubbed at it. What was going on? Frustrated, he stood very quickly.

"You want me to look at it?" Katara offered. He stared down at her and shook his head. She wasn't getting anywhere near him with her waterbending; he remembered their fight at the North Pole.

His neck felt painful to the touch; He most likely had a bruise around his neck. But where had it come from? It might have happened after the solider knocked him out, so he'd have to ask uncle. He'd rather not be able to talk than have her heal him. Chances were his uncle knew what could help anyway.

He again looked around for the older man, and Katara stood beside him, swiping at her clothes to get rid of the needle like leaves she picked up from sleeping on the ground.

"Are you looking for our camp? I dragged you out here a couple of hours ago. The fire nation soldiers were gone when I made it back." She paused when he turned to look at her. "There was another guy, an old man, who was fighting them off when I first got there."

Why was she speaking in the past tense? Zuko walked up to her, and she looked away. "When I came back from getting you out, they were gone, and he was too. I think they took him with-"

Zuko didn't give her chance to finish her sentence. He'd picked her up and held her against the tree- hard. She gasped and he let her go slightly.

You mean uncle wasn't with us? He wanted to yell at her but this throat rebelled. He shook her roughly, not trying to scare her, just to get her to talk. But she was scared, of him, he realized when she bended water from her waist to throw him off.

"What was that for?" she yelled angrily, and Zuko picked himself off the ground and into a fighting stance quickly.

She was a master waterbender and she had a temper, but he had a temper too, and his didn't allow him to back down from a fight. She threw another blast at him in pure righteous anger, and he not-so-gracefully dodged it.

Suddenly, she stopped fighting him. But he wasn't ready to stop. He was mad at her for leaving his uncle behind. He was mad at himself for allowing the most important man in his life to go with protection when he was injured.

And it was all her fault, if she hadn't gotten hurt in the first place, he and his uncle would still be moving along, going from town to town without the intruder. So he attacked her again, and realized too late she wasn't going to block.

* * *

Katara watched calmly as he rushed her, knowing it was going to hurt when they collided, but she let him anyway. He was probably scared, and hurt. She hadn't realized it before he grabbed her, but the old man might have been more than just a friend.

It could have been his father.

When he slammed into her, her back hit the tree hard, and she hissed in pain. She closed her eyes, waiting to be punched but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to look at him. Her gaze instead found his arm, and followed it to his fist, which was embedded into the tree next to her head.

She stared at it in shook for a full second before she released the breath she'd been holding. And when she looked back up at him her eyes were full of sorrow. She could almost feel the hard stare he was giving her. But despite being clam, she was scared.

She reached up and placed a hand around his wrist in comfort, and was suddenly aware of how much bigger than her he was. She tried to speak, but he pulled away quickly and disappeared into the forest. She watched him go and sank to her knees, trying hard not to feel as though her whole world had suddenly darkened.

* * *

Zuko started to run as soon as he was in the trees. Had he really hurt her again? He could feel guilt rise up in his head like poison. What was wrong with him?

She was getting too close. He knew that she already knew him too well. Despite only being with him for a couple of days, she unconsciously understood how to handle him. She had stopped fighting back. Why had she stopped fight back?

And his uncle; what were they doing to his uncle? He could think of so any things that could go wrong with General Sho. Zuko had never even heard of him.

Did they know his uncle was General Iroh? Did they treat him well or did they put him in some dank cell to rot away? Or did they think he was friends with the Avatar, and were torturing him for information?

Suddenly it become too much and he stopped running to fall to him knees on the ground. He had to find them; he had to get him back. His uncle was everything. He was more important than the Avatar. He was more important than Zuko's lost honor.

He had to think of something, had to think of a plan. They'd take him to the ship most likely, but it had been hours since they left; a ship that size, on a good current, could be miles away by now.

He couldn't think. His mind was too rushed; it felt like he was slowly loosing his mind. Without uncle, nothing mattered anymore. He was alone again, completely alone. No crew to go back to and no ship. Nothing.

He heard a sound behind him and spun around, one hand unconsciously going to his back, but finding no swords. Katara stood a few feet behind him, her bag in one arm and his sheath and swords in the other.

"I'm sorry," she said, and he lowered his arm to his side. "I didn't know he was that important or I would have gone back for him sooner." She looked down at the ground and took a step in his direction.

She placed the bag and the swords on the ground in front of her and took a step back. "I can find Aang and the others on my own."

Zuko didn't move. She was going to wonder off by herself. Did she even know where she was? She could get lost.

Why did he care?

He turned away from her, not willing to watch her leave, and felt more alone then ever. But when her foot step got closer instead of further away, he froze. And when her arms came around from behind him in a hesitant hug, confusion rushed through him like a chill.

She would give him comfort, after everything he'd done? He was sure by now she didn't know who he was, but to do this after he attacked her? And when she pulled away to leave, he grabbed her arms with him own, and pulled her closer. He wouldn't cry like he'd done so long ago in his mother's arms, but he needed to be held.

His mask hid his face so he could be different around Katara than he'd been around anyone else. And to feel her warmth cover his back as she knelt behind him, he suddenly knew he wasn't as alone as he thought.

* * *

**This is where my author's notes go. Enjoy!**

You guys have to look at my profile. I just put up a bunch of links to pictures of me and other stuff. Take a look… please?

And just to make it clear to those who are new to this game: I DO update almost everyday. So don't miss out by thinking it'll be a week until I update. NOPE! Everyday people!!

And you guys are CRAZY!!! I love reading your reviews; it's like having ten other people in my head sometimes. –giggle-. But this time, it was too great so here I go again:

Silver Shadow75: Okay I guess I was asking for that one. –sighs then giggles- Yes, Katara was covered "up above". This is rated 'k' you know, lol. Iroh cut out big pieces in the back. So, like in her dress, she has holes in the bandage-looking things she wears to swim in the show, but it's still mostly there (mostly being enough to hold up the front). And I'm glad you liked my summery, I was worried it wouldn't be good enough.

Inifini and Vanilla.Swirls.Of.Doom: the video game rocks!! But I'm easily amused, so rent it first. It's very confusing at first and not everything is cut and dry. The animation is strange, but everyone has their original voices (even Zuko). And like I said, I'm easily amused, but I don't think it's worth the 40 bucks their asking for. Wait a month or so for the price to go down.

amaurea3000: I completely agree, but Zuko was kind of freaking out at the moment, and had to do something. Remember what I said about characters taking over? Yeah, he's a big one under that category.-sigh-

Zombie: lol YAY! Someone was freaking out over the mask part!!! Good thing I didn't make that the part when she found out, 'cause, that was the plan about three chapters ago.

Maze2010: I love long reviews, but sometimes, even saying, "Update PLZ" helps me write. You're doing a great job so far –smiles-


	14. Chapter 13: A Motion

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Motion

Katara knew she should have said something. She knew it when he was the first to pull away. She knew she should, but couldn't find the right words anymore. She just sat there on the ground in an embarrassed silence. The Blue Spirit stood and walked over to the bag and swords that Katara had dropped. He picked up both, first looping the sheath over his head and fastening it to his back, then tucking the bag under his arm.

Katara stopped watching him for a second to turn her gaze to the ground and steady herself. He was human like everyone else. He had feelings and fears and he could become angry. And despite that, he wouldn't hit a girl.

Or maybe he just wouldn't hit her.

She lifted her head and started when he was standing right in front of her. He tilted his head at her and held out a hand. She stared at it for a second. She wanted to stand up on her own, but that would be rude. Maybe he was asking forgiveness for before? No; she was most likely reading into it too much.

She took his offered hand and he picked her up off the ground with ease. She smiled at him and dusted herself off. She noticed that he too was covered in the needle like leaves; she squashed the urge to clean him off.

"Why did you miss?" Katara asked as soon as she was on her feet. He took step back and shook his head.

"No," she grabbed his arm when he started to turn away. "I want to know why." He looked down at her hand and she released his arm. At least he didn't pull away again. He then raised his head up and looked at her for a few seconds. After a while he lowering his head and clenched his fists. He reached out to her quickly and she backed away without thinking.

The masked man shook his head and pointed at her.

Katara thought about it for a second. "You didn't want to hurt me?" she guessed.

He nodded and she felt the flood of joy filling her with affection. So it was just her; or at least she would assume that because she could.

She beamed at him. "Yeah, I guess that has been happening a lot lately." She shrugged it off, hoping he'd do the same. He lowered his head and turned around to walk in the direction of the river.

"Umm…" she said, and he half-turned around to look at her again. Katara knew that she had his full attention. She was going to apologize for hurting him. She wanted to say she was sorry for being afraid of him. But as she felt him looking at her and her insides shifted awkwardly, she knew that apologizing wouldn't change anything. She put on a big smile and placed her hand on her hips instead.

"You know I'm following you until we find the old man, right?" She asked with a bit of backbone in her voice. The Blue Spirit shook his head and continued walking. Worry filled her for a split second before he motioned for her to follow. She smiled and jogged to catch up, sliding into step beside him.

* * *

They had been walking for hours…. And Katara hadn't shut up yet. It didn't _really_ matter because he'd stopped listen after the first hour; it was the constant stream of noise that was getting on his nerves. When he finally began listening again, Katara was saying something that he didn't really want to hear.

"_I_ think you're from the Earth Kingdom," was the only thing he heard before tuning her out again.

Were all girls like this? If they were, he feared for his sanity. This one alone was almost too much to stand. He'd actually enjoyed listening to her voice at first. Who knew that anyone could talk at such length?

The mid-afternoon sun had already sunk under the tree line when he'd had about enough. He put one hand over the shared hilt of both swords, and drew them slightly out of their sheath, just enough to make a sound.

The talking noises stopped and Zuko was pleased.

Smirking to himself, he released his grip and kept walking. They'd learned in the port city that the Fire Navy had moved downstream earlier that morning. If they kept going, they'd cross paths with it again in about two days.

Two days no word of how his uncle was doing in their 'care,' and two days alone with this infuriating girl.

But, despite being annoying, Katara had once again put him in a good mood-- something even his uncle couldn't do. How was she able to do that anyway? What about her was so different?

The silence was short lived, however, when she began a new round of questions. "So, I know you don't talk," she said slyly, "but why? I mean, I heard you talking to Aang on the ship: why won't you talk to me?"

Zuko ignored her. Even if he'd wanted to, there were far too many reasons not to answer. So he kept on going, his legs feeling the strain of a hard days walk.

He had one nice thing to say about traveling with her though: she knew her way around. She'd not only managed to find a map, but read it effectively enough to cut their trip in half. Zuko had never bothered to learn how to read a map; he'd always had a ship full of people to do such things for him. He'd never had to learn after his crew had been seized by Zhao either; his uncle always knew where they were going.

But now, his uncle wasn't here, and Zuko was stuck following the girl who was. She had gained some ground on him for she was no longer a few feet behind, but rather a few inches. He half considered stopping right there, just to tease her. And then he wondered where that thought had come from.

What was it about that girl?!

When she opened her mouth to speak again, he spun on his heels. The motion caused her to run into him, and also succeeded in shutting her up. However, this also resulted in her losing her balance. He quickly caught her by the wrists in response, steadying her before letting her go.

She glared up at him. "What was tha- um." Her sentence stopped when his finger lightly covered her lips.

In shock, she looked into his mask, into the eyes she couldn't see.

And blushed.

Why was she blushing?

The thought had barely registered in his head before his own traitorous face responded in kind.

Why was _he_ blushing?!

He stepped away swiftly, glad she couldn't see the look on his face, turned around, and kept walking.

* * *

Katara watched him go and slowly placed a hand on her cheek. What had _that_ been? And why was she blushing about it?

She was very sure he hadn't meant anything by it but 'be quiet', but the way that he'd done it made her think of something much less…proper. He'd done it once before, and it had surprised her then, because it had seemed like something Haru would have done.

This time, it surprised her because it reminded her of Jet. Thinking about it, the two were similar in some ways, especially the whole "bad buy" exterior thing. But she knew that the Blue Spirit couldn't possibly be as evil as Jet had been.

And without the dark intent behind it, the motion was that much more enjoyable. She vaguely wondered if the Blue Spirit was as good looking as Jet or Haru, before quickly squishing the girlish thought. It really didn't matter what he looked like, she liked him for who he was.

Wait. She _liked_ him? When did that happen? She was suddenly very sure it had only _just_ happened. She had finally taken that last step into the depths of like. She looked up at him once more to make sure…

And saw him taking the last oblivious step into the depths of…

"Cliff!!"

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy!**

Okay, I'm sorry… I **HAD** TO. Just to make fun of it. Don't worry-- he's fine! I'm saying it now so you don't freak out.

And if you must hate something… hate the idea, not me. It wasn't even my idea, it was my muse's. -blameher-

Thank you guy for your reviews!!!

If you want a little more--and I do mean a little-- check out the newest addition to my story list.

**Possible spoilers for future chapter lie within.** –spoilerwhores rejoice-


	15. Chapter 14: Healing

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.  


* * *

Chapter 14: Healing

"Cliff!!"

The moment Zuko's foot landed on nothing but air he realized how incredible stupid he'd been. For the first time in his life, he wished he was an airbender.

Terror filled him as he tumbled down in a heap of confusion and panic. Mindlessly grabbing at anything he could, he managed to catch himself once, only to lose his grip and fall again. Very suddenly everything went black as his hit his head. Then, all at once, he was awake again and still falling.

He reached out for the blur of a wall with his hand slipping again and again. Finally he caught something and he held on for his life with both hands. Looking up to the edge above, he refused to focus on anything but the adrenaline.

It took less than a second for Katara to appear on the edge; she was so far up he couldn't make out the details of her face.

"Blue!" she cried and Zuko shook his head of the pain that clouded it. Blue? He thought absentmindedly. He shook his head again, trying to figure out what she was saying. "Hold on I'll be-"she yelled again, but her voice cracked with tears. She moved from side to side, apparently looking for something along the edge.

He thought that was strange until he realized what she was really doing. She was looking for a way down! The thought snapped into his brain and he started to panic again. What if she slipped? What if he couldn't catch her? He couldn't let her do that.

He felt around with his right hand for a small rock and threw it up at her. It struck the ledge a few inches away from her hand and she looked down at it before looking down at him. He waved his arm back a forth, trying to tell her he was alright and that she didn't need any help.

She didn't move anymore, so he thought it might have worked. As long as she was okay, and he didn't have to worry about her, he would be fine too. He tried to get a foot hold and nearly slipped again when his right ankle gave out from under him. A throbbing twinge shot up his leg and he gasped in pain.

Okay, his right leg was useless. Learning from his mistake, he tried the other leg gently. When it held, he settled himself for the long climb back up the cliff.

The cliff wall was more than a couple hundred feet high, and falling the whole way most likely would have killed him. He managed to catch himself about thirty feet down and had a dangerous climb awaiting him to get back up to the worried girl.

Having been so focused on ignoring his reaction to Katara's reaction, he hadn't thought twice about where he was going, or even if he was stepping off the path. He just wanted to get away for a little while. Unfortunately, he realized too late that the path didn't just end at the trees; it opened up into a chasm.

Not that he could see the ground through his mask anyway.

If he'd only looked at the stupid map he might have known that. He swore the first thing he'd do was learn how to read one of those pieces of parchment. With a wince of pain, he used one hand after the other to slowly ascend the wall.

* * *

Katara's heart was pounding so fast she was sure that if at any time in her life she would faint, now would be now. She rushed to the edge and got her knees before looking over as far as she dared. The Blue Spirit tumbled around for the longest second before finally catching himself. She had already starting to cry and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Blue!" She called down to him with tears clouding her voice. When his head moved to look up at her, the tears redoubled in relief.

He was aware enough to hear her and respond, so he had to be okay at least. Could her waterbending even do anything for this situation? Water and ice would only make it worse, so she quickly dismissed the thought.

So many other possibilities went through her head: find an earthbender. Go and find help in a nearby village. Climb down and help him up. But every option would mean taking her eyes off of him, and she wasn't ready to do that.

"Hold on!" she cried, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. Going for help would be best, but she couldn't leave him here alone. "I'll be right-" her voice cracked and she stopped trying to talk. Just standing there watching him was, in its own right, just as ridiculous as leaving; she decided to climb down anyway.

But as she began looking for the best way down, a sound got her attention and she glanced over at the rock that appeared a few inches from her hand where none had been. She looked down at him and saw him moved his arm back a forth before using it to support his weight.

She was breathing in and out so hard she thought she was having a panic attack. But to see him move, and to watch him start slowly up the cliff, she let her whole body go numb. She fell to her stomach and lay on the edge, her head hanging over to watch him on his slow journey up the cliff.

She watched and waited as he inched up and up and up. Slowly, she calmed down enough to breath normally again, but her eyes were focused on his every move. She quickly noticed that he was only using one leg to climb and wondered how badly the other was hurt.

Minutes passed by like hours. Each time he took a further hand hold up, her breath caught painfully in her chest and didn't release until he'd settled again. Every time he stopped for a few minutes and looked up at her, her heart would skip a beat. As the sun began to disappear under the horizon he was almost close enough to grab on to.

Katara's hand had been reaching down for him long before that point, however, and she was straining her arm out for him. When he was close enough, he held it in his own for a few seconds before climbing the rest of the way up with his own strength but still holding her hand in his.

* * *

Zuko was drained. Having never climbed a rock wall in his life, he was surprised he made it at all. When he thought about giving up and when he stopped to take a break, he would look up at Katara, and see her there, waiting for him. She made him feel like he wasn't alone.

And that was why as he ascended the last few feet, he grabbed her hand and held it, letting her help him up. He crawled over the ledge and sat there on the ground, panting hard and looking at her like he'd never seen her before.

She had trusted him to make it. She had believed in him enough not to leave him when he needed her the most. And as she sat there next to him, he felt for her something he'd never felt for anyone else before; true affection.

He suddenly wanted to reach out and touch her, if only a little. He looked down at her hand that was still so close to his and reached across the inch long gap between their fingers with one of his own. She looked at him in surprised and gave him a meaningful smile.

She reached out towards his mask, and although he desperately wanted to pull away, he didn't. Instead, he only sat and waited to see what she would do.

"Your mask is crooked from your fall," she said, and shifted her body a little closer towards him. Reaching around behind his head, she tightened the ties that held up his mask and he didn't move at all.

When she was done, she continued smiling and stood up. He followed her, ignoring the sudden pain that shot through his right ankle. He inhaled sharply and saw her take noticed, but didn't say anything about it. She dusted off her front and moved to do the same to him, but he stopped her with a slight shake of the head.

Still a little embarrassed about his fall, he pointed towards the sky and then back toward the opposite tree line, hoping the change of subject would keep her from asking any questions. Katara watched him and nodded, taking out the map and sweeping her eyes over it before rolling it up and putting it back in the bag.

"There is a place to set up camp about three hundred yards from here." She said and pointed father down the path. "It's marked clearly on the map as safe."

Disregarding the tenderness of his ankle once again, Zuko nodded and started out down the path. He was taken aback when she could tell what he wanted with nothing but hand gestures and body movements. She was really good at reading people.

* * *

Katara watched as he limbed away, knowing the moment he took his first step that he was trying not to look hurt. With her pleasure at his small act of affection still fresh in her mind, she knew he was trying to keep her from worrying about him.

That was fine; she'd let him have his pride, as all men did. Maybe he'd let her look at it later when he was satisfied that he'd done all the work he could do.

But even after their camp had been set up and the fire started, he didn't make any moves to draw her attention to his injured foot, and she _had_ been watching. He was still acting like nothing was wrong with it. He was poorly acting, but she could still tell the difference.

When he put out the old stone tea set but made no move to use it, she assumed it belonged to the old man. She understood if it did, and she reached up for her mother's necklace at her throat; he needed to keep something of the older man around for a reminder.

She didn't talk while he did his best to make them dinner. It was cute how he tried so hard to make an edible meal, but in the end she took over, cooking for them much the same she did for the boys and Toph.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye when he ate, deliberately spooning each bite under his mask. She was very curious as to what he looked like, but she wouldn't invade his privacy and asked him to remove the disguise. He had his reasons and if he wanted her to know them, he'd show her.

As she lay out next to the fire and looked over at him in the firelight, she wondered how the old man was doing. The Blue Spirit would follow Sho to the ends of the earth and back for that old man; that was clear even to her. She also wondered how they were related, if at all.

She looked over at him and the tree he'd chosen as a back rest. When she saw his head lower to his chin and rest there, and his breathing became heavy with sleep, she sat up quietly. Scooting over as gently as she could, she reached out for the now swollen ankle he'd kept from her all day.

* * *

Zuko awoke to the pain of Katara inspecting the ankle she'd already stripped of boot and wrappings. So, she had noticed he was hurt. He was about to stop her, knowing his ankle would be fine in a couple of days, and not really wanting to see what would happen if she used her waterbending on a fire bender.

But when she touched him with her cool hands against his normally hot skin, he felt a sense of pleasure that he'd never felt before. So he watched, unmoving, as she worked, examining the sprain with quick and efficient fingers. She checked out the rest of his leg for any other injuries, and finding none moved to bend water from her hip flask. She covered her hand with the water and it turned a glowing blue color, before she placed it against his exposed skin.

Suddenly the pain was gone, and he resisted the urge to move it around to make sure the healing had worked. If it was that painless, maybe he'd talk to her about the bruise around his neck later.

When she turned to gather his boot and wrapping from behind her, he sat up quietly, and reached out to tap her on the shoulder.

* * *

Katara finished the healing and turned to reach the masked man's boot and leg wrapping. When a touch at her shoulder sent a shiver down her spine and a gasp from her mouth, she spun around to see the Blue Spirit sitting in an upright position.

She huffed and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You were awake?" She asked, and he nodded. "The whole time?" she added angrily.

He didn't move to answer, but she heard a soft coughing sound come from behind the mask, and saw his body shake slightly. Worry filled her at first before she understood what was really going on.

"Are you _laughing _at me?" She demanded sourly. When his body shook harder and a soft chuckle came from behind his mask, she blushed and punched him in the arm; something Toph did to her a lot.

He stopped laughing and tilted his head at her before shoving her gently sideways. She huffed playfully and pushed him back before standing up and running away when he tried to grab her.

Before long, the two of them had digressed into small children who's teasing had become more of a fist fight. Katara was laughing so much she found it hard to fight back after a while, and tried very hard to keep him from landing any good-natured blows.

When her laughing became too much to control, she gave up and threw her arms around him, sending them both to the ground in a heap of legs and arms. When she finally stopped laughing enough to open her eyes, she looked up at him just as he leaned over her.

* * *

Zuko looked down at the laughing girl, in a better mood then he'd been in months. He had never had that kind of fun, having no playmates as a child but Azula. When Katara stopped laughing, he leaned over her, a huge smile on his face even though she couldn't see it.

When she reached up for his mask again, he didn't think twice about letting her move it up just enough to expose the lower half of his face.

But his heart did skip a beat when she pulled him down into a very soft, closed mouth kiss.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy.**

-Beams proudly- Although too many words ruin this part, I have to say that this is one of the longest and best written chapters of this fic… And it ain't over yet.

And just to let you guys know, when I say 'Muse.' I mean my best friend Chii; she comes up with the best idea's _ever._ She was responsible for the "cliff."

But don't think I'm mad for the muse bashing. I'm not, promise; it's very funny to read because I forgot you guys didn't know.

Reviews: Did you like? Did you not like? More? –giggles and rereads the awesomeness-


	16. Chapter 15: Practice

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 15: Practice

The feel of Katara's lips against his sent a vicious thrill down Zuko's spine. It was beyond wrong for him to feel this way about it. He was a prince, for one thing, and this wasn't the type of thing a prince did. He didn't wrestle around on the ground and he didn't just let someone kiss him. 

But the thought gradually gave way to another one; he wasn't just Prince Zuko anymore. There was part of him that knew the rules of his kingdom and there was part of him that knew the rules of his heart.

He knew it was wrong to be this way, to be with Katara and care for her, and that part of him that knew that no matter what, they weren't meant to be together. They'd been born enemies, and spending time together didn't and couldn't change that fact.

But the other half of him knew that no matter what, he wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. The Blue Spirit was that part of him that broke rules and made up new ones along the way. Under his mask, Zuko could be whoever he wanted to be, prince or thief.

Unfortunately, he thought as he pulled away, Prince Zuko couldn't be doing this with the waterbending best friend of the Avatar. Zuko knew that no matter what, as soon as they found his Uncle, they would have to go their separate ways.

But as he watched Katara's reaction to his rejection and knew what he really wanted was to stay by her side at least for now, he decided that the Blue Spirit could be doing this.

* * *

Katara knew that what she was doing was rash and almost completely thoughtless, but it had finally gotten to the point where she didn't care anymore. So, she was stupid and careless and hadn't stopped herself from doing the one thing she'd wanted to do at that moment. 

She pulled away from their kiss and looked up at him; she was very sure he'd turn away from her now. When he did straighten into a full sitting position, her heart felt as thought it had fallen into her stomach.

So he didn't feel the same way. Had she been too forward? She had no idea what she was doing, and had gone with instinct like Sokka always preached. It figured her brother's ridiculous theories would get her in to a mess involving a boy.

She glanced over at the Blue Spirit and blushed furiously when his masked face turned to meet her eyes. He was probably thinking about how silly she was and how bizarre it had been for her to kiss him like that. She was embarrassed and angry and sad, all at the same time, not fully prepared for what his reaction would be. She looked up just in time to see him reach out for her and was too surprised to move away.

His hand moved up her arm, one finger touching her shoulder before smoothly running down her exposed skin. He took her hand in his own and turned it palm up as if he was going to give her something. Instead, he brought it to his mouth and kissed her lightly on the palm before smiling at her.

The only word she knew for her reaction was shock, and it wasn't quiet strong enough to describe what that motion had done to her entire body. Her face turned a darker shade of red when she recovered enough to inhale.

Standing, the Blue Spirit's smile disappeared under the edge of his mask as he slid it back into place. Katara suddenly felt like she'd bitten off more than she could chew, and wondered why she felt so nervous.

She watched him walk over to his tree and sit down with his back against it again. When he sat down, he looked over at her, nodding before lowering his chin to his chest and visible relaxing. Taking a few minutes to just breathe, Katara knew that no matter how tired she was, she'd never be able to sleep now.

Her mind was racing, and her heart beat wouldn't slow down. He'd accepted her kiss. She'd been so worried that he would think she was silly, so worried that he'd avoid her after. His action had no doubt been in recognition of her kiss and he even smiled at her.

She had only learned a few things about him from what she had seen of his face, but not enough to get a clear picture of what he looked like. It only fed her curiosity. She refused to take off his mask until he told her too. She knew he couldn't talk, but that wasn't the point.

Knowing that and thinking about it would do nothing; she stood up and walked over to the Blue Spirit, who lifted his head to look at her.

She gulped, not really ready to talk to him just yet, but she couldn't have him worrying about her if he woke up and she was gone.

"I'm going to the river to train." When he didn't move, she couldn't stop herself from going on. "You see, waterbending is stronger at night, and well, I need to train. We're still pretty close to the river and we'll be cutting across land tomorrow so I thought since I'm not tried I might as well train while I have the chance."

He tilted his head to the side and then up at her, and she felt the blush rise to her face, knowing he was grinning at her. "Never mind!" she growled and could near him laughing as she fled.

She was about to go through the trees when she passed by their pile of accessories; her water flask and bag were lying over his swords. Looking back at him and still a little playful, she grabbed one of his swords and ran towards the river.

When she thought she was far enough away she stopped running and followed the pull of the river unconsciously. She inspected his sword closely, knowing a thing or two about sharp weapons from the times her brother went on about his. The edge was super sharp and the blade was heavy.

Katara did a test swing, using two hands. The hilt was bitten into with the pressure marks of a bigger hand then hers, and she smiled to herself. She walked on getting closer and closer to the water. But when she got there, she decided that waterbending could wait; she wanted to practice with his sword for a while longer.

* * *

Zuko watched her from the trees, wondering why he didn't feel angry that she was using his sword. He'd already strapped the second Dao on to his back, fully intending to just follow her and get its brother back. But when he saw her exploring it in the moonlight, he found that he just wanted to join her for the whole time she was here. 

He had just pushed off the tree when she saw that her movements with the sword were being mimicked by the water behind her. She didn't seem to realize that it was happening. When she thrust forward with the sword, a water whip hit her in the back of the head.

He nearly doubled over laughing when she yelped and grabbed the back of her head with her free hand, glaring at the water as if it done it on purpose. Katara turned to him when she heard his laugh, blushing before laughing along with him.

She held out his sword. "Here," her voice was full of laughter and resignation. "I guess it doesn't like me."

He walked forward towards her, feeling a little silly about the stupid grin on his face. He reached out for the sword and as his hand touched the hilt he got a better idea. Bypassing the blade, he grabbed her hand instead. Spinning her around so that her back was to his chest, the maneuvered left her facing the water.

He took a second just to hold her in the semi-innocent way before continuing with the move. He placed her hand on the hilt before covering them with his own. She might be good with both of them, but she was a two-handed sword type of person, he could tell by the way she'd held it before.

He let her go, realizing he wouldn't be able to tell her what to do. He walked passed her, turning to face her as an opponent. When he saw the smile that crossed her lips he realized she would enjoy this was much as he would. Drawing his other sword, he motioned for her to attack him.

He spent the next few attacks easily dodging her blows and correcting her stance. The third time she come at him, he noticed again that the water was following her moves. He'd never firebended with his swords before, but she seemed to be doing it unconsciously.

He held up a hand to her and she relaxed her stance. He wanted to see the extent of her abilities so he had a very simple block with his word. When she looked at him with confusion, he motioned to her. He repeated the move and motioned to her.

"Oh." She quickly took her stance again and copied him. He did the move again, this time not looking at her but the water to see if it was responding.

"That's strange," she said and drew his attention. She sounded confused, but Zuko understood immediately. She'd gotten so used to bending as a way to battle that when she thought about fighting, she bended. She repeated the move and watched the water.

"If I do this right," she said and did a couple more moves, "I could use a weapon to defend myself and bend at the same time."

It was a good idea, but impractical for a waterbender. A firebender or a airbender maybe, but not for her. He walked up and took the sword from her, and she looked at him with puzzlement.

"You don't think it's a good idea do you?" she asked after a second, and he was again stunned at how much she understood him by mere body language. "I guess your right, she said as if he's actually said it. "Water is meant as an offensive move, if they'd gotten to be by the time I'd need a sword, it would be too late anyway."

She smiled and a blush colored her cheeks. "I'd still like to practice with you, if you don't mind."

She somehow made him forget he'd ever been alone.

He nodded and held out the other sword to her, but she shook her head. "You train your way and I'll-" she bending some of the water from the river into a ball in her hand, "-train my way. I just want the company."

He nodded and watched as she got closer to the river's edge. Sadness filled Zuko when he realized it was the Blue Spirit whose company she wanted. He quickly knocked that thought to the back of his mind. He'd spend every minute with her that he could, because it would all have to end eventually.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

Yeah, so this chapter had a different feel to it, and I don't know if I liked it a whole lot. What do you guys think? Can you even tell?

AM I JUST FREAKING OUT?!

It was mostly filler and I'm sorry for that.

I didn't even get to say what I started out this chapter trying to say. So I guess I'll say it next chapter. sigh

Yeah.. confusing? Sorry…

And this chapter was totally about taking credit for giving Zuko the idea to firebend with his swords. Hahahahahaha.

Okay I'm done…-smile-


	17. Chapter 16: The Rescue Part I

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Rescue Part I

Katara sighed and leaned against the hard chair behind her. She'd been in this small tea shop for an hour waiting for her masked friend to give her the signal to join him. They'd waited in the woods all day; she knew it was because he would be less noticeable at night. They'd managed to make their way through the land much faster than she'd thought.

She credited that to the fact that every time Aang and Sokka had to walk, they always complained. Complaining slowed everyone down.

She missed her brother and her friends. She worried about them almost every time she thought about them, and she thought about them a lot. Thinking back to her fight with the firebender a few nights ago, she remembered that he'd said they were being pursued. That gave her hope that her friends had managed to escape and were still running.

She sighed again and leaned forward to place her elbows on the tiny round table in front of her careful to avoid the candle that lit her view. Her teacup was empty, but she was afraid to get up and miss the Blue Spirit's signal.

If he was even coming back for her.

Katara hadn't been entirely sure what he had been trying to say. She was almost certain he was somewhere near the Fire Navy ships that were using the docks and river around this small town as a base. She didn't know what he was doing or how long he'd take, but she began to get worried.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" a kind voice called from across the shop. Katara blushed as she recognized the voice of the shop owner, a lovely middle aged lady. Katara smiled up at her as the owner walked over to the table from behind the counter, a serving tray in hand.

"Sort of." Katara blushed again, not really sure what else to say. "He's not really my boyfriend." She mumbled it because she didn't really _want_ to say it but felt like she _ought_ to.

"May I join you as you wait?" the woman said, motioning to the empty seat across the table from Katara. "You seem in need of a little company."

"Sure," Katara said with another smile, "it _is_ your shop."

The women gave a charming laugh before taking a seat. "You're a traveler, are you not?" she asked. "Do you have a name?"

"Katara." Her voice was hesitant because she wasn't sure if giving her name would get her in trouble; she didn't know if the Fire Nation even knew her name.

"I'm Honyu," the women said, bowed her head in greeting. "You're tea is gone, would you like another cup? I have many different kinds now." Honyu sighed in pleasure and Katara felt warmth coming from her at her obvious love of her trade. "Apparently someone on one of those ships really enjoys their tea. The Fire Navy has paid me many copper pieces to supply them with as many different kinds as possible." She held a finger to her lips and shh'd "But they gave me too much and I've managed to order the ones I've always wanted to sell."

Katara giggled. "They _can_ be good for something." She said, and then a thought donned on her. The old man liked tea; the Blue Spirit wouldn't carry around that heavy tea set if it wasn't important right? Katara grinned and turned her attention back to the heavily pleased shop owner. "How many different kinds did they order from you?" Katara asked innocently,

"Oh, about twenty or so," Honyu said offhandedly, "it was only for one ship."

"Only one?" Katara asked, keeping her voice unsuspecting, "It must be a special person that likes it. Maybe one of the commanders?" Katara asked the question in a rhetorical tone, as if she didn't expect an answer.

Honyu fell right into her trap. "No, I don't think so. The solider who came to buy it said something about serving tea to the brig. That was strange, huh?"

Katara felt like her heart took a leap into the sky. "Very strange," she tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Which ship was it?"

Honyu looked at her as if she was seeing Katara for the first time. She opened her mouth, before her eyes drifted over Katara shoulder. "That doesn't happened to be the young man now, does is?" Honyu asked in a slight whisper.

Katara turned in her chair to see the Blue Spirit halfway out of an alleyway ten feet behind her. It was so dark out, that if his mask hadn't been bright blue, she never would have seen him there. She turned back to the shop owner and remembered he was hunted here by the Fire Nation: Katara had seen his wanted poster on the town board.

Katara felted her questions wrap around her neck like a rope, branding her a spy. "Uh, no." Katara gasped, "Isn't he that-"

"The Red Rain," Honyu said quietly.

"What?" Katara couldn't read the woman's eyes but she was sure her confusion was readable in her own.

"The ship that ordered all the tea, it was The Red Rain." The women stood up and placed Katara's empty cup on her tray. "Don't keep him waiting," she said with a small smile before walking back over to her counter and disappearing into a back room.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up at her masked friends. When he grabbed a hold of his swords, she held up a hand. "Its alright, she's not an enemy." She placed her hand over his on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly and smiling at him. "If fact, she gave me a clue to where you're old friend might be."

* * *

Zuko led Katara by the hand out to where the ships were docked. The Red Rain was the ship the tea loving old man was on, she'd said as they wondered thought the darkened town. That was good because it was one of the ships docked and not anchored out in the river.

Getting on the ship was easy enough for Zuko; he knew all the tricks to the Fire Navy trade. He even knew where the brig was too, something that would come in handy if they ran into trouble and got turned around inside the ship. The hallways were scarcely manned, it being late enough in the evening for a meal break, and most of the crew was in the galley.

They made their way through the underbelly of the ship, avoiding most of the guards by going under them. A few more yards and they would be up under the brig, and Zuko would be able to navigate all the way to the brigs door. Down the hallway a bit was a turn off and he opened the hatch with both hands before motioned for Katara to go forward.

As she crawled through the doorway, he heard a noise from behind him and turned to see a guard make a blind turn around the corner to his left. He pushed Katara through the door, and ran down after him, knocking him out swiftly and without much fuss.

* * *

Katara stumbled into the doorway as the Blue Spirit pushed her forward. She huffed and turned back to tell him off, but the door shut behind her.

Worried, she tried to open the hatch from her side of the door, pulling on the round handle. Before she could get it to move, however, the sound of boots scuffing the floor made her look around for a hiding place.

She ducked into a room and waited. Hiding behind the opened door, she sucked in breath and held it. The noise got closer and closer, and she leaned her head against the door hoping they would by pass the room after seeing it empty.

When the man stuck his head in the room to look around, Katara realized he was a firebender by his face plate. She didn't move at all as he walked in the room and looked around.

She let out a scream when he spun on his heels and blew a fire blast at her, barely missing her behind the door. She ran, bending some water out of her hip flask and heading down the hallway. She passed the door she'd used to get in and kept running, knowing she'd lose precious time trying to get it open.

She looked behind her in time to block another fire blast with her water, and also managed to almost run into a wall. Taking the tight corner, she used her water to freeze a slip of ice on the floor before running on, smiling triumphantly when she heard the firebender go down with a crash.

She stopped after another few feet, realizing what she had to do. She couldn't keep running away, she had to fight. If she let the firebender escape then he'd tell others. She turned around, holding what was left of her water in her hands and ready to take the firebender on if he decided to come after her again.

He didn't disappoint.

He came running down the hallway, and blew a fire ball at her almost as big as the hallways itself. Horrified, she stared at it for almost too long: something that big would dwindle her remaining water down to almost nothing. Having no choice, she blocked and was helpless.

The force of the steam that shot off the colliding elements knocked her to her butt, and she looked up through it to see the firebender reading another attack. She closed her eyes and used the last of her water to block something she knew she could never stop.

She saw light behind her closed eyelids but nothing else happened. Slowly opening on eyes, she saw the Blue Spirit standing before her, his swords out and ready. How'd he gotten there and how he'd stopped the blast was a mystery to her, but he'd saved her life again.

The firebender blew another blast at the mask man, and he didn't dodge it. Katara cried out when he was engulfed in flames, and covered her own head in response to the heat.

Again nothing burned her, and when she looked back, the Blue Spirit was still standing there, unhurt. Not even his clothes singed. He rushed forward toward the firebender and quickly blocked his arms and knocked him to the floor. Breathing hard, he turned back to her as she stared at him in amazement.

She remembered it happening before, back in the holding cell with her and the others. Back then he hadn't mattered to her because she was too busy trying to escape. He's been covered in flame and had come out unscathed then too. But to see it happen right in front of her eyes, there was no other explanation.

The Blue Spirit was a firebender too.

* * *

Zuko turned to Katara, his breath coming out in short bursts. He'd run to her when he heard her scream, and was sure his heart had never missed so many beats. He walked over to her quickly, holding out his hand to help her up.

When she hesitated, he became worried. Was she hurt? The thought made him knell at her side and quickly check her over. She didn't seem to be burned anywhere, and he looked up into her face to make sure she wasn't in any pain.

Her eyes were narrowed, and he leaned back to get a better look. When he titled her head, she took a deep breath and let it out before smiling sadly at him and shaking her head. "I'm fine, let's go."

She let him help her up and they continued on their way down the hallway. They weren't very far from the brig when he realized she was acting strange. She was following him but didn't seem to be watching where she was going. Maybe she _had_ been hurt.

He stopped and she ran into him, gasping and apologizing in a hushed voice. He held a hand over her mouth when over her whispers he heard something else.

The familiar laugh caught his attention, and he rushed towards it. Down the hallways ten yards and behind a door, that's were his uncle's laugh was coming from. Hurrying through the door he found the brig and one quick glance had him both relieved and completely confused.

In one of the cells was his uncle, sitting on the floor and, by god, enjoying a cup of tea with a female Fire Nation solider.

* * *

**Okay, so here's where my really important Author Notes go. Enjoy:**

God, I love Iroh.

I have good news in the short run and bad news in the long run.

I just got a new job. –yay!- The problem with that is that I'm now working about 45 hours a week. Add school onto that, and I'm afraid that my updates will be very erratic from this point on.

Now… emphasis on the AFRAID. I'm not saying they _will_ be I'm just saying they might be.

Also. just to make it clear, Zuko has no idea he firebended. It was a " in the heat of the moment" kind of thing. -hahah look a another pun-

Oh, and Honyu is so my IC (insert character). . lol


	18. Chapter 17: The Rescue Part II

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Rescue Part II

A firebender? One part of Katara's mind asked almost immediately after jumping to that conclusion. No, that was impossible; she'd only known of one person to abandoned the Fire Nation and he'd hadn't had to hide his face.

But at the same time, there was the possibility that a firebender was just a normal person, though she was sure no one else would agree except Aang. Not that the Blue Spirit was normal. She stared at him as he walked up to her, wondering again what was under that mask. Was he an enemy of some sort, tricking her into…? No, he would never do something like that.

If there was one thing she knew about him, it was that under that mask he was a good person. He wouldn't have brought her along after their rescue and tried to nurse her back to health if he'd been an enemy. Even if it had been some plan to gain her trust, he'd proven himself honorable twice over already.

She couldn't explain it, but she trusted him. It was the reason why, when he offered his hand, she just stared at him.

When he dropped to a knee and gently checked her over, she felt something click inside of her head; he cared for her too. He cared more than a captor cared for his prisoner and more than a captain cared for his crew. His reaction to the fact that she might be hurt said it loud and clear.

When he looked into her eyes, she smiled at him and shook her head, "I'm fine, let's go." She let him help her up and followed after him when he continued down the hallway. Her mind drifted as they walked quickly, and she lost herself in thought because she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Wasn't that what a relationship was based on anyway? Trust? Wasn't that why she'd fallen for him even though she didn't know what he looked like or how old he was? Though, Katara was sure from the old man's comment of "take care of the boy," that the Blue Sprit was at least young. Her parents had been years apart when they married, so she knew that that kind of affection wasn't choosey in the concern of age anyway.

She stopped short when the Blue Spirit suddenly stopped moving, and ran into him anyway. She hurriedly whispered an apology, only to have him grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. Now she was worried, so she stopped talking to allow him to hear what ever it as he was trying to hear. When she stopped to listen as well, she thought she heard a chuckle echo down the hallway.

When he released her and ran down the hallway, she followed closely behind. He was so much faster than her and she was still a few feet behind him when he rushed into a doorway.

* * *

"So you're the one making all that noise," the female solider said matter-of-factly, and got to her feet slowly. Zuko took a step back, drawing his swords and not really knowing what to expect; leave it to his uncle to make friends with someone when he supposed to be a prisoner.

She was tall for a Fire Nation woman; a few inches taller than Zuko. Her hair was black and long, drawn back along her forehead with two small braids. Her wire rimmed glasses rode on the edge of the nose she looked down at him over. "You have no idea how to infiltrate a ship without being detected, do you?" her voice was full of something that sounded a lot like dissatisfaction.

"Be careful," Iroh said from his seat on the floor. "She may look like a lowly soldier, but this woman is in fact the brigmaster."

Zuko gave his uncle a quick glance, wondering why the old man was telling him all this in such a calm voice. A split second was all Zuko took to look at his uncle, and then the woman was in front of him. Her fist appeared out of no where and missed his head, barely.

She scorched the metal wall behind him with a blast of fire so hot it was almost the same color as his sisters. Zuko took a deep breath and glared over at his uncle who held up a finger in warning. "Also, she is a master firebender."

* * *

Katara ran into the room as soon as she saw the flash of fire. The Blue Spirit was fighting against a female firebender and mostly running away.

Having seen more than her fair share of firebenders, she'd assumed they used firebending at every move, but this woman didn't. She used fire blasts maybe half the times she attacked with a punch or kick, and she didn't seem very good at it; the Fire Nation woman missed every time she tried to hit the Blue Spirit.

Katara felt pride swell inside her heart as she watched her masked friend fight; almost all thoughts of what he might be fled from her mind as she watched him battle. The two exchanged blows, none of which seemed to land on their targets, and she noticed that there was an old man in the cell on the other side of the fighting duo.

At first she didn't know who he was and assumed he was the one they had come here to get. But as she stared at him longer, she suddenly realized who he was. His face was clearly showing in the well-lit brig and she knew exactly who he was.

General Iroh of the Fire Nation. The man she'd seen fight with Zhao at the North Pole that seemed so long ago. He'd defended the Moon Spirit and tried his best to save it. When that had failed, he'd tried his best to avenge it. She didn't know what to think about him, and seeing him again didn't bring up any bad memories.

But what really didn't make any sense was why he was in a cell if he was a general in the Fire Nation Army. He seemed to notice she was looking at him, and he smiled at her before turning his attention back to the battle.

Katara looked back to the masked man and his foe just in time to see him jump over her, landing on his feet behind her back and aiming a sword at her neck. Before Katara could even blink, he was on the ground on his back, with the firebenders fist to his throat.

Without thinking about it, Katara bended the only water in the room, the hot tea right out of Iroh's hands, and aimed a shot of hot water as sharp as a sword right at the woman. The woman jumped, dodging it, and the Blue Spirit was on his feet within the same second, taking a stance and priming to attack again.

The woman, however, gave Katara a look, noticing the younger girl for the first time. "Two against one, huh? Very rude," she said, straightening. She pushed her glasses up her nose with one finger and sighed. "You win." Of all the tones Katara would've expected, the last one she thought of was boredom.

* * *

Zuko's confusion was matched only by his suspicion. He'd know after her first punch that she was missing him with her firebending on purpose. Why she was missing was another matter altogether, and he didn't dare take his eyes off of her.

At least she hadn't attacked Katara for interfering, something he'd be angry with the waterbender about for a long time. She knew her waterbending was useless against firebending when she had such a short supply of water, and to drag herself into a fight where he wasn't sure he'd be able to protect her made him angrier than anything else.

Zuko turned his attention back to the female firebender as she started towards the cell, and immediately moved to put himself between her and his uncle, but Katara got there first.

"You're not going to hurt him." The waterbender said in a stern voice, and the older woman shrugged, reaching into her pocket for something.

"Fine," she said a produced a key that Zuko assumed was to his uncle's cell. "You let the General out."

Katara looked as confused as Zuko felt. "I don't get it. We come in here and you attack him," she said, motioning to Zuko with her head, "but when I join in, you just… give up?"

"Well," the brigmaster said and pushed up her glasses again, "dodging his attacks was hard enough without hurting him. If you'd gotten in the way, I might not have been able to pull any punches."

If Zuko could talk, he'd have demanded an explanation, but before Katara could read his mind and do it for him, his uncle called out for the cell to Katara. "May I come out now?"

Katara looked sideways at him and put out her hand for the key. The woman just placed it in Katara's palm and stepped aside as the waterbender opened the lock. Iroh smiled at her, bowed in thanks and walked out of the cell as Zuko watched the female solider.

He still didn't understand. What was going on anyway? He looked to his uncle for an explanation and the older man smiled.

"Meet Brigmistress Hanae." Iroh said and the woman nodded and bowed to Zuko and then to Katara. "She served in the Navy during the Siege of Ba Sing Se and has been taking good care of me these last few days." The older man smiled at Hanae and turned to Zuko. "It was quiet lucky for her to be working under Sho, if I do say so myself."

"I've been awaiting your arrival for some time," she said with another push of her glasses and took a step toward the prince. "The General wouldn't quit talking about how wonderful you are," she tilted her head but her face remained passive, "if you're who I think you are, anyway."

Zuko shifted his eyes to Katara, hoping she didn't understand. When her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he released the breath he'd been holding. He didn't make any move to respond, and Hanae gave Katara a quick once-over before nodding in what he hoped was approval. And pushing her glasses up again. What was wrong with this woman?

So uncle had explained everything to Hanae. The old fool was more stupid then Zuko had originally thought. What if she turned on them and ran to Sho? What if she was trying to trick them and it cost them dearly?

"I'm glad we waited," she said suddenly, and turned to Zuko's uncle for the first time. "It would have been quite difficult to play off our original plan, with you escaping on your own. This method makes me look much less suspicious."

"Yes. And I did know he'd come for me." Iroh turned to Zuko and smiled so brightly it rivaled Katara's. When he said it, Zuko felt a warm feeling circle inside his chest.

His uncle trusted this woman completely, and knowing Iroh, there was a good reason for it. The old man turned to her and tilted his head. "But the fact remains that we still have a problem; what are you going to tell the men? From what you've told me, they would be highly doubtful of you, losing to one old man and his bodyguard."

She motioned to the room around them and raised an eyebrow slightly. "Did I not retaliate hard enough?" she demanded, and Zuko got the feeling that even though she was saying it out loud, she wasn't really speaking to them. Suddenly, Zuko understood the reason for their fake fight. She'd been marking the walls to make it seem like she'd fought back. "How dare you! They snuck up on me, and I was outnumbered."

Iroh smiled but shook his head. "Not good enough for me to leave you alone to defend yourself, Hanae."

She looked at him and her eyes narrowed only the slightest bit before she slid the glasses off her nose and very calmly snapped them in half, throwing them across the floor into the cell. Zuko heard the tinkling of breaking glass as they cracked on the metal floor. "They broke my glasses. You know, I'm practically blind without them."

Iroh laughed and Zuko saw Katara relax after having been tense for the whole time. He wondered why she wasn't at least trying to hurt him. Having seen his uncle, she had to know who he was.

And then a thought appeared in his head as if out of nowhere. Did Katara know that Iroh was his uncle? Had she ever really known at all? She'd seen them together before, and he'd thought that their relation was obvious enough to worry about her figuring it out.

Having been so paranoid about making her hurt herself, he'd made the really stupid assumption that she'd paid as much attention to their encounters as he had. Maybe she really didn't know who Iroh was, and that meant she really didn't know who he was. It also meant he could go on treating her the way he wanted to treat her, knowing that Prince Zuko could never care this much for anyone, let alone a woman from one of the Water Tribes.

Suddenly, he didn't care anymore. He looked over at Katara and saw the lonely look on her face, and did the one thing he'd been wanting to do from the moment she'd smiled at him; he walked up to her, turning her so that her back was against his chest, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

He ignored the look his uncle and the brigmistress exchanged, and didn't care at all when the smile erupted on the old man's face. Let him think what he wanted to think; he was probably right anyway, no matter how wrong this was.

* * *

Katara had been watching the exchange and kept her mouth shut. Those three seemed to be in their own little world, and she suddenly felt like she was not a part of it. It was very apparent now that the Blue Spirit was Fire Nation at the very least. If he was close to a general, who knew how far up the ranks he really was.

She felt a small prickle of loneliness and was about to hug herself, just as the Blue Spirit did it for her. Taken in his arms and completely surrounded by him, she felt needed; like she belonged. She titled her head to look at his face, not caring that she couldn't see him from this angle.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned further into him, never wanting to be anywhere else.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

-rubs hurting feet- yeah so…being on your feet for nine hours straight (9:30 am to 6:30 pm) is not fun. sighs but I DO love my job .

I AM SO SORRY!! I meant to update yesterday but I slept in so LONG!!! It was horrible. I was almost late on my first day! T.T

I will do all that is necessary to make the next two days on time…mostly cause I want to do a special Halloween chapter tomorrow… heheheh SO COME BACK!!!! Even if you read this at 3:30 pm on Halloween, COME BACK!!

I hope you like your super long chapter. I know it doesn't make up for missing a day, but I thought it might help me out a little bit on the forgiveness ..umm… train?

What ever.

REVIEWS? Maybe…?...please?!

* * *

PS: Chii sez: There's a difference between an IC and an OC. Honyu is an Insert/Incidental Character, which is basically a means to an end. She has little personality, but since Jamie's a weirdo, she put in her own little twisties. That's why we love her.

An Incidental Character is NOT to be confused with an Original Character, which is fully (or close to fully) developed. Hanae is an Original Character. She's just not Jamie's. I made her specifically for this fic and any future-set ventures. Expect one-shots and/or drabbles.

Return to Top


	19. Chapter 18: Where Loyalties Lie

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 18: Where Loyalties Lie

Before his uncle could say anything, and Zuko was sure the old man did have something to say, the ship lurched underneath them. The motion caused everyone except Hanae to lose their balance, and Zuko spun himself so that when he and Katara hit the wall, he took the brunt of the impact.

Hanae sighed heavily, reaching up as if to push her glasses up her nose, only to stop mid-motion and sigh again. "Back in the cell," she turned to Iroh motioning with her thumb toward the open door.

"What why?" Katara asked, and looked around.

"Boat's moving." Hanae walked over to a small locker in the side of the brig opposite the cells that lined the other wall. She reached inside for something, "It's too late for you to get out now; we're on our away to the next port."

"Oh," Katara said and looked up at Zuko. "We could still try and-"

"Nope." The female solider took out a spare pair of glasses from the locker and tuned back to the others. "It would take you at least ten minutes to reach the deck," she examined the spectacles in her hand, "and then you'd have to swim."

Zuko knew his uncle would never make the trip back to shore, even if they managed to make it out on deck without being seen. He looked down at Katara who seemed to be considering their lack of options.

He looked up at his uncle and nodded to the older man, and he sighed before heading toward the cell. "Well, if this is the only way." He sighed dejectedly, and resumed his place on the floor with his empty tea cup. "It s a same; these floor are so hard."

Hanae pushed her glasses up her nose. "It was a royal pain getting you that tea, General." Zuko's uncle snorted very quietly at the inside joke and Zuko sighed in exasperation. "And I _tried_ to get you cushions."

Iroh shrugged, and smiled over at the two teenagers. Katara's shoulders dropped slightly and she went to join the old man in his cell. All three were surprised when she was blocked by Hanae's arm.

"Mm-mm" the tall woman shook her head and motioned towards a small door on the other side of the room. "You two get your own."

Zuko made his way toward it, stopping in front of it and looking inside. This cell she pointed out wasn't a cage; it was an actual room with a door, but it was still a prison cell. Zuko tilted his head at it, looking at his uncle and then back at the door before turning to brigmistress.

"They made me put him in the cage." She said with a small shrug. "They said they wanted to keep an eye on him." Her tone was distasteful; she didn't sound happy about the whole situation.

"I'm fine," his uncle called from across the room, waving at Hanae. "I've got company… And tea! I'm perfectly fine."

Hanae glared at the old general. "You got lucky is what you got old man. Now hush, before you get us in trouble."

Zuko couldn't help but smile; the two seemed to be really good friends, and their level of familiarity made it seem like Hanea was family. He looked down at Katara when she took his hand in her own and pulled his towards the cell.

"Come on." She smiled at him, and he suppressed a gulp. "We don't want to get caught." The fact that her tone was completely innocent made it worse.

There'd always been room to run before, and to be locked in a small with Katara or however long it took them to get where they were going loomed heavily on his mind. Her hand on his shoulder caught his attention as the brig mistress leaned in closely to whisper in his ear.

"Not to worry, Your Highness. It won't take long." She shoved him gently into the cell and shut the door behind him. Horrified, Zuko turned around and rapped on fist on the door.

The cursed woman opened the small peekhole, and he could see the wicked look in her eyes. "Yes?" she asked courteously, and he could hear his uncle's laughter in the background.

"Such cruelty, Hanae," the old man called from his seat. "It is not at all ladylike."

She seemed to ignore him and focused her attention on Zuko. "Did you need something?"

Taking a deep breath, Zuko shook his head, and the peekhole slammed shut.

* * *

The Blue Spirit did nothing but pace for the entire trip. Katara had taken a seat on the hard bench and watched him the whole time. He seemed nervous, and she wondered if it was because of what they had to do later or what was going on now.

She had to admit being alone with him was awkward, especially in such close quarters. They'd been in here for a long time already. The ships constant movement told her they were still traveling, and him being nervous spread until she was wringing her hands.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, hating the slight tremble in her voice. "You should really calm down." She should really take her own advice, she thought.

The masked man stopped mid step and turned toward her slowly. Katara gulped, hoping he wasn't claustrophobic or something else that would make him irritable. He looked at her for a full second before taking a step toward her and kneeling at her feet.

She looked down at him in surprise as he placed his hand over hers. She looked at them and realized she'd been wringing her hands so hard they'd turned red from the friction. She smiled shyly and pulled them away to place them behind her back.

He shook his head slowly, and before he could stand up she captured him in a hug. She took three deep breaths before he shifted and wrapped his arms around her middle, returning it. She sighed contently, resting her cheek on his head and taking in his scent.

When the door opened a few seconds later, both of them jumped and pulled away quickly, the Blue Spirit jumping to his feet and looking over at the open door. Iroh stood in the door frame with a giant grin on his face.

"We have arrived," the old general said and stepped back as the Blue Spirit rushed past him and into the brig. Katara blushed and followed closely behind.

* * *

Zuko hurried past his uncle, not really wanting to see the look on the old man's face. He almost ran into Hanae who stepped out from behind Iroh, and side stepped her before turning around to watch Katara exit the cell. Her face was as red as his felt. Hanae handed her a new bag, and Zuko remembered that they'd left theirs behind at the first port. He vaguely wondered that if they went back, whether it would be in the same tree he'd left it in.

Katara walked over to him and smiled slightly before moving to his side. They looked back at Hanae, and Katara rubbed her hand together.

"I have a question, why are you helping us? Aren't you loyal to the Fire Lord?"

"I am," she said assuredly. "But I am _not_ loyal to Ozai."

When she said it, she looked sideways at his uncle, and Zuko finally understood why she was doing all of this for them. His uncle was the eldest son, and by all means should have been Fire Lord. Having been a teenager herself during his uncle's siege of the Earth Kingdom capital, this woman obviously still thought he deserved the title.

His uncle smiled warmly, and shook he head. "You shouldn't say that," he said softly. Zuko looked over at Katara and was relieved when the confusion was back in her eyes. As long as she couldn't put two and two together, they could still _be_ together.

Hanae motioned to the doorway out and they trio followed closely behind.

"The good news is that I forgot that today was All Spirit Day: half the city is wearing a mask." She motioned toward Katara's new bag. "In there are two masks for you and the general. Put them on as soon as you reach the dock." She pushed up her glasses and pointed down that hallway. "At the end of this hallway are the cargo bay doors. Opening them will get everyone's attention on deck, so run for your lives when you reach the outside. The festival just started, so it should be going long enough for you to loose the guards that will be coming after you once I sound the alarm."

"Sound the alarm?" Katara sounded more than slightly worried.

"Or course, it is my duty after all."

"We will never be able to pay you back for what you've done," Zuko's uncle said and took her hand in his own smiling up at her warmly.

"Do what you can General Iroh." She shrugged and squeezing his hand back before releasing it. "I would prefer not to be a brigmistress forever."

Iroh laughed and nodded. "I'll see what I can do when the times comes."

Hanae nodded and turned away to go back into the brig. She closed the door behind her.

"Good luck kiddies," and then she was gone.

Iroh turned to face Zuko. "So, shall we go… Lee?" he said with a smile.

"Your name is Lee?" Katara asked suddenly, and Zuko turned to her. She really _didn't_ know what was going on.

His uncle gave him a confused look, and Zuko held up a hand to keep him quiet. Understanding and sadness appeared in his uncle's eyes and he nodded in acknowledgement. Zuko turned to Katara and nodded his head up and down deliberately.

"Oh. Great, now I can call you something other than Blue." That got a laugh out of Iroh.

With his uncle leading the way, the trio made it to the bay doors with absolutely no encounters of the Fire Nation kind.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

So… Can you guys tell that I didn't work today? LoL

This isn't the special Halloween chapter -that's coming later-this is the chapter that was supposed to be written yesterday, so there's still one more chapter coming your way before the night's over. The next one I post will be a very cute, VERY romantic, chapter. And mostly fluff…but yeah.

Also, this is kind of a dumb question, but I was wondering if you guys would like a sequel. I wanted to ask because since we don't know how the show turns out it would most definitely be post-war and probably somewhat OOC. So really, I'm asking if I wrote what I THINK is going to happen at the end of the show, would you read it?

I hope to get your answer soon, and I'll see you in a couple of hours –smile- you'll have my ALL SPIRITS DAY SPECIAL waiting for you when you get back from your trick-or-treating and parties and whatever else you may be doing tonight.

Because I sure as hell don't have any thing else I'd rather be doing.

You guys are great. Have fun!

Please dont't forget to review this chapter even thouhg there is another one comming out later. Please?


	20. Chapter 19: All Spirits Day

**Special Halloween Chapter!!!!!!!**

* * *

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 19: All Spirits Day

When they managed to get off the ship, they had at least four guards going after them. But as soon as they hit the main festival, all bets were off.

Having never seen any festival except the one Aang had made them attend, Katara was overwhelmed by the seer extravagance of it.

So many people were packed into such a small amount of space; she was constantly running into someone. She reached out for the Blue Spirit's hand and accidentally ended up grabbing some else. She apologized, only to lose sight of that person too as they were swallowed by the crowd.

She jolted her way through the mass, panic filling her when so many masks ended up confusing her into losing the old General and his bodyguard. She stopped to look around, but she was so much smaller than everyone else that stopping only made it worse. She was pushed, shoved, jostled, pressed and generally walked all over y the time she managed to find a spot where no people around to move her when she wanted to stay put.

Taking a deep breath, she called out above the crowd. "BLUE!!" she called over the noise and everyone seemed to ignore her. She called again. "LEE! Where are you?"

When no one answered she searched the crowd, hoping to catch a glance of his blue face. Hanae hadn't been kidding when she said everyone was wearing a mask. She saw so many different colors and designs that it was hard to tell who was who or even if they were male or female.

She started to panic again when she thought that maybe they'd already been captured. She jumped back into the crowd and ran back towards the ship, hoping she wasn't getting further and further away.

Something caught the back of her shirt and she turned to see the Blue Spirit looking down at her. Without thinking, she threw her arms around him and refused to let go. After a moment he returned the hug and gently stroked her hair.

After she calmed down, she looked up at him and he tilted his head. She smiled and nodded, knowing that he was asking her if she was okay. He took her hand firmly in one of his and made a path with the other.

It didn't take long for them to find the old general, who was currently seated in a small but busy tea shop. He smiled when they approached his seat, and bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but they wouldn't let me hold seats for you. Would you like mine, young lady?" he asked, and Katara shook her head with a smile.

"I don't mind standing," she said, and leaned closer to Lee. She had to get used to calling him that now. He placed a hand on her back and drew her closer, and she wondered about the sad smile on the old man's face.

"Is this an Earth Kingdom holiday?" Katara asked after surveying the crowd once again. "I can't tell what nation these people are from with all the masks on."

"All Spirits Day is actually a Fire Nation holiday. This is, however, an Earth Kingdom city." The old man turned to accept his tea from the women who set in front of his chair. "And quite a big one at that."

She nodded, and again looked around. This place was small, and every seat was full. Most of the walking space had been converted to standing space, and everyone was talking so much it was hard to hear over the crowd.

Iroh turned to Lee and took a sip of his tea. "You can find some other place to go, if you like. We won't be able to leave for a while with all these people here; we'd spend all night looking for the way out."

Lee nodded, and Katara wondered again what kind of relationship they had. Lee was young, and it was strange for a Fire Nation general to be traveling around with only one man. Maybe they were going somewhere; it had never occurred to her to ask Lee about it.

There would be plenty of time for that later, she thought. The old man had begun talking again, so she paid attention. "There is a Pai Sho tournament starting in about an hour. I'm going to go over and watch."

She heard Lee let out an exasperated sigh and she smiled up at him. Just then, the room got quiet as three Fire Navy soldiers walked in and started pushing people out of their way.

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "They're quick. Impressive."

"I hear a prisoner escaped from one of the ships and they're looking for him." A man seated next to the said to his friend.

"Yeah," said a second guy a few seats down, leaning back to join the conversation. "They say he loves tea, so he's most likely in one of the tea shops around here."

Katara watched as the soldiers walked through the shop, and noticed the piece of paper in their hand. They grabbed an older man with a top knot, and looked at his face then at the paper, before putting him down and moving on t the next old man

"They have a drawing of you?" she asked under her breathe to the general.

"It seems quite likely," the old man replied. The Fire Navy soldiers were getting closer and closer, and Lee had already put a hand on his swords, obviously prepared to fight them if they came any nearer. The old general placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and shook his head.

Iroh drank the last of his tea, and stood up slowly, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe. Lucky for them, he was too short to stand out much, and they managed to make their way through the many people and out the back door.

* * *

"That was far too close," his uncle said as they got through the back door of the tea shop. Zuko nodded, and made sure the door was closed tightly behind them.

He put a hand on Katara's shoulder when she looked up at him worriedly. "I think we should get out of here, even if it takes all day and night to find our way out."

He nodded in total agreement. Though he didn't want to navigate that massive crowd again, there didn't seem to be much of a choice. His uncle stroked his beard slightly and nodded as well.

Zuko took the lead and made his way out of the alleyway they'd come out of the door into. But the moment they left the back alley, they had to duck back in; there was Fire Nation everywhere. Over the head of the crowd Zuko could see firebenders and regular Fire Nation soldiers. They stood out only because their dark red and black uniforms were in such contrast to the colorful festivities around them.

Zuko remembered the masks that Hanae had given them and grabbed the bag from Katara. He pulled out the masks, not really surprised at the woman's choices. The one that was for Katara was a female mask with what seemed like forty or fifty peacock-chicken feathers dyed green and blue.

Absently, he realized it would go with her dress, and gave the mask to Katara to put on. He reached in for the other mask and sighed in relief when it was a stone colored painted face. He gave it to his uncle, who was smiling at the mask with pleasure.

"Ah, a wise choice for such an old man," He said and tied the colorless thing to his face.

Zuko looked them over and nodded before starting out of the alleyway again. They didn't get very far through the city, maybe three or four blocks after another hour of traveling. The crowd was just much too big. He hadn't let go of Katara the whole time, and was enjoying the excuse to touch her almost constantly.

His uncle was holding on to Katara's bag and was following closely behind them, but Zuko turned back every few seconds to make sure they didn't lose the older man.

"I almost wish we could stay," Katara said after getting caught between two very large women and losing his hand for a few seconds. She grabbed back onto it with vigor, her laughter making him sure she was okay. "This looks like so much fun."

"All Spirit Day festivals generally are." His uncle said from behind them, and Zuko stopped to they could stand and talk to each other in a small circle. "And because the legends told in each city are different, every festival is different." He motioned around them to the many children running underfoot. They all had bags full of treats and food. "But the food and the candy that children get for the hard work of frightening off evil spirits is the same no matter where you go." He smiled sweetly at Katara and she smiled back.

"I'm too old for that huh?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"How old are you" Iroh asked her and she smiled.

"Fourteen years old." She stated, and Iroh shook his head.

"It's not set in stone, but most often children over twelve don't participate, but I knew of some fully grown men who still do it every year." Zuko coughed, knowing exactly who his uncle was talking about, having witness his uncle's many costumes over the years.

Zuko stopped the treating at 12, like everyone else he knew, but his uncle still enjoyed pretending he was getting treats for a younger grandchild. Zuko had been dragged into it only once after he'd stopped as a child, and that had been last year with his uncle.

Zuko had stood out in the street watching as the many mothers and their children went around house to house and made loud noises to, "scare off the evil spirits." When the people living inside opened the door and told them it was enough, the children would be paid for the service, usually in sweets or copper pieces.

He smiled at the memory and recalled begrudgingly holding his uncle's many bags full of sweets because he'd absolutely refused the let the men of his ship follow them. If the men had seen it, he'd never have heard the end of it.

Katara was laughing at the story as Iroh recalled it out loud, and Zuko just watched on. His uncle was just getting to the part about the candy bags when Zuko figured out what he as saying.

"And my nephew here ended up carrying all of my bags." His uncle eyes were lit with laughter. "He refused to let anyone else help, you see."

They both laughed and Zuko grabbed his uncle by the arm hard enough to get a glare of disapproval. Katara had already figured it out though and she smiled at them.

"So Lee is your nephew," she said as if another puzzle piece had fallen into place. Zuko hit his uncle in the arm and the older man mouthed 'opps' with a shrug.

Just then a group of people rushed through, and managed to knock Katara over enough to cause her loss her balance. Zuko grabbed her and the two of them fell over each other and into a large tent.

When they stopped rolling, she was sitting on his stomach and laughing so hard he had no choice but join her. As they laughed their way into puddles, Iroh peeked in the tent through the hole they'd made, and smiled down at them. "Now children, it is rude to laugh after ruining someone elses tent," he said in a semi-stern voice.

"Sorry," Katara giggled, and got off his chest before helping him up and turning around. The tent they'd fallen into was mostly empty but it didn't stay that way. A portly man rushed in through the entryway on the opposite side, looking down at the scroll he was holding in his hands.

"Oh, hello there. My nephew and his lady friend here happened to fall inside. We're terribly sorry." He walked in the hole they'd made and bowed deeply as Zuko picked himself off the floor.

The man looked up and glanced over at hole. As Zuko looked closer, he realized it was big enough to be another door. Katara looked at the floor, and sighed.

"Sorry," she said, and Zuko bowed as his uncle had.

"Well," the big man said, and examined the gap," there's nothing I can do abut it now. But I have an idea on how you can pay me back," he said and looked over Katara and Zuko.

The prince took a step back only to be stopped by his uncle. "They will do anything you need them to do to pay you back for repairs." Katara nodded in agreement, and Zuko found himself outnumbered.

* * *

The next thing Katara knew, she was in a smaller tent with seven other girls, each wearing a more elaborate mask then the next. They turned around as one, and each gave her a warm smile.

"Uh, hi," she said, and waved slightly.

"Hey there," one girl in a bright red mask said and took a step forward. Her voice was deeper, so Katara put her age around seventeen years old. Her mask, like most of the others, didn't cover the lower half of her face. "You here for the choosing ceremony?" she asked brightly.

"Uh, yeah. I think," Katara said, and looked around the tent some more. "That guy said something like that."

"Oh, you mean the big guy?" red-mask said, holding her arms out a few feet away from her waist. The other girls laughed, and Katara smiled before nodding. "Yeah, he's a judge," red-mask finished.

"A judge?" Katara asked, and the other girls nodded. The one wearing the red mask seemed to be a sort of leader, but Katara didn't know if there were teams in this ceremony, so she couldn't assume.

"Yeah," red mask said, her smile as bright as ever. "It's a contest of sorts. It's based of a really old and romantic legend here. You really don't know what this is about?"

"Today is my first day in the city," Katara responded, not really sure where this was going. She couldn't run because she promised to help out the judge, but she was worried because Lee wasn't with her. "Have you guys seen a guy in a scary blue mask?"

"He's probably with the other guys in the tent on the other side of the stage," another girl wearing a yellow mask answered.

Red-mask nodded. "It's part of the contest. Don't worry, he's fine. Is he your boyfriend?"

Katara sputtered, a blush crossing her cheeks. "No, he…" she stopped, and remembered their first kiss and every hug after that, "…uh, he hasn't asked me yet."

Red-mask's smile widened and she waved the other girls off jokingly when they chorused, "Awww."

"Well, if he asked you to do this, then it's a sure sign that by tonight, you'll be an official item." She nodded her head, sending some feathers fluttering to the ground.

Katara sputtered, "But he didn't-" and was cut off by a man outside the tent poking his head through the flap and smiling at the girls.

"Okay, you ladies ready?" All seven girls giggled and the man smiled again. "Okay, I'm gonna need you girls to switch masks with each other. That way there's no cheating." He then left the girls to their order.

"Cheating?" Katara asked, and red-mask took off the red mask and smiled at her. Katara's heart sank when the older girl's honey-colored eyes and white skin all but screamed Fire Nation. She turned to the other girls as they took off their masks, expecting to be surrounded by enemies, only to find a mix of both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom girls. There were three Fire Nation girls including red mask, and four Earth Kingdom girls.

Katara took a step back and didn't move to take off her mask. "Here, " red mask said, and handing the mask to her, "I'll trade you"

"Why?" Katara said, trying her mask on a soon as possible. Her clothing hid here darker skin, but there was no way to hide the skin on her face if the mask was gone, they'd know she was from the water tribes.

"Cause it the rules," red mask said as if it were obvious, which it was.

Katara sighed and untied her mask, lowering it with her hands and looking up at red mask.

"Whoa!" She said, and got the others attention. "Are you from a water tribe?" she asked, and the malice that Katara had expected to hear from her mouth wasn't there. The girl smiled brightly and another girl leaned in.

"So you're from the North Pole?" she asked.

"No," Katara said, completely confused. "I'm from the South Pole."

"There's a tribe in the southern pole?" Red mask asked, her yellow eyes dancing with wonder. "My father told me there was only a water tribe in the north and that when the fire navy tried to get in, they were pushed back by the spirits themselves."

Someone voicelessly demanded the claim with a laugh, and Katara got angry. "That's true, I was there." She said, and the girls leaned in.

"Really?" Red mask nodded, "Well, I believe you. My fiancé says that the Water Tribe showed a lot of courage and that they rival even the Earth Kingdom troops in skill. His father is a commander in the Earth Kingdom army."

That took Katara by surprise. "But you're Fire Nation right?"

"So?" red mask said confused. "Oh that's right; you come from outside the city. The Earth Kingdom people and the Fire Nation people have lived here in peace since long before the war. We all think it's so stupid, and really choose to ignore it unless where called on. My boyfriend came here two years ago, and so he's still little prejudice but _is_ marrying me, despite his father's wishes."

Katara couldn't believe that these girls came from the same time period as her. They all thought like Aang and she found it was refreshing. It made her believe there was still hope for the world, and made her think more about maybe staying with Lee and his uncle… maybe even for good.

In another two years, she'd be of marrying age, and…

What was thinking?! She promised Aang she'd travel with him until he saved the world. And she was going to keep that promise, despite the fact that she wanted to be with Lee more and more as time went by. The guy came back and told the girls exit the tent and Katara was held back by red mask.

"Here," red mask took her mask and gave it to Katara. "My name is Akemi by the way. What's yours?"

"Katara," she answered, and handed her mask to her new friend. The Fire Nation girl smiled.

"Come on; let's go. Now comes the fun part." Akemi put on Katara's mask before exiting the tent. Katara heard cheers coming from the other side and left the tent slowly, tying the mask onto her face, and becoming very worried when every single person she saw was looking at her. That happened to be most of the festival.

They hadn't been kidding when they said stage. The stage she was standing on came five feet off the ground and was divided into eight little person sized booths, which she watched each of the other seven girls get into.

"Come this way," the big man from before he motioned forward and smiled, directing her to a booth towards the middle. "Stay here and I'll explain the rules. Thank you for doing this; we needed eight couples and we were short one. Consider your debt paid. Good luck."

Katara looked down at the chair in the booth, and saw a piece of wide red ribbon in the chair. She took it off and sat down, paying close attention to what the judge would say next.

"As you all know, were are here today to perform the annual All Spirits day ceremony. The tale starts not long before the war, over a hundred years ago. The most beautiful woman in the village was betrothed to a powerful warrior. Two days before their intended marriage, a war broke out between her nation and his, and the warrior had no choice but to go and fight beside his brothers and father. She begged him not to go, and he promised her he would return.

"A year went by and her warrior did not return, but the war caught up to her peaceful village and she was blinded in a raid. She mourned for another year, completely alone before the other girls of her village decided that she deserved to be happy. Each day another group of warriors returned, they would tell her that one of the men was her warrior, and present her with a man they deemed worthy of her. Knowing she was blind, they thought that she could be fooled. But each time, she would just shake her head and say, 'This is not my warrior.'

"One day, her warrior did in fact return, and when he arrived, the girls of the village learned that he had been hurt in battle and could no longer speak. Horrified that he had survived and that he had no way in which to tell his betrothed who he was, they assumed she would deny him like she had all the others.

"Upon hearing this, the young warrior just shook his head, and went to her side, kneeling before her and touching her cheek. The girl began to weep and embraced him, and they married right away."

A cheer rose in the crowd and Katara couldn't help but smile. So that's what would happen. She had to pick Lee out of all the other boys without being able to see him and without him being able to tell her who he was.

That wouldn't be too hard at all.

The judge turned to face the girls, and raised a hand. "Alright ladies, put on your blind folds and no peaking, not that it will help."

Katara took the bright red blindfold and placed it under her mask and over her eyes. The judge called out again, and another cheer rose form the crowd as Katara assumed the boys had come on stage.

"Here are the rules." the man said again, and every got quiet. "Each warrior will approach every girl once and only touch her check. There is no talking allowed, even from the audience-"the crowd voices its displeasure and Katara laughed out loud, "- and there is no moving on the ladies part. At the end, each girl must choose who her partner is according to the order that they touched her. If you think it was the second guy, at the end, choose the number two."

Katara took a deep breath and waited.

"Okay, number one!"

She waited patiently until she felt the presence of another person in her booth. She felt the man kneel in front of her and jumped when he reached out a touched her check.

It wasn't him, she thought, and waited again. Four times with four different men, and finally, she could tell it was him when he reached out to her. She could smell him, and she knew immediately that it was him. Suddenly, she didn't want any other man to touch her.

She wanted to jump into his arms and declare to the world that this was her warrior, but it was against the rules. So, she waited through three more alien touches until the judge declared the contest almost over.

"Okay ladies; hold up on one or more hands your number."

Katara held up one outstretched hand, all five fingers extended.

"It seems we have a winner folks!" and the crowd went wild. "Okay ladies; take off your blind folds."

Katara's heart was racing as she reached up and under to remove the red cloth. But standing in front of her booth wasn't the Blue Spirit.

It was the judge, and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations, you've won first prize. You were the only one able to choose the right warrior, even over our reigning champion of two years."

He smiled and side stepped to reveal a man standing behind him. At first she was confused; he wasn't wearing the blue Oni mask. How could this be Lee if he was wearing only a half mask like the rest of the crowd?

But then he stepped closer, and she caught his sent. As he knelt before her and touched her cheek, she recognized the smirk on his exposed lips and leapt into his arms with a joyful cry.

He caught her, lifting her up into the air and spinning her around once, before setting her back on her feet. He was grinning as wide as she was, and her heart skipped a beat when he leaned down and kissed her in front of the entire festival.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

-Humongous chapter of doom-

OMG Happy F-ing Halloween people. -falls into bed-

If there is massive typos; I'm so sorry, but you'll have to blame it on my sleep deprivation.

And as an excuse for Zuko's ooc-ness(?) at the end, Katara's euphoria was contagious. It like a disease. Love makes you act out of character anyway.

And because I HAD too, Akemi is my actual OC. Plain and simple.

And to Knight of the Eternal Word: I LOVE YOU and so does my muse.

And to quarts we love you too. Thank you for your eternal sunshine.

Of course we love all the reviewers, but these two have stood out in the last two chapters.

Beeeee seeing you soon.


	21. Chapter 20: Friends and Enemies

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 20: Friends and Enemies

Completely surprised when Katara jumped at him, Zuko had no choice but to spin them around to catch his balance -- not that he minded. She was so pretty in that one moment, with her eyes lit up and the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face, he'd kissed her without a second thought; simply because he wanted to.

When Katara slipped her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss, all the regret that he'd felt at doing it in front of all those people disappeared instantly. In fact, he wasn't sure if they were still cheering or not, and didn't particularly care; they didn't matter anymore.

A loud whoop coming from beside him, however, did get his attention and he reluctantly broke the kiss. He turned to see a smaller Fire Nation girl not much older than himself walking up from the group of contestants. Katara leaned back, still hanging on to his neck, and turned toward the other girl with a smile on her face that could rival the sun.

"I'd say that was 'the question' all right," a girl said, as she stopped beside them. "Good thing your answer was yes or you guys would have been _so_ embarrassed."

The girl smiled brightly and Katara blushed, letting him go. Angry at first that she'd interrupted, he frowned down at her, but she only cocked her head. "What? Sorry to interrupt, but I figured you'd be going at it again later anyway." As Katara sputtered, the girl smirked and looked out at the crowd, "In a more private location, of course."

Zuko felt as if he'd been caught in a trap; he couldn't deny it, but he didn't want to acknowledge it either. He just looked down at Katara as she looped her arms around one if his and couldn't help but smile...just a little.

As the two girls beamed at each other, a very tall and well built youth walked toward them, wearing his Blue Spirit mask. Zuko knew for a fact that he was Earth Kingdom because he and the older boy had exchanged masks back in the tent, and Zuko had seen his face. Zuko looked down at Katara as she recognized the mask the youth was wearing and worriedly looked back at Zuko. The youth joined them seconds later, placing one arm around the Fire Nation girl's shoulders.

The Fire Nation girl stuck out her tongue. "That stuff smells horrible, Midori," she said, holding her nose.

"I told you the stupid cologne wouldn't work," the youth, Midori, grumbled. "You didn't even smile at me." If the guy had sounded any angrier, Zuko was sure the girl would start crying. "Serves you right to lose for once," Midori said and flicked his waist-length ponytail over his shoulder. Katara titled her head.

"You were the ones who won two years in a row, Akemi?" Katara asked, and Zuko didn't quiet understand what they were talking about.

"Yep," the Fire Nation girl - obviously named Akemi - replied with a prideful smile. "I just followed my nose, but it was hard enough before. The cologne just confused me." She shrugged and smiled at Zuko, who wanted to take a step back. "You guys didn't use any tricks, huh. You did that all on your own."

Akemi laughed before even waiting for an answer, and Zuko was relieved that the girl didn't sound jealous at all. He shifted to put an arm around Katara's shoulders. The movement was very similar to what Midori had done to Akemi before, and Zuko wondered when he'd picked it up.

"Young lady," a voice called from further down the stage. The group turned to see the portly judge walking towards them. "The prize is about to be awarded; would you like your warrior here to present it to you?" The man smiled at Zuko and the bottom half of Katara's face turned as red as the mask she was wearing.

His own blush was the reason Zuko didn't hesitate to march over and take the box from the man.

* * *

The crowd was still hanging around watching them, even though the contest was apparently over. Katara smiled warmly as she watched Lee walk over to the judge and all but snatch the prize out of the big man's hands. Akemi laughed so hard tears were in her eyes, and Midori shook his head slowly with an exasperated sigh.

"So, still worried about whether or not he wants to be with you?" the older girl asked with a smirk. Katara shook her head, not really sure what to say anymore. She placed a hand to her lips and smiled wider. He had kissed her back. He'd actually kissed her back.

It was all the proof she needed.

But despite how happy she felt, something else had caught her attention. Because she could see the lower half his face, she also saw the bruise that seemed to have crawled up his throat. She put her hand against her own throat unconsciously and grew worried. He'd been hurt, just like the warrior in the legend.

That was why he didn't talk; he most likely couldn't anymore. She had begun to wonder about it after thinking it over for a long time. She was sure she'd heard him speak to Aang on the ship the first time they'd met. She was beginning to think his voice was the one she'd heard in the river the day she'd healed her back.

Akemi let out a girlish sigh when Lee walked back over and held out the box to Katara. "I bet you he's blushing under that mask." She said none too quietly, and the redness spread to the lower half of Lee's face.

Katara got a really good idea as she took the box gently from his hand. She took hold of his hand before he could pull away and placed a kiss in the center of his palm. When she looked up at him, he was smiling, and he pulled her forward into his arms as the crowd cheered again.

"God, you three are making me sick," Midori said, as he went to the edge of the stage. "Akemi, let's go. Leave the two lovebirds to their fans."

"Awww," Akemi whined, and Katara giggled. "I wanted to hang out with Katara some more." Katara smiled when the girl went up to him and pulled on his arm with both of her own.

She was happy for them, coming from two opposing kingdoms and still being so much in love. But to see her friend hugging someone wearing the Blue Spirit's mask was just uncomfortable, and she turned to the real Blue Spirit to make herself feel better. Lee was standing tall as always; the mask he was wearing gave her a better view of his face, but kept enough of it hidden so that she figured he could still look like anybody.

Not to mention the fact that the bruise on his neck made her fingers itch to heal him.

"Then invite them to dinner," Midori was saying in a tone mimicking his girlfriend's whine when Katara looked back at the other couple. "I'll treat," he sighed and turned to the crowd, "like always."

The words had barely come out of his mouth when Lee grabbed Katara and put her behind him quickly.

"What?" she asked, getting Akemi and Midori's attention. Lee pointed out to the crowd and she and the others followed his finger to the middle of the crowd where trouble was brewing. And then Katara saw what Lee had seen only seconds before.

Three firebenders. In uniform. And five Fire Navy soldiers.

They were steadinly pushing their way through the crowd, spears at the ready. Akemi let out a sigh of frustration. "Those idiots have been here all day," she said, her tone full of disapproval. She put her hands on her hips and made another sound of anger. "Don't they know they won't get a word out of anyone here?"

"What are they even looking for?" Midori asked angrily, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder again as his lover walked up to the edge of the stage.

Katara looked up at Lee and saw his unconscious movement towards his back, noticing that he didn't have his swords with him anymore. She looked around for a water source and was troubled by the fact that nothing was close enough to help her. They could run, but she refused to leave her new friends here to deal with the repercussions of wearing Lee's mask in public.

Why hadn't she thought of it before? If they knew what Iroh looked like, they were sure to have a sketch of the Blue Spirit as well. She vaguely wondered if there was a poster of her now, but didn't get the chance to think too much on it. The soldiers had reached the stage, and were pointing their spears at Midori.

"Yes?" he asked with disdain.

"You're coming with us," one firebender said, taking a step toward the stage and looking up at the tall Earth youth.

"I don't think so." Midori answered. With absolutely no hesitation at all, he jumped off the stage and into the middle of the group of soldiers. Akemi sighed heavily and followed him a moment later.

Katara watched the pair fight in such sync with one another that she was sure they'd done it hundreds of times before. She quickly realized that although Midori wasn't a bender, Akemi was, even though she wasn't very powerful.

As Katara watched in horror, her concern for her new friends began to rise and she moved forward to help them, only to be held back by Lee. She glared up at him before turning back, soon realizing he'd held her back because the couple wasn't alone in their fight. It seemed that anyone close enough to help was doing so, and the crowd made quick work of the severely outnumbered soldiers.

Midori climbed back on the stage and turned to help Akemi up as Katara looked at them in surprise. The couple walked towards her and Lee, and Midori quickly took off the Blue Spirit mask and handed it to its original owner.

"Come with us," he said, and walked back toward the girls' tent. They went past it, and behind a few others before coming out along an almost empty back alley.

"You two need to go," Midori said severely and pulled Akemi closer to him.

She looked up at Katara with a sad smile. "Looks like you won't be able to come to dinner," she said miserably.

"You have no idea how lucky you were to end up here!" Midori continued angrily, holding Akemi closer to him as if to protect her. "The people of this city don't care who you are or what you are to the war, and the only reason they were fighting was because I jumped in."

He was almost yelling now, and guilt rose in Katara's throat as she looked at Akemi for help. The girl just shook her head and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"We're sorry-" Katara began, but Midori just held up a hand to silence her.

"Just leave," he said coldly, and turned to leave himself.

Akemi stayed behind for a second longer and waved goodbye sadly. Midori grabbed her arm and she too turned to go. Katara took a deep breath and wondered if she'd ever see the older girl again, knowing what Midori would say next.

"Your war isn't welcome here, and neither are you."

* * *

Zuko wanted to attack the tall youth, but not because they'd been turned away -- it would have happened sooner or later. No, Zuko wanted to hurt him because of what his rejection had done to Katara.

As the pair walked away, Katara took off her mask to wipe at the tears Midori's harsh words had left behind. Zuko took her gently by the shoulders and held her briefly before holding her at arm's length and looking down at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and lowered her gaze to the ground.

Zuko took her face in his hands, and made her look at him again. He wanted to scream at her, to ask her why she was apologizing. If anything, this whole situation was his fault.

"Lee!" A call came from further down the alleyway, and they both turned at the familiar sound of Iroh's voice. He hurried up to them and folded his hands into his sleeves. "I've found a way out of the city that isn't guarded by the soldiers. We should go quickly." He looked around with a puzzled expression. "What happened to your friends? I thought I saw them lead you back here."

"They...had to go," Katara said sadly, and she took Zuko's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. Zuko nodded, and motioned for his uncle to lead the way.

"Oh? What a shame," his uncle said, and Zuko saw the sad understanding in his eyes as he led them out into the streets again. "I had hoped to speak with them."

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy.**

Okay, just because everybody is so confused: this fanfic happens sometime between The Blind Bandit and Zuko Alone. That would make this whole thing Book 2 Chapter 6 1/2.

-smiles- Hence the taking credit for teaching Zuko how to bend with his swords. mahahahahah

Thank you guys for all your support, it really is appreciated! You're all the reason I'm able to update so quickly; don't just give me all the credit on that, okay? If you didn't review I would lose my motivation!

See you next chapter! AND REVIEW!!

PS. Yes, Midori has a ponytail that goes all the way down to his ass. Just like my boyfriend's does. -squee-


	22. Chapter 21: Treasure

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 21: Treasure

They traveled until nightfall, making their way through the deep forest. Iroh had said that it was the direction they needed to be going, and since Lee didn't disagree, neither did Katara.

Lee had put the Blue Spirit mask back on some time ago, and she hadn't seen him do it. She wondered if she'd ever see his face and was sad and distressed that he continued to hide it from her. What was so bad about his face that he couldn't let her see?

Lee walked further and further ahead of them, keeping his distance from her it seemed, so she used the semi-private moment to fall into step beside Iroh.

"So, he can talk, right?" she asked as soon as the older man acknowledged her.

Iroh nodded reluctantly, and she wondered if Lee had instructed him not to talk to her. But the moment she thought it, she wondered when she'd be become so distrusting.

So she changed the subject. "So does he have a horrible scar on his face or something?" she asked. When he tripped slightly on the underbrush and straightened with a cough, she looked at him in confusion.

"He wears a mask, my dear, for his own reasons." The general stopped walking, but didn't turn toward her. "What those reasons are, however, are beyond this old man's comprehension," he answered and continued walking.

"Do you think he feels the same way about me as I do him?" she asked quietly, and the old man sighed. He turned toward her with a sad smile on his face.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again before doing so. He shook his head, and said, "I heard you win first prize. Do you mind if I ask what the reward was?"

Her thoughts immediately switched to her winnings, and she reached into her bag for the box Lee had given her on stage. She held it up and Iroh took it from her after asking permission with a motion.

"So what's in it?" he asked, and she laughed nervously.

"I haven't exactly opened it yet…"

"And why not?"

She sighed, "I wanted to open it with Lee, but he's ignoring me," she said sadly, and Iroh sighed before handing the box back to her.

"Well," he said with vigor, "this is where I intervene. I'll go give my nephew a short but to the point lecture about leaving women to hang and hope that gets the point across."

Katara giggled and nodded her head, before smiling at him. "Thank you," she said and bowed slightly.

He bowed in return and walked a little faster to catch up with Lee.

* * *

"I see your manners haven't improved while I was gone," his uncle said as soon as he caught up. Zuko sighed and kept walking. He didn't like leaving Katara behind but he was uncomfortable around her and his uncle at the same time. He couldn't quite explain it, but whenever Uncle was around, he always felt like the old was laughing at him. 

Zuko had watched them talking behind him but hadn't bothered to join in. He couldn't talk anyway, and it would have only made him feel worse about his discomfort. After a few more seconds his uncle grabbed him on the shoulder, causing Zuko to turn around.

"Why are you doing this to the poor girl?" his uncle demanded, and Zuko pulled away.

Why? Because the moment she found out who he really was, it would all be over. Because even after all they'd been through, he was still Zuko; if he ever took the mask off, all she would ever see was his face.

He knew deep inside that he was hurting her more by keeping his identity a secret. It was selfish, and at the end of every day he found he still didn't have the courage to tell her the truth.

So many people had left, so many people had turned him away, and he knew why. It was because he was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and that's all they every saw.

And he couldn't dare hope that she'd be any different.

"She still hasn't opened the prize box," his uncle said and the change of subject took Zuko by surprise. He turned to the old man and saw the sad smile on his uncle's face. "She told me she was waiting for you to open it with her."

Zuko looked back at the following Katara, and smiled slightly. So that's what they had been talking about, he thought, and nodded his head before walking back towards her.

She smiled as he approached and he held out his hand to her. She looked down at it and then looked up at him in confusion. He pointed at the bag and she titled her head. "What?"

"I think he wants the box," his uncle called form ahead of them. Zuko growled at his interruption; he managed to get across what he wanted for three days alone with her, and he didn't need any help now.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and reached back in the bag for it. She held the box out to him and he took it. After he had it in his hands, he turned it around so that the front was facing her and held it back out for her to open. She lifted the box and reached inside.

The thing she pulled out was strange even to him, and she held it up for him to get a better look. It was a doll. Kind of. He took it from her to inspect and found that it was actually two dolls, one male and one female that were held in an embrace by a silk ribbon.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, and he shook his head. "Do _you_ know what this is?" She called over his shoulder, holding up the dolls to show his uncle.

He rushed over and took the doll from her hands. "I didn't know they still made these!" he said a huge grin flying across his lips. "This is a very old tradition in the Fire Nation," he said as he held the doll gently in his hands. "They were called Eternity Dolls. Legend says that if two lovers write their names on the dolls, the women on the female and the man on the male, and bury it, they will be together forever."

His uncle gave Katara the dolls and smiled at her. "It is a very old legend, but I will admit that my future wife and I buried one of these with both our names on them when we were not much older then my nephew here." He put a hand on Zuko's arm, and Katara smiled at him. "We lived happily together for many years before she was gone." He said with sadness.

"That is _so_ romantic," Katara said, and blushed lightly as she glanced at Zuko before putting them back in the box.

He had assumed she'd taken the hint, but when she put the box away Zuko worried that she hadn't even thought to ask him to sign one. For in that moment, he wanted to do that more than anything else.

* * *

Again, Katara waited for Lee to fall asleep before even trying to heal his neck. He'd actually slept on the ground on his back this time, and she was thankful for that. At least she could reach his neck with little trouble, unlike if he'd slept against the tree behind him with his chin to chest like before. 

She heard the old man's quiet snores and had been watching Lee for over and hour, making sure he wasn't just staring at the sky. She crawled over to him, trying very not to giggle in her own amusement, and finally reached his side after a few minutes.

She sat on her knees beside him and gently reached out to move his mask out of the way. She removed the fabric that covered his neck and winced when she saw how bad the bruise really was. It would have taken weeks to heal on its own, and she quickly coated her hands in healing water from her hip flask.

She reached down and gently put the water to his throat, and hoped that if he woke up, he'd trust her enough to let her continue. Something told her that he would wake up because her luck was like that. And when he jolted, she knew he was awake.

"Hold still, I'm going to heal your neck," she said calmly, and willing him to trust her, "I know it's uncomfortable, but I'll be done in just a second."

She felt him take a deep breathe and watched as he placed a hand around her wrist while she worked. Slowly the bruise disappeared and her face broke into a smile.

"There. With your neck healed you can talk to me," she said excitedly.

But when he shook his head, her spirits fell. "Why not?" Heartbroken, her hand fell into her lap. "Your uncle said you can talk and-"she huffed angrily. "I heard you talking to Aang in the prison cell! So, you'll talk to him and not to me!" she backed up when he reached to her, and then scooted out of his reach. "Fine, I won't speak to you either!"

More angry than she could remember being before, she ran off into the trees and didn't look behind her.

* * *

Zuko reached for her but she was gone before he could get up. Standing, he watched as she disappeared into the forest and ripped the mask off his face, throwing it against a tree across the clearing. 

"So," came his uncle's voice from somewhere behind him, and he turned a hard glare on the man. "Do you want me to tell you what you did wrong, or what you want to hear?"

"Stay-"Zuko began, and grabbed his throat. It really had been healed, and he began again just and angrily as before. "Stay out of this uncle; you don't understand!" He hated the emotion that clouded his voice, and decide to blame it on Katara's healing job.

"I understand more than you think I do, Prince Zuko," the old man said, standing from his place on the ground.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled, slamming the side of his fist into the tree behind him. It took the completely surprised look on the old man's face to make him realized what he'd just said.

Since his exile, he'd always latched on to the fact that he was Prince Zuko. That fact that kept him going and he'd just rejected the title out of nowhere. Amazed at himself, Zuko lowered his fists to his side.

"Zuko," Iroh said, his voice offering more comfort than Zuko wanted to accept.

"I'm sorry," Zuko whispered and sank to the ground. "I just don't know what to do anymore or where to go from here."

"You could try talking to her-"

"NO!" Zuko exclaimed, "Then she'll know who I am."

"And what is wrong with that?" his uncle replied sharply.

"Everything! If she knew then it would all be over." All this feeling would have gone to waste.

"That may have been true in the beginning," his uncle agreed, "but now there is a chance that it would not turn out that way. She trusted you with her life more than once, and a trust like that is not easily broken."

"She trusted the Blue Spirit. She doesn't trust Prince Zuko."

"Is that why you rejected your title?"

Zuko had no reply. He hadn't even thought about it, but now he knew it was true. Had that little waterbending peasant chanced him _that _much? Little peasant... he'd called her that at the North Pole not so long ago. Back when she was an obstacle; back when he hated her.

But now that she was important to him, as important as Uncle, the insult didn't fit at all.

"Why do you think that talking to her will ruin everything?" His uncle asked, taking a step toward him.

"She knows my voice; she'd recognize it f I used it."

"You two have come this far without words," his uncle said sensibly. "What makes you think that by using words now that you have them will make anything worse?" When Zuko didn't replied his uncle went on. "Tell me nephew, do you know the story of Oma and Shu?"

"Yes uncle," Zuko said irritably, "I know the story."

"Tell it to me."

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Zuko said at a half yell.

"Tell me the story of Oma and Shu" his uncle said firmly.

"They were two lovers from different tribes," he began, and then remembered the rest and sighed. "That has nothing to do with us! They didn't even end up together in the end."

"That is not the point," his uncle said softly.

"Then what is the point!?"

"Love is blind, Zuko." Iroh stated bluntly, taking Zuko aback. "It has been proven blind time and again. And seeing what has transpired between you and Katara, I have come to believe that it is also deaf."

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. "How do you know that things will work out anyway?"

"Katara asked to borrow a brush and ink from me earlier this evening," this uncle said softly, and Zuko stared at him. "See for yourself."

When his uncle gestured at the bag, Zuko stood very slowly and made his way to it. Reaching inside, he pulled out the prize box and opened it. There inside was the Eternity doll, Katara written on the girl. The man, however, was still blank.

"When she asked, I told her you each had to sign your own name."

He stared down at it for a long time before looking up at Iroh. "Uncle, can I borrow a brush and ink?"

* * *

She ran because she didn't know what else to do. 

He was so confusing! He had been acting like she was the center of this world for the last three days. Even though he could talk now, he was ignoring her!

Tears fell down her face as she ran. She was being a baby, and didn't know how to fix it. What was he hiding from her? What was so important to keep from her that he'd outright refused to speak for no obvious reason?

Maybe there was something else, something she hadn't picked up on yet. His uncle would know…. But, no, he'd already said there was no reason he could think of.

After running for a long time, she stopped to catch her breath. That had been stupid; it was in the middle of the night and she wasn't too sure she knew the way back. But looking behind her, she knew that finding camp would be easy for, even at night, she could see the smoke coming up from their fire.

She sighed and suppressed the want to cry. She would be strong; she'd been strong from the beginning, and she wasn't going to stop now.

But why wouldn't he talk to her!

She started walking because her side hurt and wandered unto a trail. She followed it without question, knowing it would be that much easier to find her way back.

After a while, she came across a sign board that told her there was another city nearby. She wandered past it, but stopped when she saw a Blue Mask among the wanted posters. There was also of course one of Aang, and as she looked at the others, her eyes landed on one that took her breathe away.

There was Iroh, with his name and crime, and directly above it on the same poster was the face of Prince Zuko.

Last know traveling together.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy.**

Rai: So… what's in the box?

Chii: You haven't figured that out yet?

Rai: Um…(moans) I don't know what to put in it!

Chii: (thinking) well, it can't be necklace because Katara already has one and Zuko can't be wearing one.

Rai: How about a cookie-

Chii: (Firmly) NO

Rai: Wait, hear me out; a cookie in the shape of a yin-yang that they can share.

Chii: NO. No cookies.

Rai: Fine then. What should it be?

Chii: …. Wait. I have an idea…

And so, the Eternity Doll was born.

* * *

And you guys are funny! It's like "Midori is hot… but he's rude!" 

Yes. Midori is hot and he's rude.

* * *

Chii: Very much like the person he's based of off…

Rai: HEY!

* * *

Anyway, I just wanted to say that he was supposed to be that way, because like requim17 said, things were a little too much on the happy side, and a good story needs some bad news.

… Not that this chapter didn't do that……

-evil giggle-

Reviews with your threats of death and destruction are as welcome as happiness, as long as I understand you're joking…. Cause otherwise it's just freaky.


	23. Chapter 22: We All Fall Down

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 22: We All Fall Down

Katara looked at the old face she now knew as a friend and then at the one above it that belonged to an old enemy.

"No…" the dismayed whisper escaped her lips before she could stop it and she covered her mouth with her hands. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. She searched for something to prove that what was running through her head was false.

Horror filled her as events and circumstances started clicking together in her head like a giant jigsaw puzzle. It was like the big picture that she'd been missing had abruptly appeared and suddenly all the pieces fit wrong.

A mask to hide his face.

"_So, does he have a horrible scar on his face or something?" She asked. When the old man tripped slightly on the underbrush and straightened with a cough, she looked at him in confusion_

Silence to hide his voice.

_Slowly the bruise disappeared and her face broke into a smile. "There. With your neck healed you can talk to me," she said excitedly, but when he shook his head, her spirits fell._

And evasion when all else failed.

The rescue from General Sho had all been to capture Aang for himself, nothing else.

Taking care of her had been nothing but taking care of bait. Not letting her die had been all because he'd need her later.

Cold rage filled her until it felt like someone had bended ice around her whole body.

How dare he!? How could he do something like this! Leading her on like he was a friend! Get her to trust him and then act the way he had been acting all along. Making her feel this way about him!

How dare he pretend to like her back? Using her own feelings against her, just…

Just like Jet. Only this time, it hurt so much more.

She tore the poster off the board and held it in her fisted hand as she made her way back to camp, fully prepared to ask him about it and then hammer him into a tree. Maybe even through a tree.

How dare he? It was all she could think as she marched her way back. She should have known all along, should have put it together. There were so many clues now that she looked back on their time together.

A big one was that she'd been sure he was a firebender. And now she was doubly sure. She felt like a complete moron! How could she have not known after all the time they spent together!

But as the thought reached her heart, she suddenly knew exactly why.

He'd done such a good job at acting that she'd believed him capable of liking her back, maybe even loving her back. And that was something she wasn't sure Prince Zuko could do. She wasn't even sure it was something he could fake either.

She stopped walking and dropped her fists to her side, not sure she wanted to go on. Could she even face him anymore? Something told her that the next time she saw him, she'd start crying. What was even worse was that despite what she'd learned, she wanted to see him again.

She started off towards camp again but veered off course to buy her some time to think. She knew she couldn't face him until she'd made some really important decisions. Most importantly, what would happen if she was right about who the Blue Spirit really was? And how could she make sure? Asking him directly would be rude, especially if he wasn't Prince Zuko.

Angry that she'd let her heart fool her again, she seriously considered not listening to it anymore. But the more she wanted to get angry, the more she asked herself if it was really worth it.

It hadn't mattered what he looked like before and it shouldn't matter now. Remembering all the things that Prince Zuko had done to her and her brother in the past, it was hard to believe that their enemy could do something like this. He didn't seem like the type to play cheap tricks on people; he had more honor than that.

She wanted to scream in frustration and take it all out on that stupid Blue Spirit! Katara was getting closer and closer to camp, and not at all ready for what might happen when she got there.

She could run; it was always a choice. But for some reason, it didn't feel like the right choice. Running would only make him worry. She wasn't sure if her assumptions were correct, and she didn't want to do that to Lee. But if she went back and he really was Prince Zuko, she would know. Now that there was a big picture, there were ways for her to find out the truth.

Having come to a decision, somewhat, Katara turned and started heading in the right direction. It would take her ten more minutes to walk to camp, and she would need every one of them to gather enough courage for what she was about to do next. Just enough to learn she was sure, and then she knew that rage would give her the rest.

She didn't nearly have enough on hand to confront him when, after only five minutes, she saw him through the trees. She almost called out to him and stopped herself from doing the automatic reaction. What was he doing out here in the dark anyway? She stopped walking and hid from his view, knowing she was being childish.

Hiding behind a large tree, she looked around the trunk to see if she could figure out what he was doing. His back was turned away from her and he was on his knees on the ground. Katara narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look.

This would be the perfect time to talk to him alone, but when she tried to move forward towards him, something held her back. A deep empty feeling in her stomach hurt her so badly she couldn't move. Pain hit her from somewhere she couldn't place and she stumbled back around the tree, away from him.

The pain was fear; she placed it after a few seconds. So, this would tear her apart from the inside out? She felt hot tears fall down her cheek and she thought about how she could ruin everything they had, and destroy everything that might have been, all because she couldn't let things go.

She wiped away her tears, knowing that if he found her he wouldn't understand. She would pretend she hadn't seen the poster; it was the only thing she could think of to do. She would pretend she didn't think he was Prince Zuko and just lie in wait for him to do something to earn her distrust. As far as she knew, he'd been nothing but sweet and kind and caring to her, and to betray him like this was silly.

She inhaled deeply and went around the tree, only to find that he'd already gone. Equal parts disappointment and relief filled her as she just stood there for a moment. Turning her gaze to the night sky and smelling their campfire on the wind, she wondered if he knew how much he meant to her and how much this was hurting her inside.

She started walking back toward camp. As she passed by where she'd seen him, she looked down at the ground and saw a clump of earth that was different from the rest. Shock filled her and she went to the ground, digging through the dirt until her hands found what she had been looking for. As she held them up in the dark, her mind was full of questions.

The Eternity dolls? He'd buried them? She ran her hands over them, and brought them close to her face. Her name was still on the back if the female doll, but she couldn't bring herself to look at the male doll just yet. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

What had he written, if anything at all? He might have buried it to make her think he'd put his name on it, leading her on even more. He might have even put a name on it, put she knew it would say "Lee" either way.

Holding her breath, she opened her eyes and stared down at the male doll, but soon everything went fuzzy as she became blinded by her tears.

The doll had a name on it, and that name was Zuko.

* * *

Zuko heard her walk up behind him just as he started sharpening the Daos he'd gotten back from his uncle. Knowing he'd get lost if he went after her and having nothing to do but wait for her to get back, he'd fallen into the old habit of working the blade back into the edge it had before battle.

He was nervous; he did things like that when he was nervous.

Her presence alerted him to the fact that his uncle was nowhere to be seen, and he thanked the old man silently for that one small favor. She took a deep breath behind him, and he turned to her.

Even in the firelight, he could see she'd been crying. Worried, he dropped his swords and rushed over to her, taking her face in his hands. When she didn't smile up at him reassuringly, he knew something was terribly wrong.

"I couldn't understand before," she began, and he tilted his head, "why you wouldn't talk to me." She visibly gulped, and his hands dropped to his sides.

There was a feeling at the very bottom of his stomach that he remembered from childhood. Whenever he _knew_ he was going to get in trouble with his mother, that feeling would always be there. Except that now, it was so much worse.

"But I think I understand now." She looked down and he followed her gaze to her dirt covered hands, and the feeling got worse.

She _knew_.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure, but I was thinking the whole way back that, you know, you're not _like_ him at all." Her fists clenched, and he held his breath. "And then I realized; you're not him. Not in the way I first thought."

She tilted her head up to meet his eyes and he saw she was crying again. "It's stupid isn't it?" Her tears and her forced smile cut him deeply, "I mean how could you be two people at once?"

He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, but he was afraid that she would stop talking, and this was something he knew she needed to say. It had to take so much courage to confront him like this.

"And I think I figured it out." She reached up to his face, and laid the tips of her fingers on his mask. "It's the mask. You wear it to hide a face you're ashamed of. And not because of a scar, or dishonor, or anything like that, but because that face holds back who you really are. It makes you a puppet, and keeps you from being yourself."

He didn't stop her when she slowly reached behind his head to untie the mask. If she knew, then she knew; he would love her no matter what she did to him.

For the first time since the start of their journey, as she slid the mask from his face, he looked upon her with his _own_ eyes instead of through someone else's.

"See, that wasn't so hard," she said warmly as she finally smiled at _him_.

She reached up to push his hood back and giggled. "I like your hair," she said as she ran her fingers through it gently. He couldn't help but smile; he took her hand and laid it on his cheek, closing his eyes and just feeling her. He froze when she ran her thumb over the bottom of his scar and his breath caught in his throat.

Did she think it was ugly? Did it repulse her like it did everyone else? He was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see the look on her face. She placed her other had on his other cheek and drew him down to gently kiss his scarred eyelid.

That surprised him enough to open his eyes and look into her blue ones. He tried to speak, but she laid a finger over his lips and shhed quietly. He had no idea what to do, so he did nothing.

Nothing but look at her. What he wouldn't give to stay right here forever.

She lifted her head to meet his lips with her own, and Zuko felt time stop as he slid his arms around her, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy.**

I wanted to get the fic finished by Friday because of Lake Laogai, but I didn't make it. I still have few more chapters to write, so don't worry: this isn't the end.

This chapter still turned out way different than I originally thought, just like the rest of the fic, and I like it a lot better this way…not that my opinion counts

-smile-

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! Someone drew a picture of the Eternity DOLLS!!!! -freaks out- Check out the picture on my profile.

Again, because I don't have time for a beta, forgive any typos you see. Please and thank you.

Reviews make our week. –giggle-


	24. Chapter 23: Second Thoughts

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 23: Second Thoughts

Disbelief worked its way through her as he held her closer. If she'd had any doubts about who he was before this point, they were completely gone when she caught the scent that told her this really was the Blue Spirit.

What would she call him? His name wasn't Lee and she couldn't go back to calling him Blue. Would she call him Prince Zuko? Would he be offended if she didn't? Would he be offended if she _did_?

She pulled away slightly, only because suddenly it seemed like things were going way too fast. Why had she come back when she hadn't thought it all the way through first? It felt like the world was spinning out of control, and the only way to stop it was to step away from him.

"This is wrong," she said under her breath, hoping he hadn't heard her, but when he stiffened she knew he had. She didn't even have to look at his face, but when she did the anger there made her stomach turn.

He took a deep breath and the anger turned to hurt understanding as he loosened his grip but didn't let go. Realizing her mistake, she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "That came out wrong," she said and held on to him for dear life, so afraid he would go away.

"How did we get here?" she asked quietly in disbelief, holding on tighter. "How did we of all people end up like this?"

She was asking so many questions and knew neither she nor Zuko had any answers. Having never felt this way before in her life, she had no idea how to deal with it. They were enemies…weren't they?

She couldn't think of him as an enemy anymore. She knew he was Fire Nation, knew he was their Prince. Exile or not, the blood of the Fire Lord ran through his veins. It was then that she wondered when she'd turned into her brother.

So many voices ran through her head. Her brother's hatred of the Fire Nation, the last words her father said to her. Everyone she'd ever cared about was against the Fire Nation, and that made Zuko their enemy too.

"I shouldn't have done this," she said as she forced her way out of his arms. Her heart rate increased as panic griped her. They would never accept him; they would never accept her love for him.

The Fire Nation had nearly destroyed her people. She took a step back.

They'd killed her mother. Another step.

They were trying to kill Aang. She couldn't breathe anymore.

Zuko was trying to kill Aang.

"Katara," suddenly she heard his voice and no one else's. She looked up at him, stunned. "Please…" He held out his hand to her; when she saw the wounded look on his face, she knew she wasn't going to run away anymore.

He'd called her Katara. Not peasant, not little waterbender… Katara.

She stopped backing up, and lowered her gaze to the ground.

Zuko wasn't trying to kill Aang. He'd never tried to kill Aang. Even at the North Pole, all Zuko had done was tie him up and drag him along. And being the honorable person he was, he had to have had a reason. She couldn't forgive him for the things he'd done, but she could look past them.

Zuko had rescued them from Sho. Remembering back to something Aang had said before the Blue Spirit arrived, she wondered if maybe Zuko had done something similar before.

But it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that she had feelings for him and she had to face them.

* * *

"This is wrong."

Confusion filled him at her words. What was wrong? Could she be talking about them, about what had just happened? This wasn't wrong, this was perfect. Anger was his automatic reaction because she'd hurt him. But as he watched her think it over, he understood that she wasn't trying to hurt him; she was just overwhelmed.

"That came out wrong," she said and her grip tightened around his waist.

Why was she trying to run away? ...What a stuipid question. There were plenty of reasons for her to flee. She was only a child like he was, but luck had been kinder to her. Tough as she was, she wasn't as tough as he'd been forced to be.

"How did we get here?" she asked quietly. "How did we, of all people, end up like this?" He didn't have an answer, for her or for himself. "I shouldn't have done this," She pulled away from him and took a few steps back. He watched as hesitation filled her eyes.

He wouldn't let her go.

"Katara," the emotion in his voice may have made her think him weak, but that didn't matter. He refused to let others affect her decisions; he knew that if she'd been alone in her head, leaving wouldn't have crossed her mind. "Please." He held out his hand, wishing he could find some way to keep her.

She stopped backing up and looked at the ground. What was she thinking? Was her mind made up? Would she leave?

She raised her eyes to meet his and reached out to take his hand. Zuko took it without hesitation and pulled her into the strongest embrace he could muster without hurting her.

"It doesn't matter how we got here," he whispered into her ear as her held her closer. "We're here now."

"But where do we go from here?" Her voice was cracking with tears. How hard had her decision really been? How hard _could_ it be? Her tears made him wonder what she'd chosen him over. "What happens now?"

"Now, you face the choices you've made."

Both of them turned to see his uncle standing beside a familiar tree. The old man had his hands in his sleeves, like usual, and a sad smile on his face. The tree beside him had a small fist-sized scorch mark in the trunk not far off the ground. Zuko didn't remember putting it there, but he was sure he had.

"Do not misunderstand me; I am very happy for you both." He lowered his arms and walked forward towards them and Katara turned in Zuko's arms to face the old man. Zuko was glad to hear it; he'd been worried about what his uncle would think. "You two have had to grow up very quickly, so this comes as no surprise. Unfortunately, circumstances prevent you from simply being young people in love."

"I don't understand," Zuko said, but Katara took a step forward.

"I do," she said, and turned to face him, placing a hand on his scarred cheek. "We can't make decisions as children anymore, or even as teenagers. We have to get through this as adults."

Anger filled him, and confusion. "How can we do this as adults when the adults are acting so childish?" he demanded.

"That is why it is so important, nephew," Iroh said calmly and Zuko looked up at him.

"I don't understand."

Katara placed and hand on his shoulder and drew his attention back down at her face. "Someone has to be the grown up," she turned to look at his uncle, "right?"

He smiled as warmly at her as he always had to Zuko. "Exactly."

Suddenly, an uncomfortable thought occurred to him. "Uncle," Zuko asked cautiously, "how long have you been standing there?"

Katara's blush was almost worth it, Zuko thought when his uncle answered with a sly smile, "Long enough."

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

"Long enough to know I'll have plenty of grandchildren in the future. :D!"-isadork-

Sorry that it's not very long, but I didn't know what else could go in this chapter. Everything that happens after this is kind of all at once, and it's gonna be hard to break it apart.

Umm, what else… Oh!

If you've never heard it, go find the song _Fly_, by Hillary Duff.

Now, don't give me that face! I know, I know. But the song is REALLY good. And really fits Zuko, and not just Zuko from this fic.

And I've already planned the sequel out…mostly. Good news to one of my fans (I hope) because the sequel will be focused around two of her original characters. Hehehe. It won't be written until later this mouth, I'm afraid, because of work, but keep an eye out for it. I can't write it until I've finished this fic just in case something changes, because like I've said before: Characters love to take over in this story.

I LOVED Lake Logai. It fits in real well for how I plan on ending the fic.

It is just me, or is Zuko's hair getting tottaly hotter?

Oh and I got another fan art. Its a picture of Zuko slamming his fist into the tree from a few chapters ago. See how I gave the tree a cameo? The link is on my profile. CHECK IT OUT!!! -grins-

Anyway, please review with your thoughts.


	25. Chapter 24: Confessions

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the name or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 24: Confessions

It felt strange to wake up and look over at the Blue Spirit and see Prince Zuko's face. Katara wondered if he had felt the same way at first; waking up to see her face morning after morning and not knowing how she would react.

She'd dreamt the night before. She'd dreamt of peace and fire and two dolls that embraced forever. She knew it was only a matter of time before she had to face her brother and Aang. Toph wouldn't care much; the blind girl would probably laugh at her for making Sokka faint. The thought made her smile and a giggle escaped her lips.

It was hard to believe it had been less than a week since she and the others had been captured and imprisoned by General Sho. Less than a week, and as she looked over at Zuko again, she knew that in that week so much had changed and nothing would be the same.

The firebending prince wasn't far from her, maybe three or four feet away, sitting against a nearby tree because he'd lent her his bed roll again. He was asleep and she was thankful that she could finally tell this for certain. His face was peaceful when he slept, but as she watched his face grew hard, and she wondered what he was dreaming about.

Last night, before they'd gone to sleep, he had put away the mask. He'd smiled mysteriously when she frowned at it.

"I'll put it back on if you want."

Katara had shaken her head and he'd slipped the mask in her bag. She still didn't know if he'd been joking or not. She rolled over to gaze at him fully and noted that he looked good with short hair. She smiled when she imagined what it would look like in a few weeks, after it grew out a little more.

A warm feeling grew in her when she realized she'd be there to see it in a few weeks and she couldn't keep the smile from flashing across her face. But with the realization also came the depressing thought of telling her friends. Knowing Sokka, he'd never let Zuko join their group, let alone be with her.

She let the thought fade. She didn't know when she'd see her brother next, and worrying about what to say to him when that time came would only make her sad.

Suddenly, she wanted Zuko to hold her. She wanted to warp her arms around him and have him tell her that it would all be fine. She needed to hear him say it.

Getting up quietly as not to wake Iroh, she crawled over to Zuko and kissed him awake. He jumped at first but soon relaxed and smiled into their kiss. When she pulled back, he titled his head at her and a small grin crossed her face when she knew by the small gesture that he was slightly confused.

"Good morning," she whispered and he narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he whispered back and she sighed softly.

"Would it be strange if I asked you if I could sit in your lap?"

"Kind of, but it mostly depends on why."

She didn't wait for his permission before moving his legs so she could settle herself between them. After adjusting so that she was sitting with her legs crossed and his knees surrounding her, she leaned into his warmth.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he put his chin on top of her head. She shrugged it off and he wrapped his arms around her. The warmth of the embrace increased steadily. She wondered if he knew he was firebending, and then wondered when she'd become unafraid of it.

Quiet suddenly, she wanted to practice her own bending. She hadn't done so in a day or two and that always made her feel like she'd missed out.

"Will you come practice with me?" she asked quietly and turned to look at him when he answered.

"Only if you promise not to freeze me into a giant ball like last time."

"That wasn't practice," she said half-angry. Their fight at the North Pole seemed like such a long time ago. It was almost like that Zuko was someone completely different than the one she was snuggled into

"Right," he said in a doubtful tone and Katara 'accidentally' elbowed him in the ribs when she moved to stand up.

* * *

Zuko suppressed the grunt of pain that Katara's elbow shot through him. He smiled at her and stood up. That ice ball trick had actually impressed him a lot, not that he'd admit it.

Ever.

He had just dusted himself off when movement caught his eye and Zuko turned to see his uncle sit up from his own bed roll. "Nephew?" his uncle said with a clear voice. "Up so early?"

Zuko nodded and Katara smiled brightly. "Morning!" she said with a friendly wave and Zuko winced. How in the world had he forgotten they were both morning people?

"Well, good morning to you too," this uncle said and stretched. When the old man grimaced, Zuko took a step towards him, worried.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked and headed over to the old man. "Are you alright?" Katara had already drawn some of the water from her flask and was right behind him as they walked over to the older man.

"I am fine," Iroh said and rubbed his lower back, shifting into a sitting position with his legs crossed. "I'm just a bit sore."

"Here," Katara said as she sat behind him. "Where does it hurt?" she asked as the water around her hands glowed blue. Zuko felt better almost immediately; if there was something wrong, Katara would fix it.

"Just around the middle here," his uncle said with a vague motion. "I think it is from sleeping on that hard floor the night before last." He looked at Zuko as the prince knelt beside him, "I am not as young as I used to be."

Zuko watched Katara work and suddenly knew that she would fit right in to their little family. She was compassion to his anger and sense to his uncle ridiculousness. He wanted reach out and hold her, but because his uncle was more important then his desire to do so, he just smiled at her.

"Zuko," his uncle said as soon as she was finished, drawing Zuko's attention back to the old man, "I wonder if you could go and find me a small plant called a forestlilly." He held up his hands and cupped them together, "It is a green and blue flower the size of a small bowl. It makes a wonderful healing brew."

"Now I know you're okay," Zuko scoffed as he stood up, fully intending to get his uncle anything the old man wanted. "You just asked me to find a plant to make tea out of, didn't you?"

His uncle's smile was all proof he needed. "Fine," he said and held out a hand to help Katara up.

She smiled at him and said, "I think I'll stay here and keep your uncle company. We'll go training when you get back."

Zuko's disappointment must have shown because she smiled apologetically. He sighed and nodded before walking off into the forest to find the stupid plant.

* * *

As Katara watched Zuko leave, she moved around the older man and sat down directly in front of him. "Okay," she said directly to the point. "Why did you fake a back ache to get me alone?"

No surprise showed on the general's face when he smiled sadly at her. "Thank you for not alerting my nephew to that fact. I've wanted to talk to you for a while. I have news of the Avatar."

Her heart lit with joy at the mention of her friends, but it also took a step back. Iroh had waited until she was alone to tell her _that?_ But why wait until Zuko was out of ear shot?

"It seems your friends have been traveling around in a big circle since the day you were separated," his voice was cheerless and she narrows her eyes at him. "Hanae thinks this is because they had to leave you behind and are searching for you," he set his hands on his knees and sighed deeply. "Unfortunately, Hanae also thinks it is only a matter of time before they are caught. Their movements have become more predictable, and General Sho is catching up very quickly."

Katara's heart sank deep into her stomach. She was going to get them captured, and after what happened last time she doubted Sho would leave them as open to rescue as before He knew they had allies out there to try an escape. She looked back at Iroh, and guilt leaped into her throat.

This man had _chosen _to followed Zuko around the world, she'd seen that in almost everything he did for the prince. There was no order and no reason for the attachment except love. The things he must have done to stay by Zuko's side. He'd faced charges of treason at the North Pole by attacking his fellow soldiers, and even hunger and exhaustion to be with the young prince. The old man most likely didn't feel any guilt or pressure to stay with Zuko.

She knew because it was the same way for her and Aang.

She promised to follow him until he learned waterbending, but now she understood that she actually meant she'd stay with him until he saved the world. There had been times when she faced hunger and treats of death but she still stayed by his side, just like Iroh.

But Zuko was important to her too. There was something there with him that made her feel like she was the protected one instead of the protector.

She loved Aang as much as she loved her brother, and would gladly get in the way of anything thrown at him. She would protect him with her life because in the end, he was much more important than any of them and she wanted to protect him, because she loved him.

But she loved Zuko too.

Now she knew what Iroh had meant about facing her choice. Could she really abandon such an important mission just to suite her own selfish wishes? Could she leave Aang less protected than before? There'd been times where, even together, she and her brother hadn't been able to help him. Now that Toph was around that would change a great deal, she was sure, but they were her family now.

Iroh smiled sadly at her, as if he knew her internal struggle. She looked up at him and tried very hard not to cry. "Why are you saying this? Don't you want Zuko and I to be together?"

Iroh laughed unhappily and shook his head. "Of course I do; Zuko needs you as much as you need your friends. It would be very cruel to take you away."

When she thought he would go on, he stopped. She didn't understand what he was trying to say. Did he want her to leave Zuko alone? Suddenly, something clicked in her mind.

Zuko needed her as much as _she _needed her friends. It would be cruel to take her away.

It would be cruel of him to keep her from the others, because she knew as well as the old man that there would be no way for them to travel together. Zuko was still Prince Zuko, and she'd forgotten that for the short time she'd been here. She didn't even know if the prince was still after Aang. He'd said nothing about stopping his pursuit and she'd wondered if he thought she would be okay with it now.

"Why _is _he chasing Aang?" she asked quietly and saw the understanding in the old mans eyes.

"It is not my place to tell you."

"But you just-"

"I told you those things," Iroh interrupted, "because in your happiness, you seemed to have forgotten them." The statement made her think back on their earlier conversation about being an adult. Iroh was an adult, and his wisdom was not to be lightly cast aside, "If you so chose, I will not stop you from staying with Zuko. In fact, I hope you do because he's needs you now more than ever," he placed his head in his hands and Katara could see that the decision was hurting him.

"I think I understand." She said and he looked up at her again. "You think I made a rash choice in picking Zuko and you're worried it will hurt both of us." She did understand. She understood because she'd felt the same way before. But she'd made her choice, and wasn't going to change it.

He nodded and she placed a hand on one of his to comfort him. Before she could respond, however, a noise behind her alerted her to the fact that Zuko had come back. He was grumbling in frustration and covered in foliage.

Looking at him, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"That had better not have been a giggle," Zuko warned as he walked forward and reached them. "There," he said, and dropped a forestlilly into his uncle's lap. "Here's your stupid plant. Come on Katara, let's go." He pulled her to her feet and marched off across the clearing and towards the river.

She looked back at Iroh and waved goodbye to him as Zuko pulled her along. The old man smiled and waved back before he was blocked by the trees.

* * *

Zuko didn't like being away from Katara for any longer than he had to. As he held her hand, he felt his frustration slowly slipping away. His uncle had seemed a lot better and it made Zuko less guilty about leaving the old man alone after waking up with a back ache.

Katara seemed happy to be with him, and that made up for almost anything else.

He headed for the river because though her flask was full, she would lose water very quickly when fighting against him. But he also knew that around a water source he was no match for her. But if they were just practicing and not actually fighting, he wasn't worried that she'd hurt him. If anything, he was worried he'd hurt _her_.

But he soon realized his fears were unfounded. When they arrived at the river she'd stripped down to her white underclothes and immediately jumped in.

So much for practice.

"You still have holes in the back of that," he said as she surfaced from under the water. He chose to stay on land, mostly because he hated the water, but it was more than that. She was so much in her element here and she loved it. He just wanted to watch her having fun because it made him happy.

"Hey!" and she, of course, wasn't happy unless she was doing something that made him angry, and dumping a wave of water on top of him did just that.

Soaking wet and fully clothed at that, he glared at her through the water dripping down his face. Suddenly, water wasn't that big of a deal and he stripped off his shirt and hung it from a nearby tree to dry.

She seemed to figure out was he was going to do just before he jumped in the water because she began to laugh and swim further away from the shore. She was laughing so hard that he caught her easily enough.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried happily through her tears of laughter and he dunked her under the water. She came up smiling anyway and she splashed at him with her hands.

The water around them was deep enough so that he had to tread water to keep his head up. The current wasn't very strong either, so he just floated up on his back and stared at the sky.

"Zuko." she said and he dropped his head to the side to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

* * *

The looked on his face had her stomach doing summersaults. She'd said it because she wanted him to know. In fact, she'd just figured it out herself and she didn't want to hide anything from him. He let his body fall into the water so that he was treading water on the same level as she was.

She hoped it hadn't been the wrong thing to say. She waited for his response and didn't regret it at all, despite the fact that all the blood had drained from her face. When a satisfied smile appeared on his face and reached out to her, she smiled back and let him hug her tightly.

They floated like that for some time before he took a deep breath. "Do you know what you just did to my stomach?" He asked quietly, and she laughed.

"Well, its true, and I'm not taking it back. I'm sorry if your stomach is uncomfortable."

He bumped her on top of the head with his chin and she smiled. Yeah, she'd made the right choice in staying with him. Even knowing it was foolish to, she'd still hoped that when her brother found out, he would at least try to accept the fire prince.

"I'm glad you told me Katara, because I think I've fallen in love with you too."

She stiffened at Zuko words as her heart leaped for joy.

"What does love feel like?" His question was so sincere that she pulled away to look at him. He looked away and she followed him when he swam to shore. She sat beside him when he lowered himself to a half-laying position on the grass.

"I'm…not really sure," she said after a few moments of staring at him.

"Me either," he said and then smiled over at her. "Are you sure you want to give me the chance to find out?"

A smile broke out on her face and put a hand on his chest. "Yes. I'm very sure."

"Good," he smiled and she leaned over him to place a very light kiss on his lips. When she pulled back something under his head caught her attention. She looked closer at it and he narrowed his eyes.

"You're not staring at my scar are you?" he asked semi-serious, and she laughed lightly. Yes, it would figure he'd think that.

"No; stop being so self-conscious," she said as she reached down and under his head for what she'd seen there. It looked so familiar and she inspected it closely. "Ah!" she said and he sat up quickly.

"What?"

She held out the handful of Appa's fur he'd been lying on, and smiled brightly. "It's a tuff of Appa's coat. Aang's flying bison."

When Zuko's eye narrowed, she wondered if it been the wrong thing to say. "He's close," he said and stood up to look around.

He'd changed so quickly from her Zuko to something else. It took her a moment to recognize the old Zuko, the one that was her enemy. The transformation scared her slightly. "What's the matter?" she asked, angry that her Zuko was gone.

He stopped his frantic movements and looked own at her like he just realized she was there. The anger must have showed on her face, because he knelt down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing," he said with an apology in his voice. "Never mind."

She looked at him for a second before a bad feeling lowered itself into her gut. "Zuko?" she said quietly, and he turned away. "Zuko, tell me."

"I don't want to hurt you," was all he said before he grabbed his shirt and walked back towards camp. She stared after him and hopped that he been telling the truth about it being nothing. She hoped, because she could only think of one thing that could have found its way into his thoughts.

Aang was near, and that meant he was close enough to catch.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

I just heard the world's greatest Zutara song ever; in fact, it is now my favorite song. And no, it's not Hillary duff this time… Silly people.

Far Away, by Nickelback.

Also, now that we're past what it's about, don't forget to check out my Zutara poem "Mask". It's on this account so just head on over to my profile and please take a look.

Don't forget to review! This is the longest chapter yet!!

Here's some more review responses:

Osanagokorochi: Lol, I'm glad you like her because I do too! I was so happy when she posted it randomly on my dA account, I had a heart attack! And sorry for making you laugh so hard you wake up your roommates. That a really big complement. And I hope he grows his hair out into a ponytail!. THAT WOULD ROCK!!

Inifini: I COMPLETELY AGREE! I was like "Wait: why does he look like Jet?" But it doesn't matter because Zuko in his earth kingdom clothes is just hot, but they look a little big for him.. It's cute!

powderedsugar: because he can't wait to be a grandchildren obsessed grandfather –similes brightly-

amaurea3000: whoa chill out… it's may seem like it been a long time, but it's only been a week in the fic so far. And besides, Katara and Zuko haven't hard any information about Aang and the others and because it's in their POV I can't just randomly put Aang in there.

Quarts: noooooo- whines- I'm gonna miss you!!! Your one of my favorite reviewers! I hope you have fun and your trip is safe! And it makes me feel good that you think I write well. I actually write my own stories a lot better then fanfics.


	26. Chapter 25: Agree to Disagree

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the namesor characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 25: Agree to Disagree

Zuko ran. Trees passed by him as blurs when he sprinted until his legs were weak with strain.

Had he really just done that? Without warning his mind had switched gears immediately after she'd said the airbender brat was near. In the half second it had taken him to realize he'd done so, four plans had formed in his head to capture the Avatar.

He knew that he couldn't face Katara anymore, not after betraying her like that. She trusted him and even now he still knew he had to capture the Avatar to go home. He'd been an idiot not to think about that before he decided to accept her love in his heart.

Now what did he do? Capturing the brat was his only hope of things going back to normal, and he was in love with one of the boy's most adamant protectors. What had he been thinking?!

Frustration made him stop running and sadness made him fall to his knees in the dirt. Grief filled him at the hopelessness of his situation, and he held his heads in his hands. What was he doing?

He stood slowly, and walked until he could feel his legs, all the while caught between guilt and hopelessness. If Katara knew what he'd been thinking she'd leave; she was a loyal person, so very much like his uncle, and her friendship with the Avatar would stop her from just letting Zuko take him.

But could he let it go?

A tremor shook the ground and Zuko stumbled on his weak legs. Another loud noise caught his attention, and he turned towards it slowly. It sounded like someone was yelling. All they needed was another attack by Sho and his men so he went to investigate.

"No! We don't have time to camp! We need to find my sister!" Zuko panicked at the sound of the Katara's brother's voice.

"Sokka, can it!"

"No Toph, I not going to can it, not until you two start listen to me!"

They were here, no more than 300 yards away from his camp, right within his reach. Right within _hers_.

"We've been listening to you for a week! Shut up!"

Zuko crept closer to where the voices were coming from. Hiding behind a large boulder, he looked around to see the Avatar and his two companions unloading the giant bison. The blind girl was still in the giant's saddle, tossing various items down at the Avatar and missing every time.

"She's Katara!" She yelled, "She can take care of herself! Even I figured that out and we only met like a week ago."

"That's not the point. If we can't find her out here…" Katara's brother threw his club at the ground and balled his hands into fists. "We don't even know if she _is_ out here. For all we know Sho could have her."

The Avatar sighed loudly. "I told you already; Katara's safe with the Blue Spirit. He…" the Avatar paused, and Zuko vaguely wondered what the brat was going to say about him. "He wouldn't let Sho take her…I trust him that much."

"I don't," the water tribe youth yelled back. "I don't know him! For we know he could be Fire Nation. And from all you haven't said, I'm starting to think I'm right!"

Zuko had to the give the guy some credit: he either had incredible instincts or was incredibly paranoid.

"Sokka?"

Zuko's heart dropped into his stomach at the sound of Katara's voice. He turned quickly to see her coming out the trees behind him, a huge smile on her face. She started to run through to her friends.

Panicking, he grabbed her roughly by the arm as she ran past and seized her other arm to pin both behind her back. Zuko kept them there with one hand while the other covered her nose and mouth. He knew he was probably hurting her, but he was so desperate to get her away that he almost didn't care.

Forcing her backwards, he used his superior physical strength to pull her through the trees with him. He ignored the fact that she was struggling violently, and managed to get far enough away to where the yelling couldn't be heard anymore.

When he did let her go, she punched him in the face.

He stumbled backwards from the force of her blow, and tripped over something on the ground. Landing on his, side he looked up at her. Her eyes were hidden beneath her hair as she hung her head and her fist was still curled at her side.

A tear rolled down her cheek and finally, Zuko realized what he'd just done.

"Zuko," her voice was soft and he flinched.

He was mad at her. Mad because she said she would stay, and mad that her automatic reaction had been to go back to her friends…

Just as his had been to capture them.

He slowly got up, backing away. He jumped when his back hit a tree. Rounding it, he turned to ran from her and fell on his face when something wet and cold grabbed his ankle and took him down.

* * *

As she chased after Zuko, she thought she heard her brother's voice, and as he caught up to the prince, she was sure.

"Sokka?" Her brother's name had simply popped out. She ran forward; they had to be just on the other side of the rock.

Hands grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back. A hand covered her mouth and nose to keep her from screaming and she struggled against them. What was going on? Who was-!

Zuko.

Zuko hands were around hers and covering her mouth. In her excitement at seeing her friends, she'd completely forgotten her promise to stay with him. He was hurting her but she was sure she'd hurt him more.

It didn't stop her from punching him when he let her go, but it did stop her from using waterbending on him. He fell backwards unto the ground, and she just stared at the dirt.

What was she going to do? How could she have done that to him? She knew she was crying but it didn't matter. He'd leave now, she knew he's go. She betrayed him and he no reason to stay. She wouldn't let him go, not without apologizing to him first.

"Zuko, "she said softly, and looked at him directly. He stood up slowly and backed away; her breath caught in her throat. He was running again, and she didn't know if she had the strength to case him.

But when he really did turn to run, her reaction was anger. She bended a water whip quickly and wrapped it around his ankle, tripping him to the ground. As soon as he turned to look at her, she jumped on him.

"Don't you dare!" He wasn't going to leave her behind; she'd make him stay. Fear made her voice shrill but she didn't care. All that mattered was keeping him there. She bended ice around his wrists to keep him on the ground and stared down at him.

* * *

"Don't you dare!" she yelled and jumped on him, freezing his hands to the ground on either side of his head and sitting on his chest. Suddenly he was staring into the face of the girl he'd fought at the North Pole. Katara was just as fierce and just as furious at him as she had been that day.

Only now there was no confidence behind her movements, only fear.

"You're leaving me behind, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"What?" the comment had surprised him so much he didn't know what else to say. She was worried that he was leaving her behind? She didn't attack him because he'd kept her away?

"Katara-"

She didn't give him time to talk as she brought her mouth down hard on his own in a bruising kiss. Stunned at her aggressive show of affection, it took him a few seconds to kiss her back, but when he did, she relaxed and backed off only enough to put her forehead on his own.

"What was _that_?" he asked in a breathless voice.

"I'm sorry," she said and rubbed her cheek in his hair. Then, blushing, she got off of his chest. "That was me freaking out a little bit."

Because she seemed to be okay now, he melted the ice around his wrists and sat up beside her. "Only a little bit?" he asked stunned. "So, you're not mad at me?"

She sighed and looked over at him. "Zuko, why are you chasing Aang?"

The question was so blunt he wondered how long she'd wanted to ask it. As he thought about it, the answer was so simple that he shook his head. "I told you already, to restore my honor."

She looked down at the ground, and he watched as her hand curled into a fist, taking a clump of dirt with it. "Your honor is important to you." It hadn't been a question.

"Yes." His whole future depended on getting it back.

"Why?"

"Because it's…" How could he describe it? He thought back to Zhao and the time when they'd dueled. His uncle had saved him from a getting a cheap shot in the back, and Zuko had known then that Zhao didn't have any honor.

Honor was the code that he lived by. Honor was what made him deserving of the throne to his kingdom. Honor that only his father could grant him now. "It's what makes me a man and not a child."

She raised her eyes to look at him, and he reached out to touch her cheek. He didn't expect her to understand. All he needed was for her to accept that he was who he was.

There were tears in her eyes when she looked up at him. "You're not going to stop chasing him, are you?" she asked. He found that his voice was stuck in his throat. He tried two separate times to answer her, and nothing came out.

No, he wasn't going to stop.

Instead of shaking his head he just looked at her, not ready to tell her the truth. The tears were freely falling from her eyes and she wiped them away.

"That's okay," she said with a forced smile, "I don't need an answer because I'll stop you myself." He narrowed his eyes at her and waited for her to elaborate. "When the times come, Zuko," she said with a sad smile, "I'll be there to protect Aang, even if it means fighting you."

* * *

She'd already made up her mind.

When he chuckled ruefully, she was taken aback. "What's so funny?"

"I believe you," he said after a few seconds and then turned dead serious. "Even after all we've been through, I completely believe you'd fight me to protect that airbending brat."

He looked thoughtful but his voice was cold. She titled her head to the side. Was he angry at her? He didn't seem angry, did he?

"Zuko?" she asked when he put his hand over his eyes.

He looked through his fingers at her. "Yes, Katara."

"Are you mad at me?" she knew the question was stupid; she had just chosen Aang's safety over his honor.

"No," he said, and she stared at him in shock.

"No?"

"No," he stated and took her hands. "We have to come to some sort of agreement on this, as adults." He sighed and she looked at him. What was he thinking? Why had it become so much harder to understand him now that the mask was off?

As if on cue, a very childish idea popped into her mind. "How about we agree to disagree? Sokka and I do it all the time."

"Katara," Zuko stated the one word softly and she sighed.

"I know we can't ignore it forever," she said, hoping he understood that she knew it was important, "but can't we leave it alone for now? I just want to be with you." Even if it was only for a little while longer.

He tilted his head at her and held out his hand, "Then just be with me." He'd whispered it as if it was a secret. She reached out and let him pull her into his lap where he kissed her softly. Rubbing her nose against his, she smiled at him while intertwining their fingers.

"I remember you saying something about practice," he said when she laid her head on his shoulder. She nodded but made no move to get up. She wanted to stay like this even though she knew that it could all end someday.

"I'd rather stay here too," he said as if she'd voiced her thoughts out loud. She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent.

"Will you stay with me," he asked suddenly and she looked up at him.

"Zuko," she sighed sadly, "you know I can't do th-"

In what seemed like and age old gesture he put a finger to her lips. "Just one more night," he whispered pleadingly.

She knew she didn't need to say anything, so she just buried her face in shoulder and listened to him breath.

* * *

**This is where my author's note's go. Enjoy!**

There are no author's notes today. -HUGE grin

Chii says:

Enjoy your stay in the gutter. Make sure your minds send us postcards.

PS: This is not the last chapter. And JET LIVES!!

Return to Top


	27. Chapter 27: Company

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 27: Company

Katara didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up the next morning she was back in camp and on Zuko's bed roll. She got up slowly, stretching and looking around for him, knowing he wouldn't wander far. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of fighting, and sprang to her feet.

Rushing off in the direction the sounds were coming from, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just Zuko training under his uncle's watchful eye. Having never seen the training drill for a firebender, she got only a little closer and sat under a nearby tree.

His training drills were slow in a deliberate way, and each movement ended in a release of fire from either his fists or feet. Watching him, a thought occurred to her. If she could get her friends to trust him and his uncle, Zuko and Aang could master firebending together with Iroh as their teacher. She was sure the old man wouldn't mind having another student at all.

But even as the thought it, she knew it was probably the most unlikely thing in the world to happen. Even if she managed to get Zuko to come with her, she knew her brother would have some loud and well founded objections.

She gave herself a mental shake, remembering that she wouldn't think about it until the time came. She knew it was ridiculous to think that way, but with her promise to her best friend and Zuko's honor on the line, there wasn't any other choice.

When he was done, his uncle smiled and nodded. "You have improved a great deal, nephew," the old man said and Katara smiled. She didn't know anything about firebending, but from what she'd seen of his practice mixed with what she remembered from the North Pole, she'd bet all the copper pieces lost in Appa's saddle that Zuko was almost as proficient at firebending as she was at waterbending.

Zuko bowed to this uncle, which was apparently the signal that training was over even for firebending. He smiled at her as he made his way over to the small bit of shade she occupied. She moved over so he could sit next to her, and she smiled gently at him.

"So," Iroh said with a grin as he lowered himself to the ground, "you two were gone for a long time yesterday." The comment was innocent, but she blushed anyway.

Zuko put a hand on her lower back. "We were practicing remember?"

"Ah, yes," Iroh beamed and nodded his head. "I remember you saying that. Wasn't that your excuse for coming back soaking wet and exhausted last night?"

"It wasn't an excuse," Zuko grumbled and Katara could see the blush on his face. "We were in the river."

"_In_ the river?" His uncle tugged at his beard and gave Katara a big wink. "I though you didn't like to swim? What were doing _in_ the river?"

Katara realized then that Iroh was teasing them. They _had _come back late; she'd fallen asleep well into the night. She looked at Zuko and saw that he was redder than ever. She smiled and put a hand on his leg and he looked over at her.

But when he looked at her, she saw the deep look of longing in his eyes and realized that it was no longer night time. The sun had risen and that night had been their last. It was time to go back.

If Aang and the others left before she got there, she might never them again.

It was tempting.

* * *

Zuko had kept it out of his mind until now. He hadn't let it ruin their last night together; for the first time they'd been completely alone with nothing but themselves and the water and the moonlight. But as she smiled at him with her river-blue eyes, it was okay. He knew he'd never forget. It would never be enough, but the memory of it would suffice for now.

His uncle stood after a few more seconds, and dusted himself off. "Well, I'm going back to camp to make some breakfast." He smiled sadly at them and Katara gave him a small smile.

He'd come back last night with Katara asleep in his arms, only to find his uncle patently waiting for them to get back.

"We found the Avatar and his friends earlier today," Zuko'd said as he put her down on his bed roll.

"I see," his uncle said sadly. "That's quite a shame. It's time then?"

Zuko had looked down at Katara and felt darkness cover his heart. "Not until the sun rises. They can't have her until then." He'd reached down and lightly touched her check. She'd smiled at his warmth and nuzzled him hand, and he whispered that he'd come back for her one day. He swore he'd tell her again in the morning.

As he looked at her now, he intended to keep that promise.

"Am I making breakfast for two or three?" his uncle asked quietly, and Katara looked up at him in shock. Zuko could see the gears working in her mind and she gave him a sad look.

"I guess a little breakfast wouldn't hurt," she said and grabbed Zuko's hand tightly beside her. Uncle nodded and made his way through the trees. As soon as he was gone, Zuko pulled Katara close and kissed her

"I'll come back for you, you know that right?" he asked assuredly. "Someday when the adults are acting like adults again."

She smiled one of her bright smiles at him and he kissed her again. Only this time, he didn't keep the kiss chaste. He felt her smile before opening up to him and he took without hesitation.

The bushes the rustled and Zuko sighed, pulling away. "Uncle..." he started in a warning tone, and Katara laughed from beside him.

Her laughter didn't last long, however, as an orange and yellow blur flew out of the bushes past them and landed on the ground about ten yards in front of them. As Zuko stared on, it tried to stand, only to fall on an obviously wounded leg.

"Aang?" Katara's shock was evident as she rushed to the Avatar's side. Rage swelled inside of him as the boy looked up at her and hugged her close when she got to his side.

"Katara?! You're safe!" He was obviously relieved and looked over at Zuko with gratitude in his eyes. But as he tried to stand, the happiness was replaced with fear. "Wait," he said and pulled himself up by his staff. "Sho found us and we've been running all night. I managed to get them away from Toph and Sokka, but-"

"But you just led them straight to us!" Zuko didn't brother to hide how angry he was. The brat had not only interrupted, he was putting both Katara and his uncle in danger.

"Zuko…" Katara said soothingly and Aang paled.

"Zuko?" the Avatar repeated, and Katara suddenly looked shocked and then guilty. Aang looked at between them, before shaking his head and looking at Zuko. "Oh, no, where's your mask?" Zuko snarled at the worry in the younger boy's voice.

"I thought I wasn't going need it anymore." He said icily. "Apparently, I was wrong."

He marched over to where they two sat on the ground and waited until Katara healed the boy's leg before pulling him to his feet. "You'll regret it if they've hurt my uncle." he pushed him forward and grabbed Katara by the arm to keep her by his side.

She glared at him and sighed sadly. Aang looked back at them before running ahead.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked quietly.

"You're being taken from me," he said, rage filling every syllable.

She pulled at his hand, and he stopped to talk face her. "What do you mean? I was going back anyway."

"No," he said deliberately. "I was taking you back."

"I don't get the difference,"

"I was _giving _you to him until I came back for you." He said viciously and she stared at him, confusion in her eyes. "I'm sick of having things taken from me. Everything I've ever lost has been taken from me." He knew he was close to yelling but he didn't care. "I thought maybe this time would be different, but it looks like I was wrong."

He didn't wait for her response before pulling her along back towards camp and his uncle. They arrived moments later and Iroh was already packing up what little they had. Zuko walked over to him and his uncle looked from Katara to him to the airbending brat.

"I thought I was making breakfast for three," his uncle said with a worried grin, "not four."

"Uncle we don't have time," Zuko grabbed Katara's bag from his uncle and pulled out his Blue Spirit mask. "We have to get out of here. This stupid brat just led Sho right to us."

The brat looked up at the old man and smiled sadly, "Sorry." Zuko shook his head and helped his uncle packed what was left of their supplies.

"You were running." Iroh said with a shrug. "I don't think you led him here on purpose." He gave Zuko a look that said everything it was intended to; despite my nephew's reaction.

"It wasn't just him." The airbender said and turned to Zuko, "He had about thirty firebenders with him. They tried to surprise us when we went to bed, but Toph knew they were coming." he kept looking at Katara and she smiled back at him. Zuko dropped what he was doing to tie his mask on, not willing to let the boy see the jealously that he knew was plastered all over his face. He couldn't help it.

"Let's go find the others." Katara said and put a hand on the Avatar's arm. "When did you last see them?"

Zuko stopped listen after that. He just looked at her. Katara treated the Avatar like a little brother, but it was obvious the boy liked her. Zuko knew that Katara was his, but seeing her interact with the Avatar let him know that no matter what she would always care for the boy.

His uncle put a hand on his shoulder and Zuko looked back at him. "We should leave this spot and find another, quickly, Prince Zuko."

Zuko stared at his uncle, and gasped as something clicked. He was suddenly very glad, for the mask on his face hid the shame.

For his uncle to make the distinction between Zuko and Prince Zuko at that moment was earth shattering. He wasn't mad at the old man like before; he only noted the difference in title, and because he knew why it had been used, felt responsible for it's effects.

Being with Katara had changed him, but that alone wasn't enough. He knew he had to change himself, but felt like he was slipping two steps back for every foot forward. He nodded at his uncle, suddenly very grateful for the old man's company.

"Zuko," Katara's voice caught his attention, and he looked over at her.

"They weren't very far behind me," the boy standing beside her said, and Zuko nodded at them.

Zuko took out his swords, and turned to his uncle. "We should head to the river, that way we can all fight." He motioned at Katara and at the small supply of water she had in her flask.

"I won't let them hurt Katara," the airbender said and gave her a bright smile. "You don't have to protect her anymore, Zuko."

The prince wondered if the comment had been deliberate or just a shot in the dark that had pierced his heart.

He turned away from them. "Yes, I know."

* * *

**This is where my Authors note's go. Enjoy!**

God… I hate how my chapters are getting all angsty. –groans- but that's plot for you, especially if it involves Zuko in character. .

I actually wrote chapter 26 -yes the misname was on purpose- and then realized I couldn't post it because it would shoot up the rating from K to M.

-evil giggle-

Anyway, just in case you guys are paying attention to me when I'm like this, I found another song that I think fit this fanfic well. Yes, I am obsessed… leave me alone.

Don't Leave Home, by Dido. Please listen to it; it was the theme song for chapter 26.

The link to the video on youtube that made me make this connection is in my profile. Watch it, it's not by me but it made me cry. T.T

Oh and just in case you guys care, cause it's okay if you don't, Chii drew a picture of brigmistress Hanae. Check it out ( also in my profile if you get the chance) And speaking of Hanae, there's a drabble I posted last night here about her, its call Promotions and it's pre-sequel but still after the end of this fic. It's really funny too, so please check it out.

And as always, you guys make my day with reviews, so PLEASE PLEASE keep it up! –smiles-


	28. Chapter 28: And the Sun Rises

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 28: And the Sun Rises

Zuko looked furious. "But you just led them straight to us!"

Katara's initial joy at seeing Aang was very quickly, and very brutally, snuffed out. Zuko's reaction had turned him cold and scary, like he had been before she loved him. His coarse actions toward Aang had annoyed her until she realized he was just angry in general.

And she was too; she hadn't been ready for Aang to exist again yet. It sounded cold, even to her, but it was true. She had hoped to enjoy at least their morning together before going back to her friends and family.

She'd had five mornings with the Blue Spirit, but she hadn't gotten a morning with Zuko yet. She felt the need to soothe him, so she said his name quietly.

"Zuko…" but the moment his name was out of her mouth, Aang reacted.

"Zuko?" he said and looked at her in shock. She realized then that she just gave away the fact that she knew who the prince was, not that the missing mask hadn't already been an indication. But to hear his name come out of her mouth had to be even more of a surprise.

"Oh, no, where's your mask?" Aang's voice was full of worry, but she wasn't sure if it was for her or Zuko.

The prince narrowed his eyes, and she saw the fight starting behind them. "I _thought_ I wasn't going need it anymore," he said coldly. "Apparently, I was wrong."

Taking a deep breath, she healed Aang's leg, all the while hoping Zuko would cool off despite knowing what an ironic thought it was. However, as soon as he grabbed Aang by the back of his collar, she knew he wasn't going to calm down.

"You'll regret it if they've hurt my uncle."

"Why are you so angry?" She asked through her teeth when he pushed Aang forward and grabbed her, keeping her at his side.

The fury in his voice scared her. "You're being taken from me."

She took an involuntary step back and he stopped to face her. "What do you mean?" She hoped the fear didn't show in her eyes because she knew how he'd react to it. "I was going back anyway."

She said it because she was trying to talk some sense into him, but it didn't work; he only seemed to get angrier.

"No," he stated as if he was talking to a child, "I was taking you back."

What had she missed? When had he gotten so possessive? So mean? It was just Aang; he was harmless, didn't Zuko get that? If they had been anywhere else, she'd have beat the stuffing out of him for treating her like an object, but this wasn't the time or the place. "I don't get the difference."

"I was giving you to him until I came back for you," he said fiercely and she stared at him, confused. Is that what he saw this as? A power play? That couldn't be right.

"I'm sick of having things taken from me. Everything I've ever lost has been taken from me." His voice rose and the emotion in it followed suit. She understood then that he was scared of losing her for good, and to his enemy no less. She wanted to reassure him, but he seemed to be shutting her out.

"I thought maybe this time would be different, but it looks like I was wrong." He turned from her and she didn't know what to say anymore. The reaction seemed deep rooted, like this was something he'd been expecting to happen the whole time. She knew then that he'd just given up resisting it and was furious with himself for it.

She didn't say anything else until they got back to camp. She saw Iroh there and was glad that the old man hadn't been attacked while they were busy dealing with Aang's sudden appearance. The old man's grin faltered but stayed on his face when he saw them.

"I thought I was making breakfast for three, not four."

Zuko grabbed Katara's bag from Iroh and pulled out the Blue Spirit's mask. "Uncle we don't have time. We have to get out of here." He didn't even motion to Aang when he added, "This stupid brat just led Sho right to us."

As adverse as she was to Zuko calling Aang a brat, she knew he had a point, though he was making a bigger deal about it than was necessary. It wasn't like Aang had done it on purpose. She was about to say so when Aang looked at the old man and apologized.

"Sorry," he said and she knew he was telling the truth. At least Aang knew he'd done something severe as well; that way Zuko wouldn't have anything to attack.

As Iroh and Aang talked and as Aang explained the situation, Katara watched Zuko. When Aang looked at her shed smile reassuringly at him before Zuko's movements caught her attention. The prince tied the mask over his face and her heart fell. She turned to Aang and tried to comfort him, knowing his actions would make her feel a little better.

"Let's go find the others." she said and placed her hand on his arm. "When did you last see them?"

"We split up almost immediately. Toph went ballistic, and earthbended like half of them into the ground. Sokka was stuck in the aftermath and that's the last I saw of them. Sho, and what Toph and Sokka didn't take out, followed me. They only caught up once, and I hurt my leg running away."

She nodded, and turned to Zuko. He and his uncle were having a private conversation and she called out to get his attention.

Zuko turned and Aang said, "They weren't very far behind me." Zuko nodded and quickly drew his swords.

"We should head to the river," he gave her a quick looking over and she inwardly smiled at his choice. The river would be much better for her and Aang. Aang could fight firebending with airbending, but water was their best shot. "That way we can all fight." Zuko finished and Katara nodded.

But Aang had a different idea of what the comment meant. "I won't let them hurt Katara," he said and gave her a big smile. "You don't have to protect her anymore, Zuko." He said it like he thought she'd been a burden. She turned to Zuko because she wanted to hear him reject it. She _needed_ to hear him reject it.

But he didn't.

"Yes, I know." He didn't even look at her when he said it.

Katara saw the sun rise above the trees behind him and realized that their time together was truly over.

She was so focused on him that when Aang cried out to her she didn't realized why. She just turned to look at him and instead came face to face with a fire ball the size of her brother's head. It missed her, but only because Aang deflected it.

"Katara! Get up!" Aang cried worriedly and she stared at him for a second before rising into a fighting stance. Zuko and his uncle shifted into their own stances as more fire blasts hailed towards them from the protection of the trees.

"We need to get out of the open," Iroh said as he pushed two fire balls out of air. Zuko stepped in front of her and deflected a couple more, how many she wasn't sure because she almost hit him with her water whip. She glared at him half-heartedly and sighed before following their group toward the trees.

Aang made sure he was in front of them and Katara knew why. His airbending was a lot better to use in the trees than their bending. Fire really wouldn't help and though water wouldn't make things worse, it wouldn't make them any better. Not with such a short supply. They needed to get to the river, where she and Aang could do some serious damage.

They ran until they saw water, not looking back until they hit the edge. She and Aang kept going until they were knee deep in the river. Katara turned to see Zuko place himself in front of her and she moved so that he was out of her way.

A group of firebenders came out of the trees not two seconds later, and didn't hesitate to attack. She and Aang made quick work of most of them, piling wave after wave of water on them until they were forced back into the trees. She guessed they were most likely too waterlogged to respond to anything at that point.

* * *

Zuko kept his guard up, slightly impressed that Katara and the Avatar had managed to drive away off the firebenders, and not take him and his uncle with them. 

"We should travel upriver," the Avatar said, but Iroh held up a hand.

"No." his uncle said softly. "It is likely that they have us surrounded. Running," the old man moved as if to look at all three of them, but his gaze was directed at Zuko, "will do us no good anymore."

Zuko sighed at the double meaning of the message. Zuko knew his time with Katara was over; he'd known it when the sun rose. Why couldn't the old man ever say what he meant?

His attention shifted, however, when a lightly armored firebender walked out of the trees and towards the group. Her long dark hair floated behind her as she walked and Zuko saw his uncle relax at the sight of her, and Katara made a noise halfway between surprise and relief.

Hanae's glasses reflected the sun from behind them as she stopped and pushed them up her nose. "If all you'll do is blow and splash water at me, then this will take much less time than I thought."

* * *

**This is where my Authors note's go. Enjoy!**

Another cliff hanger… so sorry. I just liked this ending too much. –smile-

And what is up with you guys?! When I write the last chapter I"LL TELL YOU!

I won't just…stop! I hate it when people do that. Why would I do that? Thats so rude...

-cries- Do you not trust me to finish this story?

Speaking of which, I'm still writing chapter 26 and I'll post it in a few days. See you later, when I update tomorrow.

Err…. Maybe… tomorrow's Christmas shopping. I'll try really hard to update tomorrow.

Gah!

REVIEWS??? Encouragement might help... -big grin-


	29. Chapter 29: Battle and Bait

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 29: Battle and Bait

Almost immediately after his uncle's body tensed at her words, Hanea attacked. She was swift and she was beside Zuko before he could even react to his uncle, let alone the underswipe kick that sent him to the ground on his back. His swords fell to the ground beside him.

She moved to kicked him again and he stopped her foot inches way from his chest. Pushing her back with all his strength, he jumped to his feet and followed through with blast of fire.

She dodged around it easily enough, appearing at his side again and severing the root of his flame at the base of his hands. The flame disappeared into the air as he tried to elbow her sideways. Hanae grabbed the exposed elbow and sent him whirling to the ground on his back again.

Zuko was breathless at the impact; she thankfully ignored him, but attacked his uncle who had appeared at his side to help. Zuko watched as they fought, wonder filling him as the two masters did what they did best.

He'd only seen his uncle fight once or twice, but that time had been nothing compared to the amount of power his uncle was expressing now. Hands grabbed him, and Zuko flinched, ready to attack. But it was Katara was at his side, and she had a look of shock on her face

"Why is she doing this?" She whispered it as she helped him up. Picking up his swords, he shook his head. Wanting to go and help his uncle, Zuko watched in aggravation when the two firebender masters didn't leave an opening for him use. Neither of them had any openings.

And Hanae wasn't even firebending.

"Who is that?" the Avatar's voice was full of alarm as it rose from slightly behind him. His eyes were full of shock and Zuko cursed the boy for not helping him like the time before. Zuko shook his head and ignored the airbender; his annoyance at the brat was nothing compared to the fear that rushed through him now. He had to help his uncle.

Suddenly, he saw it; an opening in Hanae's defenses. Zuko rushed forward and used the opening to insert himself between his uncle and the woman. He used his swords to block the attack she had aimed at Iroh. The old man cried out angrily but Zuko ignored him as he fought the brigmistress back and away from hi uncle.

There was not, however, an option of surrender this time like there had been last time, and Zuko could tell that she wasn't pulling any punches. Confused, not letting it affect his fighting, Zuko attacked her until he could tell she was getting tired.

It was only after a sudden spurt of speed had him both weaponless and powerless to move that he realized it been a trick. She had his arms pulled behind him and a foot on his back. Staring at the ground, panic filled him. Why hadn't his uncle come to help? Had the old man's cry been in pain and not anger? Damn the mask that covered his vision.

Suddenly he was wet and free. Jumping up he looked behind him and found Hanae on the ground a few yards back, surrounded in water and stunned. Zuko backed up until he was standing beside Katara, but couldn't see the Avatar anywhere. He chanced a look behind them and saw his uncle and the boy fighting against a large number of firebenders that had obviously tried to sneak up from behind them.

That explained why he couldn't find his uncle, and also why it's taken so long for Katara to interfere.

"Stay out of this Katara," Zuko said and took a sidestep in front of her as the old woman slowly picked herself off the ground and started walking forwards again. "You know she's too strong for you."

But Katara wouldn't stay behind him; she pushed him sideways and readied another attack with her waterbending, "Stop trying to protect me," she said, the anger in her voice didn't surprise him. He knew she was strong, but he wouldn't allow her to get herself hurt. Her voice was underlined with frustration, "I can take care of myself and you if I have too."

He stared at her for too long in astonishment, and she used the river water to thrust another blast of water at Hanae. The older woman didn't dodged like he expected her to; instead, she took the full force of the impact. But it was what she did with the water that surprised him.

She was on one knee and had both hands out in front her when the water disappeared around her. Shocked, it took Zuko a split second to realize what had happened. Hanea's firebending was so hot that by evaporating what was directly in front of her, the water blast had spilt into two sections around her. He'd used the same technique at the North Pole when Katara had incased him in that giant ball of ice.

"I told you," the firebender said as she stood, "if all you're going to do it blast water at me, it won't do you any good. Powerful enough firebending can turn your water into air in seconds."

* * *

Katara didn't let her dismay show. Evaporation had been a problem from the beginning, and if she didn't use enough water it would be the same outcome every time she tried to attack. Not to mention it seemed that Hanae could handle more water than a normal firebender.

But why was she suddenly attacking them? Hanae had been so close to Iroh in the brig, and had even helped them escape. Katara wanted to think that the older woman was acting, that there was reason for her deception, but there'd been no indication of that. The only choice was to fight and win, even against the firebender's master skills.

Katara thought back to her training. If she could get Hanae close enough to the river, she could dump a giant wave of water on the woman. That would effectively surround Hanae in water and render her firebending almost useless while Katara knocked her out. But Katara knew she wasn't strong enough to carry all the water over her head; she had to get Hanea between herself and the river.

"Turn her around," she whispered at Zuko, and he tilted his head. "Get her between me and the river."

Zuko barely nodded as he rushed forward at attack the much stronger woman. This would work. It had to work. She just hoped Zuko knew what she was trying to accomplish; if he got in the way she might end up hurting him too.

The two firebenders fought and Katara walked slowly toward the trees, giving Zuko more room to a maneuver Hanae into the right position.

As she snuck toward the trees, Katara looked back to see how Aang was doing. He looked like he was having fun, and she wondered if Iroh was too. The two of them worked well together, and she wanted desperately for Zuko to let them to join forces after they got themselves out of this mess.

After having spent some time with the old man, she was amazed at how alike he and Aang were. They would become fast friends, if only given the chance; Iroh was more like a monk in his ways than a firebender, and she'd actually come to think he'd make a better airbender.

As she watched, her heart ached, and she turned back to Zuko. She knew it would take him a while to do what she'd asked him and she hid in the trees.

"Trying to run are we?" An older male voice came from behind her in the trees.

Katara spun on her heels to see General Sho smiling viciously at her. Katara moved to attack him and realized quickly that she was out of water. Panicked, she turned to run back into the clearing towards help, but he was on her before she could even break through the trees.

Stronger than Zuko physically, it was easy enough for him to stop her. She struggled anyway and kicked at him. He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back with only one hand, putting another over her mouth.

"It appears both the Avatar and the Blue Spirit have feelings for you, my dear. That makes you the perfect bait."

Fear filled her because she knew he was right. Aang would surrender to save her from being hurt because that's what Aang had always done. Aang wouldn't fight unless Sho hurt her.

But she also knew that Zuko, however, would fight to protect her. That might get her hurt. If she was hurt, Aang would fight and then he might lose control.

She didn't know what was worse.

Frustration welled up inside of her, and her tears made her feel weak. She should be able to think of something to save the two boys. Anything to save her best friend and the one she loved.

But when Sho picked her up and carried her out into the battle field, she knew it was too late.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

Okay, so. I wanted to tell you all a story.

Yesterday was the day from hell. I had one day off this week, and it was yesterday. I had everything planned out so where I could do everything I wanted to do and everything I had to do.

Taking home Chii after she spent the night, 2) shopping with my mom, 3) driving my boyfriend to work, 4) spending some time with my other friend and driving her home, 5) and picking up my boyfriend from work. Then that night, I was going to the movies with Chii and my boyfriend. Then afterwrads, I was going to write.

Did it work out like that? OF COURSE NOT!

At the end of the night I was so frustrated I was not only in a bad mood but behind by an hour, and had missed my chance to go to the movies.

Now comes the freaky part.

I was picking up dinner for my parents (because that was something they'd forced on me,) and I was waiting for the Chinese food to get ready and I had a cup of Jasmine tea.

I kid you not.

It worked, and I was fine for the rest of the night.

I love Iroh.

Anyway; no this isn't the last chapter, but it's close. I still have some nerves to rake and tempers to explode.

-evil giggle- this will be fun.


	30. Chapter 30: Blindsided

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 30: Blindsided

A muffled female yell caught Zuko's attention. Recognizing it as Katara, he turned to just in time to see her drop her heel into Sho's instep. Silently applauding her before panic set in, he turned away from his current adversary, fully intending to help her escape.

A jerk from behind him made him spin sideways before pain clouded his vision. It took him the same amount of time to register the fact that there was a fist in his gut as it did to realize who the fist belonged to.

"Concentrate," Hanae growled into his ear. "_I_ am your opponent. Had you been anyone else, you would be dead at this moment."

Zuko's chest clenched painfully as he tried and failed to take a breath. The firebender released his shirt and let him drop to his knees. Gasping, he curled his arms around his stomach protectively and cursed her.

"Hanae," Sho's voice barked from behind him, "control yourself!"

The tall woman took a step back and bowed slightly. "Your pardon," she said ruthlessly and glared down at Zuko.

Her obedience surprised him. She didn't seem the type to take orders, but she let Zuko be and walked past him. Getting control of his pain, barely, he did his best to turn his head to follow her path. She fell into place one step behind the general and Katara. He didn't know when Sho's hand had moved from her mouth to her throat, but it was there now and Katara was staring down at it with wary hatred.

Zuko took a better look at where Sho's hands were positioned; one was behind Katara's back -- most likely holding her arms -- and the other was now loosely around her throat. One wrong move and Zuko knew Sho would burn her. If the older man tried hard enough he could scar her, maybe even kill her.

Zuko would accept neither one.

Vaguely he thought that neither would the Avatar and the brat's voice sounded angrily as if on cue: "What do you want from us?!"

"We are to take you into custody," Hanae answered with a push of her glasses, "where you can do no more damage."

An arm wrapped around his midsection, and Zuko looked up to see his uncle standing above him. "You are the one doing the damage, Sho," he stated and the prince couldn't place the emotion behind it.

"I?" Sho said with a mocking smirk. "Don't you mean 'we,' General?"

"Former general." Iroh said and helped Zuko to his feet. "I've severed my ties with the Fire Nation."

Sho shrugged. "As you like, Former General. Either way you're a traitor. I was going to let you go free, but you appear to be assisting both the Blue Spirit and the Avatar."

"I am assisting no one," his uncle said cryptically, and Zuko knew the old man would deny any relation to him in order to save him. The realization hurt. "We simply happen to have the same opponent."

"Picky today, aren't we?" Sho said and Zuko stepped away from Iroh, ignoring the fact that he could still barely breathe. He focused on Katara. Was she hurt? Had Sho done anything to harm her?

She was angry and that gave Zuko hope.

"Let go of her!" the airbender said and appeared beside the prince.

"Not unless you do exactly as I tell you to."

The avatar sputtered for a second before exploding, "FINE! I'm sick of my friends being captured because of me!" He sighed angrily and dropped his hands in defeat. "I'll do anything you want if you'll just let her go."

"Excellent," Sho grinned and turned deliberately to Zuko. "Now, what will you do?"

Zuko felt the rage rise within him. What would he do? He'd do anything to keep her safe. He'd even kill Sho if he had to.

* * *

Aang had done the exact thing Katara had expected him to do. She hadn't expected Sho to ask Zuko for anything, however. It made no sense. The Blue Spirit was just in the way, wasn't he? Why would Sho want anything from him? What did he expect to get? 

Unfortunately, Zuko did exactly what she thought he would do, too. Boys are so predictable, she thought as Zuko knelt and picked up his swords before rising again.

"Ah-ah-ah." Katara heard Hanae's taunt from behind Sho. "We tried that already, now didn't we?"

She focused on Zuko and his uncle, not sure what to hope for. If Zuko attacked, Sho would attack. If Zuko surrendered like Aang had, everything would be over. Either way, they all lost.

The sound of something hitting the dirt drew her attention back to the prince. His arms were at his sides like Aang's, his swords at his feet. Defeat nestled itself in the pit of her stomach and she tried to step toward him. The hand around her throat got hot, and she gasped in pain. Zuko took a step forward.

"I know what I want from you," Sho said with satisfaction. Katara felt the skin on her throat tighten as the heat increased. "Take off your mask."

"No!" Katara cried out and started forward. Sho squeezed until she choked on the heat, but it didn't matter.

He couldn't see Zuko's face. He couldn't.

But the prince had already reached for the ties behind his head. She pulled at the hands restraining her and dug her fingernails into Sho's palm. Finally got free.

She had to get to Zuko, had to stop him, had to-

* * *

"Katara!" 

Zuko stared in horror as Katara crumpled to the ground. Sho rubbed the heel of his hand were it had struck her skull. "Stupid little-" Sho snarled, and kicked Katara aside. "I changed my mind." He took a step back and motioned forward. "I don't care about your face. Hanae!" the order was simple and clear.

The tall woman pushed up her glasses and then took a running step forward. Iroh pushed Zuko to the side and moved as if to interrupt the woman's attack on him.

But Hanae didn't attack him or his uncle. Her first blow landed, instead, on the Avatar. The sides of her hands connected with both sides of the airbender's throat just beneath his jaw and the boy crumbled just like Katara had.

Hanae's next attack was aimed at Iroh and the old man blocked accordingly. Seeing that his uncle had things covered with Hanae, Zuko retrieved his swords from the ground swiftly and headed for Sho.

He'd hurt her. He'd hurt Katara and left Zuko no time to check on her. For that Zuko would kill him.

He started to attack, not caring where or how. All that mattered was bringing the general down in pieces. He wished the son-of-a-ratdog would hold still long enough for him to do so.

His chest hurt from the punch he'd received earlier, but the pain was slowly going away as he attacked more and more. Every swing made him stronger. Every miss made him angrier. Every second that passed increased his want to spill Sho's blood all over the grass. And from the first cut, he wanted more.

Soon the only thing he saw was red, the scent of burning flesh didn't reach his nose until after his target was knocked out of his way and replaced by a much bigger, much more familiar one.

His swords came out of his hands and the red drained from behind his eyes as his uncle held his face. "Zuko," he breathed. There was pity and horror in his voice and fear in his eyes.

What had he done wrong? Why was Uncle looking at him like that?

"I will not let you become your father."

Zuko felt his entire body shaking under his uncle's steady hands. He grabbed the old man's wrists and held on for dear life as he knees gave out beneath him. What had he done? Where was Sho? Please, he had to still be alive.

"Uncle," Zuko choked out, and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Had he..? "He's not….please tell me I didn't…"

Had he killed Sho? Had Zuko gotten what he wanted? Had he avenged Katara? Was she even still alive? He tried to look for her but his uncle wouldn't release him. She had to still be alive.

Iroh hushed him softly. "You didn't. You came very close, but we were able to stop you."

"We?" Had Aang woken up? Had… "Katara?" He hated the weakness in his voice but didn't move to correct it.

"She's fine." For a second he confused Hanae's voice with his mother's. Where had that gentleness come from? Still unable to look, he assumed she and his uncle were no longer fighting. But why? Hadn't she betrayed them? She had tried to kill him, right?

"Get away from her!" he yelled and tried again to go to Katara, only to be stopped by his uncle's strong hands.

"Zuko. Listen to me. You're hurt, badly. You need to calm down or-"

Zuko wasn't listening. Zuko didn't care. "_Get away from her_!" She'd tried to kill him and was now trying to kill Katara. He'd kill her too if…too…if…

"Uncle," he pleaded. Get her away….

"All right," Hanae said and he heard her move further away. Her voice was again so warm. So like his mother's. Why?! Why did it sound like she cared?

The world spun and his arms went numb; he knew that even though they'd been numb all along, he hadn't noticed.

"_Uncle_…" The world tipped and went black.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

Okay, now to explain why this took so long (other than the writer's block). On Monday I saw my best guy friend get into a car accident. A head on collision right in front of me. He totaled his car and almost himself…and well, I was freaking out a bit. It made my life kind of revolve around him and work for about 48 hours.

I'm sorry T.T So sorry you guys! I cannot apologize enough for taking this long.

-bows-

It got so bad that I even ignored Chii for a whole day, and that hasn't happened in years.

I'll have another chapter out tomorrow. It might even be the last one. Maybe. We're not sure.

Oh! And you guys are crazy! Just because I said it would change the rating to M you all thought Chpater 26 was a lemon? … Chapter 26 is a little limy, but there's no lemon! Are you kidding? Katara 14 for goodness sake. Hehe

* * *

Chii Sez: 

Okay, at this point you're probably wondering why Zuko is so very OOC there at the end. The explanation is blind fury. Blind fury makes you snap just slightly; you can't come down off it immediately. (I know. Blind fury is my particular flavor of anger.) So, Zuko is still a little nuts as of the end of this chapter.

The reason he can't feel his injuries is different, however, and part of that reason is that his burns are so bad that the nerves have been damaged. Third degree burns do that, and one would think point-blank direct fire blasts from a hacked-up general-read-admiral would cause those at the very least.

But nobody's dead.

And that's a good thing.

(Did you like how Hanae took out Aang? I hope you understood how the move worked; it's really hard to explain. I'll try animating it, cuz it's really awesome. XD)

Hey look, my notes are longer than Jamie's! That's definitely a first. Think that might make up for my silence the rest of the fic. Bai!

* * *

(Jaime: Yes. She's talkative… sorry… -hopeful- Review?) 


	31. Chapter 31: Goodbye

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely control them for my own twisted pleasure from this point in the story on.

* * *

Chapter 31: Goodbye

Katara awoke on her stomach. Her memory came back in a panicked rush and she realized quickly that she hadn't been dreaming.

She was on her feet within a moment and winced when her head suddenly pounded hard enough to make her plop right back on the ground. That hurt, whatever it was. She reached around her head and touched the bump at the base of her skull gently.

"It's a nasty bump, but there should be no lasting damage." Katara looked up at the sound of Iroh's voice and looked over to the sound, slightly surprised to see Iroh and a motionless Hanae.

They were sitting across from one another, the fire between them, drinking tea. At first Katara was confused; they'd left all their stuff behind when they'd gone to save him, including Iroh's tea pot. It must belong to Hanae.

Wait… Hanae?

"I'm not going to hurt you," the firebender said and placed her cup on the ground by her crossed legs. Katara looked over at Iroh with a worried glance. The old man nodded his head and took another sip from his cup. Katara relaxed; the old man's sad smile gave her hope.

Of course it had been an act. Hanae and Iroh seemed to have been friends for years. Katara knew that friendship like that ran deep and couldn't easily be broken.

The thought made her look around for her own friends and she saw Aang first. The small boy was asleep on his stomach with a heavy blanket laid over him with care, and she knew that Iroh had tucked him in. Katara sighed in relief when she saw Zuko laying on his side close to Iroh, a lighter blanket covering him from shoulders to toes.

When she stood up and walked over, the old general put up a hand. "There is something you must know firs-"

"How good of a healer are you?" Hanae's interruption caught both of their attentions.

"Why?" It was an automatic response.

"Iroh told me that you're a wonderful healer." Katara turned to her and put her hands on her hips. No matter who she was to Iroh, Katara wasn't about to heal the wounds the women had gotten in her fight with Zuko. No way. "I want to know if it's true, by your own admission."

"Hanae," Iroh's voice was full of pleading but the tall woman ignored him. Katara became confused by the general's voice. What was wrong? Hanae stood and walked over to Zuko's still form, leaning down and drawing the blankets away from his body.

The sight that lay underneath sickened Katara so much that she covered her mouth to keep the cry from pushing forward. What was that? Why was his skin… Suddenly, she knew why, and she couldn't keep the acid from her stomach down long enough to take a deep breath.

The tone of Hanae's voice was both desperate and angry. "Are you strong enough to heal this?"

* * *

"Zuko."

Her voice surrounded him much like the water he awoke in. He could feel both softly embrace him as he drifted into consciousness. Opening his eyes, Zuko looked up into Katara's. The air around him was colored blue.

She smiled brightly down at him, and his relief was evident by the smile that mirrored her own. She was okay. Awake. Standing. Able to speak.

He moved to reach up and touch her cheek, but when his arm didn't move, he become confused. He eyes started to move down to look for a reason why. Before he could see anything, Katara's hand come up to his chin and held it in place, keeping him from moving any further.

"Zuko, don't look, okay?" her smile was gone, and Zuko was suddenly very worried. "Not until I'm done. I don't want you see… not now."

Katara leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips before she placed a hand on his bare chest. He hissed in pain at the wet contact against the burn he could feel there. Katara closed her eyes to concentrate and because she'd told him not to, he didn't look at what she was healing, even after the pain became too much to bear.

He just closed his eyes and felt power all around him.

* * *

A soft touch brushed across her forehead, waking her from a sleep she didn't remember slipping into.

"It must have been bad," Zuko said as she opened her eyes to gaze up at him. She was lying on his lap, nestled into his warmth. She jumped up into a sitting position and pulled open the shirt she knew he'd found in a nearby tree. No wounds. No scars. A perfect healing.

She sighed in relief, finally letting the tears she'd been holding back flow freely; she'd been so worried that she'd passed out before the healing could be completed. So worried that she'd leave him with more scars. She sagged against his chest and listened to his heart beat, just to make sure.

She felt him chuckle and she blushed. Pulling away and scooting a few inches backwards, she stuttered, "I was just trying to--" she stopped talking when she looked back at him.

His playful smile made her clench a fist. But as she looked at him, she knew that she couldn't bring herself to hit him, even teasingly. She threw her arms around him and landed half on top of him, and swore she'd never let him go as long as he'd have her.

"Is the Avatar okay?" he asked, and she pulled back to look at him in surprise. "I'm only asking because I knew you'd be worried."

"Yeah," Katara said softly. "Hanae told me what she did to him, and she said he'd be all right. He should wake up soon." She looked at him, and recognized the hard look in his face. But then, he gave her a look of sad understanding, and she tilted her head.

"So, Hanae was on our side all along." The statement confused her. Why did it sound like he had knowingly changed the subject from Aang to Hanae?

"Yes. " Katara said and laid her head back on his chest. "She said that Sho came for her, knowing she'd want revenge for our 'escape'. She couldn't say no because that would have made her look 'suspiciously out of character', so she came along hoping to use it as a chance to help us."

"You've been talking a lot since earlier today haven't you?" It was a question, but when Katara looked up at him, she knew he wasn't expecting an answer. But his calm tone worried her. It was almost like he was avoiding something.

"Uh," Katara said, and smiled despite her worry. "Hanae also brought back all of our stuff, from the first ship." When Zuko just looked at her, she began counting then off nervously, "My water pouch and Aang's staff. My brother's weapons, all of our supplies-"

Zuko quickly wrapped his arms around her and shut her mouth with his. It felt so good to have him holding her and even better to feel the warmth in her heart at his kiss that she didn't even think to resist him when he deepened it. What bothered her was that he pulled away as quickly as he had initiated it.

"Katara," he said softly, "I want to thank you." The look on his face was of guilt. He didn't need to thank her, being alive and whole was enough. She didn't need anything else. She shook her head, and suddenly knew what had been bugging her about the whole conversation. Zuko was being too calm, too quiet. Like he wasn't telling her something. Something important.

"Katara," the prince's voice was colder now. Katara placed her chin on his chest and looked at him. He wasn't smiling anymore, and when he pushed her gently away to look at her face to face, she knew something was wrong.

She felt it in her heart.

"You have to continue your journey with the Avatar." He said with no emotion in his voice.

She shook her head to clear it. "What?"

"I know you already said you were going to, but I have to say this: you are so important to me that I don't trust anyone else to protect you." He took her face in his hands as she stared blankly at him.

Why was he doing this now? She grabbed onto his arms, and held on tight. Why now, after all that had happened? If he'd asked her to, she would have stayed.

"He cares for you as much as I do, and that's why I know I can entrust you to him."

"But--" she sputtered and he smiled sadly at her before silencing her with a kiss.

"I've finally gotten to a point were I can read your face, Katara. I know what you're thinking and you can't stay." His face grew dark and she tightened her grip on his arms.

"I almost killed Sho, Katara," he said and she made a desperate noise of disbelief. Even after hearing the story from Hanae she hadn't believed it. Zuko may be a bit over aggressive, but he could never kill. Zuko wouldn't kill anyone.

"I almost killed him because he hurt you. What kind of person gives in to those urges? Everyone has them, but what kind of person just follows it through?"

She had no words to console him, but she tried anyway. "Zuko-"

"He could have died, Katara. Because of me. If I can't handle that, I'm not mature enough to handle us." He looked down at her and she felt her whole world tumble down around her. "I was like a child having a tantrum. A tantrum that almost killed someone. How can I call myself an adult if I can still lose control like that?"

"No!" she said and pushed him away. If he was going to hurt her, she wasn't going to let him try and make her feel better by holding her while he did it. She glared at him, not sure whether she wanted to hit him or cry.

"Katara," he said pleadingly but she just shook her head.

She knew what he was doing. She knew, and couldn't find a way to stop it from happening. When he grabbed onto her, she stood up and tried to pull away, but he was strong and held on to her tightly.

She struggled against him, wanting to run away.

"Katara, please, you have to understand-"

"I do understand!" she yelled, and the look on his face hurt her. She tried lowering her voice, but her fear and anger weren't easily masked. Anger made her lash out at him, and she hit at him with her fist, not really wanting to hurt him but still wanting to do something to make herself feel better. "Zuko, I do understand, but I don't want to. Not anymore!"

She struggled against him when he pulled her closer, but he stopped fighting her and she got free. The moment his fingers weren't touching her anymore, she felt like someone had punched a hole in her stomach, and realized pulling away had been the wrong thing to do.

But that was okay, because she knew he'd come after her. He always came after her. She waited to feel his arms around her, to turn into them and feel better, but they never came. She turned around when she'd stormed a few feet away, but Zuko was still sitting there, just looking at the ground.

"I'm not good enough yet." He whispered so lightly she almost couldn't hear him. "There are still… feelings inside of me that take over sometimes. I can't let one of those feelings take over and hurt you."

She shook her head, and couldn't find it in herself to walk back over to him. She was still too angry. "You could never hurt me, Zuko."

"You're wrong," he said, looking up at her. There was no emotion on his face but plenty in his eyes. "I _can_ hurt you, and…I'm too afraid that I will. I have to change that, and the only way I can both change and keep you safe is to send you away."

"I won't leave."

"Then I will."

* * *

It killed him to say it, but if this was what he had to do to make her go, then he would do it.

"What!" she screamed it at him, and he died a little more. "First you want me to stay with you forever, and now you're the one leaving?! Make up your mind!"

"I have. It's best this way." He was telling himself that more than her, and he knew it wasn't making either of them feel better. He wanted to get angry at her for doubting him, but that was what he was trying to get her to do. To hate him and leave. To protect her.

"Fine, you coward!" she said and made a movement as if to swing a fist at him, but they both knew she was too far away. "Then I've made up mine too! I never want to see you again!"

Zuko watched her run away and immediately got up to follow her. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, no matter how much pain it caused him. He had to make sure she got back safely before he left. Had to make sure she was with the Avatar before…

When she did get back to camp, he stayed in the bushes and watched.

She stormed around, much to his uncle's dismay. "Katara, are you alright?" His uncle's voice was full of concern, but she ignored him. After she'd gotten their things together, she made her way over to the Avatar.

The boy looked up blearily and rubbed his eyes. "What's going o-ah!"

"Come on Aang," she said forcefully and pulled him to his feet by his upper arm. "We're leaving."

"So soon?" Hanae's voice was both surprised and sad.

"Yes, so soon." Katara said and threw at full bag at the Avatar. He caught it, and looked like he was going to drop it. Zuko was surprised he didn't fall over. "You can thank your beloved prince for that," she finished bitterly.

"Zuko hurt you?' The Avatar asked hotly. The question surprised Zuko so much that he almost came out of the trees to deny it, but then he realized that it was a reasonable assumption, and stayed were he was. After all, hadn't that been the point of all this?

"No. Don't worry about it. Let's go find Sokka and Toph."

"But…tea-"

"I don't care about tea!" she yelled at the boy, who shrank back. "I want to see my brother!" she gasped and then stopped moving. Slowly, she turned to his uncle and bowed. "I …I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it that way. I do like tea, and I'm really grateful for all you've done for us. But I can't stay anymore. Goodbye."

She bowed again to Iroh and then to Hanae before taking the boy's hand in her own and pulling him off into the tress on the other side of the clearing.

Zuko watched as Hanae turned to face where he was and Zuko got the feeling she knew he was there. She started to get up, but Iroh placed a hand on her arm.

"Hanae, stop," Iroh said "He needs to be alone."

Zuko took a step backwards and shook his head. He didn't need to be alone. He needed Katara, but he was afraid he'd never have her again.

He done the right thing; she would be safer now. He'd done the right thing.

He'd done the right thing... for her, but not for himself.

Zuko just fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees. He didn't have the strength to stop the tears when they came.

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

So, this IS technically the last chapter. There is an epilogue coming, but this is about it for When the Mask Comes Off.

I'd write a huge thing saying how much you guys helped and thank for the encouragement, but I'm sure you want this as soon as possible. I've already keep you waiting for like six(ty) hours.

I'll write all that stuff next cha…or well… in the epilogue. T.T

Bye-bye for now.

And stay turned for the SEQUEL!!! The first chapter should be out by next week. So don't forget me T.T or Chii.


	32. Epilogue: Till the End of Time

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, or any of the names or characters of the show. I merely controled them for my own twisted pleasure.

* * *

Epilogue: Till the End of Time

Katara didn't look back.

She couldn't look back. Not to see Iroh and Hanae watching her leave without Zuko. He hadn't even had the decency to watch her go. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes but downright refused to let them fall. Not anymore.

She hated him.

They walked for a long time before she slowed down and let Aang's hand go.

"Katara," his voice was full of worry, and she realized she needed to let him know that she was okay. But, she just couldn't. She didn't want to talk and she didn't want to move, but she had to get away from that place and those people.

"Katara," Aang repeated, "I think we should head back to the river." She nodded, barely, and he must have seen it as a sign to go on because he continued. "Sokka said we should gather there later, and I'm starting to think it's a good idea." Without talking she turned back toward the river; at least it wasn't back toward the camp.

"So, did you manage to heal him?"

She spun. "I don't want to talk about it, okay!"

Aang just stared at her with big eyes. "Okay." He said it meekly.

It wasn't what she needed and it only made her angrier. Great, now she was yelling at Aang. _He_ hadn't even done anything wrong!

But she wasn't in the mood to apologize either, so she turned around and kept walking. Luckily, the airbender got the hint and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the way. It was a good thing too, because she wasn't sure what she would have done if he asked her about Zuko again.

As they made their way through the thick trees, she found herself putting more and more distance between them. Was she really becoming so depressed she no longer wanted company? If anything, Aang should make her cheer up, not become more upset.

She felt the water before she heard or saw it, and they arrived at the river not much later. As Aang ran up to it and knelt down beside the water to fill up his flask, she stood back.

She should calm down and think things over before blowing her top like that.

"Arhg!" she screamed and threw her flask at a tree. The river, however, responded in kind and Aang yelped as water went everywhere, soaking them both in about three seconds.

She huffed in frustration and sat on the ground, fuming.

"Umm…"

"I'm fine, Aang," she sighed and put her head in her hands. He walked up to her and floated down on the ground beside her.

"Katara, what's really wrong?"

She couldn't possible explain this to Aang. The feeling of betrayal rushing through her. The thought that everything that had happened was just gone. Forgotten. Forever.

"It's hard to explain," she said and settled into a more comfortable position. Taking off her dress in a swift movement, she laid it out in front of her to bend the water out of it.

All she wanted to do was find her brother and get as far away from here as possible. But no! Aang had to ask all these questions that he had no idea were completely embarrassing and awkward for her.

She wouldn't think about Zuko. She wouldn't think about his smile or his kiss. She wouldn't think about-

"I thought you said he didn't hurt you!" Aang's outburst surprised her so much she dropped the water she had just bended out of her clothes. Anxious at first, thinking maybe she'd been speaking out loud, Katara turned to him.

"What?" she said, trying very hard not to sound guilty.

"I thought you said he didn't hurt you!" Aang was yelling and she didn't understand what was wrong.

"He d-didn't," she stuttered.

"Then why are there burn scars on your back!"

"What?!" she swiveled her head around to look at her back, and failed to see what he was talking about.

"Three burn marks, right in front of my face. Burn marks that you didn't have last time we trained." He was so angry she couldn't understand were it was all coming from. "He hurt you didn't he? I trusted him to take care of you, and he hurt you!"

"No," her own anger forgotten, she watched in horror as Aang's childlike innocence twisted with rage. Where had this come from? When had he become so much like Zuko?

She knew there were holes in her binding, but she didn't remember burn marks. "Zuko didn't hurt me Aang," she said quickly, recognizing his first step towards the Avatar state.

'Then who did!" His eyes narrowed.

"The soldiers did! Why did you think I hadn't followed you?" she demanded, "I wanted to stay behind!?"

That knocked him back into his senses. "No," he said, confused, "I just…"

"They shot me Aang, remember! Three arrows: two in my back and one through my arm!" She yelled at him because he'd assumed Zuko had done the damage. It had most likely been Iroh anyway; Zuko wouldn't have thought to burn the wounds to keep them from bleeding.

"What?" Now he sounded horrified. "You were shot? We thought you and Zuko had to escaped a different way or gotten captured or something."

That stopped her. "You mean… you didn't know I was hurt?" That surprised her. They'd been searching for her all that time and hadn't even known that she'd almost died. "I guess a week is a long time," she mumbled to herself.

"You really think that Sokka wouldn't have done anything if we had known? That I wouldn't have done something?" he dropped his arms to his sides and jumped at her, hugging her tightly to him. Surprised, she just looked down at him before wrapping her arms around him to hug him back.

"We were so worried about you, Katara. We all care for you so much. Even Toph was worried," he paused, "a little."

Katara laughed. "I'm so sorry Aang," she said softly. "I didn't mean to just disappear like that. Zuko and his uncle took really good care of me, I promise. They didn't hurt me."

That was a downright lie, Zuko had hurt her. A lot. But right now, Aang didn't need to know that. He needed her to be strong. So, she was.

Aang sighed and held on tighter. "If you say so."

She pulled back, feeling light headed. So much had happened. So much had appeared to change, and yet, it was almost like everything was the same. Her heart broke at the thought that their week apart hadn't happened. That her week with Zuko had been nothing more than a dream.

"Aang," she said, and pushed him back so she could look at him. "I have to go do something."

"What?" His childlike manner was back and she was thankful for it.

"Girl stuff. Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said as she picked up her dress and bended the rest of the water out of it. Putting it on, she walked back towards the tress and picked up her flask along the way, just in case.

"Katara, I don't think you should go out there alone," Aang said stood up, taking a couple of steps after her before stopping and blowing his clothes dry with a deep huff. "I'll come with you."

"No Aang, stay here." She said and she walked away. "There aren't any firebenders around her anymore, anyway right. I know Hanae got rid of them, at least for a while."

"Well, yeah," the boy said and rubbed his head, "she sent them back to the ship with Sho, but…"

"Then everything will be fine," she said with a smile on her face, but her insides were shaking.

"But-"

"I'll be right back!" she called as she ran behind the thick coverage of trees.

She knew where she was going. It wasn't every far from the place they'd been the night before, and she would know her way to this one spot for the rest of her life.

As she walked through the trees she wondered what she was going to look for. Proof? No, that wasn't right. A reminder?

Maybe.

But as her feet walked on their own, she knew that she'd been going there the whole time. She'd been dragging Aang to that spot for the last hour and hadn't even realized it.

She ran.

She ran until she couldn't breathe anymore, and didn't stop even then. As the clearing come into view, she slowed down, but only enough to fall her knees in front of the very important spot.

With shaking hands she dug down into the dirt like she had before. She dug until her fingers grabbed a hold of the dolls Zuko had buried with their names on them. The Eternity Dolls.

But as her hands closed around them and brought them to the surface, she realized quickly they weren't alone anymore. Tied around the female doll was a small piece of parchment with messy writing.

She took a deep breath, not sure what she wanted it to be, and unfolded it.

* * *

_I may never know whether or not you read this, so I am writing it as much for my sake as yours. You once told me that my mask was my real face, and that my real face was a mask. I didn't realize until I sent you away how right you were._

_So I'm making a promise; when I can throw away this mask and still be the man you fell in love with, I'll find a way to come for you._

_Even if you forget, the rain will forever remind me of you._

_Until we met again.

* * *

_

She read the hurried note once and didn't believe her eyes. She read it again and couldn't see through the tears.

She read it until she no longer needed the note to hear the words in her mind. Dismayed, she knew she couldn't take it with her. If she took it and one of the others found it, it would lead to too many questions, especially if Aang saw it first.

She would have to burn it if she didn't leave it behind, and to destroying it would be like denying the existence of her and Zuko's short but wonderful time together.

He promised to come back for her. It was all she would need until he was back in her arms. And when he was, she'd never let him go.

-

-

* * *

**This is where my Author Notes go...Enjoy. **

OMFG, it's finished. It's really over this time. We're not dangling another chapter in front of your face (just a sequel hehehhe –evil grin-)

I hope you enjoyed this at least half as much as I did, because I have to say, I had fun. You guys were the greatest readers a girl could have and this isn't goodbye.

At the end of this major endeavor that started merely because I hated everything else about it I read, I have to say that you guys altered the course of this story. It is no longer for me. It is for all of you.

I hope you at least 'author alert' me because there is a sequel coming. In fact, I've already written an eleven page One Shot to act as a buffer between the two fics (warning M rated for sexual content) that should be out on Thanksgiving Day.

Hopefully, it should make up for the lack of chapter 26, because I'm just not gonna write it.

Tis too late now.

See you in a few days. And I shall treasure your reviews from now until forever.

Much love and the highest regards,

Jamie Hasaku

* * *

**BTW. It's after Thanksgiving Day, so the One Shot had been posted!! Only it came out in four chapters. But check it out. Its call WTMCO Pre-Sequel Conquest.**

**Thanks.**


	33. And now, a word from our author!

And now a word from our author!

Sorry, I'm a little weird.

I just wanted to let everyone know who is watching this that the Sequel is on a temporary hiatus. I'm actually going to finished WTMCO Conquest first. Only because it's really is more of a sequel to When the Mask Comes Off than Things We Leave Behind.

Go ahead and read Conquest for more Zutara action! It's great, I promise.

* * *

**Name:** Things We Leave Behind

**Summery:** After spending the day with his little sister and cousin, Hein- Zuko and Katara first born son- goes to sleep at night only to discover traitors in the palace guards. After witnessing them kidnapping his sister, Namiko, Hein follows after without a second thought to his own safety, determined to save her.

Back home, Zuko and Katara awake to the news that both of their precious children are gone. No longer trusting their guards to do it, Zuko and Katara go after the children together. Accompanied only by Hanae, they travel across the world after their children, leaving Avatar Aang and Uncle Iroh to run the country while they're gone.

**Rating:** T+

Hope you all enjoy it! The story is posted here as its own story. You can access the link though my profile.


End file.
